


A Bargaining Hand

by Gloryofluv



Series: For My Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidents, Angels, Demon/Human Relationships, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fame, Friendship/Love, Magic, Mentors, Multi, Pacts, Responsibility, Romantic Gestures, Royalty, Secrets, Sorcerers, Supernatural Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: RAD’S Semester is approaching, and with it, new rules. Sara has to meet with Diavolo’s brothers, who aren’t necessarily pleasant. It was an uncomfortable start to all the new things she would be responsible for in the Devildom. Not to even go into the humans that were more than curious about her pacts, the angels that were interested in her loyalties, and the barreling motion of something else brewing.Can’t a human catch a break?Not in the Devildom, for certain. Can she dodge invasive questions by the ever-curious sorcerers? Avoid talking about the symbols on her chest, and find a reason that she suddenly had weird superhuman strength? Oh, and let’s not forget the giant fan club she had obtained.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For My Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139486
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Sara wasn’t quite comfortable as she pressed down the small skirt on her dress. It didn’t fit right. None of it did. She scrunched her nose in the mirror as she turned to glance at it. She was looking at one of the dresses she was going to wear while Diavolo’s brothers visited. It was an exquisite black dress, but the skirt was so short!

Placing on her formal jacket, she buttoned it up and scowled. The crimson jacket flared out at the bottom and made it quite feminine, but was a little shorter than the skirt. Well, two things were clear as she turned around again. The first was that Diavolo wanted to make a statement as this would be the first attire they would see. The second, well, he wanted them to see his bold mark along her thigh.

It was really breathtaking. The pact marking was gorgeous and intricate, with his seal a smidgen smaller than the size of a tennis ball with symbols lining the outside like a frame. Those symbols swirled and twirled into elegant filigree around her leg and to the back. Sara touched it and sighed as she recalled the hours he spent placing it and then properly fucking her until she cried his name over and over.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she murmured and shed the jacket.

Diavolo poked his head inside and scowled. “Are you alright? Oh, that looks lovely,” he said and walked inside.

“I look ridiculous,” she puffed and ran her fingers over the lace that covered her neck and chest.

“Why do you say that?” Diavolo questioned as he paced next to her.

Sara turned and glanced at the skirt barely covering her ass. “This looks like something you wear to show off, Diavolo, not a formal dress to meet your family.”

He laughed, and his hand skirted down her back, touching her behind. “It is a dress just for that. You can see the Devildom seal and my pact,” He murmured before bending to her neck and nuzzling her skin.

“Aren’t your brothers going to be angry that you made a pact?” Sara asked.

He nipped and kissed at the flesh below her ear. “Absolutely not. You’re perfect,” he sighed and squeezed her bubbly cheek in his hand. 

Sara sighed and laughed. “Wait, we can’t do this. I promised I’d go lift weights with Beel.”

“Oh, just for a little,” he murmured. “Just sit on the bed in this dress, and I’ll gobble you up.”

Sara moaned and puffed as the heat was rising on her cheeks. “My lord,” she purred. “I’ll let you have every inch of me later.”

Diavolo grunted and pulled from his attack. “Oh, fine, but only because you sound so hypnotic when you talk like that.”

Sara unzipped the dress as Diavolo reclined on the foot of her bed. Yes, she still kept her room. She liked her clothes in their own space and her walls with pictures of the demon brothers all over. Diavolo once commented on this being her solace room, and she agreed. She would sleep with him, but this was her personal space in the castle.

While shifting into her fitness outfit, Diavolo smirked and watched with enjoyment. “You are getting stronger. Your muscles are flexing with more deliberation.”

“Well, between our nights, Lucifer’s nights, and the working out, I think if I don’t at least get stronger, I’m going to die,” she teased.

Diavolo laughed and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. However, I do have to ask if you’re drinking enough water with that busy of a schedule,” he joked.

Sara slipped on her leggings and snorted. “Ha, ha, very funny.”

Diavolo wagged his finger, and she walked over after putting on her loose tank top. “My lovely Sara, be careful, alright?” he asked.

Sara wove her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Without a doubt. I have to look after what you keep calling is your prized jewel.”

He beamed and ran his nose along her cheek. “You are my prized jewel. The wealth of my Devildom rests in your ribs.”

Sara kissed him again before pulling away. “Besides, Beel will kill anyone who tries to walk up to me. He takes his responsibility with serious effort.”

“I’ve noticed,” Diavolo grinned. “I watched him almost punch someone approaching you at the gate.”

“If I didn’t know it was the delivery you were waiting on, he likely would have killed him with that punch,” Sara laughed while shaking her head and grabbing her shoes.

“Alright, then I will spend some time finishing up the preparations for my brothers. They’ll be here Monday afternoon. Lucifer said he would be over in the morning,” Diavolo said as he climbed from the bed.

She finished tying her shoes, and Diavolo escorted her from the room. The last couple of months have been a whirl, and Sara loved it. Work was done on Monday through Wednesday, she would spend Thursday through Saturday at the House of Lamentation, and Saturdays, when she got back, she would spend doing some self-care and prep for the week.

She still did work at House of Lamentation, where she and Lucifer had a routine after dinner, but it was definitely more downtime. Her Saturday self-care usually entailed either working out with Beel, reading with Satan, or a bit of pampering with Asmo. Sundays from dawn until the wee hours of the night, she was completely Diavolo’s, and he loved to start the week as such. All in all, she had a good summer routine.

They reached the bottom of the staircase, and Beel was standing near the door. “Have fun,” Diavolo murmured and kissed her hair before they approached him.

“Lord Diavolo,” Beel smiled.

“Good afternoon, Beelzebub. I wish I could come with you today, but my brothers are going to be in town this week. I have some personal touches I need to make beyond Sara’s efficient prep,” Diavolo replied with a sigh.

Sara squeezed his arm and beamed up at him. “After RAD starts, we can make it a routine on Saturday to do so in the garden,” she nodded.

Diavolo beamed and stroked her ponytail. “Do you see why I adore her? She’s always so considerate.”

“Me too. She never complains about my hunger and gives me plenty of snacks,” Beel nodded.

“That’s real love,” Sara giggled and bounced over to Beel. “We’ll be back in two hours!”

Beel chuckled and lifted her over his shoulder. “Goodbye, Lord Diavolo.”

“Take care of my jewel, Beel,” Diavolo laughed and watched them leave the castle.

They were out of the gate before he set her down. “I'm happy you wanted to come with me today," Beel said as she fixed her bag.

Sara smiled and nodded. "I need it. I'm nervous about Lord Diavolo’s brothers."

Beel scooped her up and hummed. "Do you want me to come over when they're here?"

Sara shook her head as he started to jog. "I imagine Lucifer will suffice. I know that Lord Diavolo isn't worried."

"Alright, but if they upset you, you tell me," Beel nodded.

Sara exhaled and shook her head. "They're a bit stronger than you, Beel."

He smiled as they bounced while he ran. “Not with Lucifer there.”

They had reached the park, and Satan was sitting by the tree with all of Beel’s weights in front of him on the sand. He glanced up at them and waved before continuing his reading. Sara glanced over near the tables to see Belphie napping on one of them. So, they were watching her, just in case. It was kind of interesting to see how much the brothers took their guarding duties seriously.

Sara began to stretch as Beel did some cardio while in place. It was usual for them, and Sara liked the routine. What wasn’t usual was the crowd developing not that far from them. She eyed it several times and noted about eight or so demons, all gathering in a huddle.

When she moved to the smaller weights, Beel stored for her. The group moved toward them. Beel moved next to her and twitched his nose at the gaggle.

Satan had already moved to approach them by the time they reached the sidewalk. “What can I do for you?”

“We just really want a picture with her!” one of the female demons exclaimed.

“Yeah, she’s so amazing!” Another sighed and lifted their phone.

Sara turned around and breathed. “I didn’t realize demons actually liked me.”

Beel beamed and lifted his heavy and fat dumbbells. “You’re quite popular because of Lord Diavolo.”

“Yeah, well,” Sara grunted. “I didn’t really think I would be.”

Satan was a smooth talker, and Sara liked that. He put on his flirtatious mask and answered questions with ambiguous replies. The demon went as far as apologizing that they weren’t allowed to meet her, but he would personally deliver messages.

By the time Beel and Sara got through several sets, many of the female demons were swooning and sighing. They begged him to take pictures with her on his next date. The group actually was saying how they favored him as her boyfriend beyond the demon prince.

“What is wrong with female demons,” Sara grumbled as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

Beel snorted as he set his weights down. “I bet they think you have enough time for that.”

“I hardly have time to do this,” she laughed.

When Satan dispersed the group, he went back to the tree and sat down. Sara worked through several different poses and weights before moving to the grass and sitting. Beel smiled and continued with his larger weights. She took a towel from her bag and her water. Beel was such an easy demon to please. She only needed to be in his presence.

“You know, your fan club is growing,” Satan mused.

Sara glanced over at him. “What do you mean?”

“They have a whole website now dedicated to you and who you’re ‘sleeping with,’” Satan chuckled while looking at his D.D.D.

Sara scrunched her nose and sighed. “Why would they do that? Don’t demons have better things to do than to follow around a human?”

“Well, most demons are curious about you, Sara. They have theories about why you’re so good around us. Even some have hypothesized that you are a portion demonic in your bloodline somewhere. Which is highly unlikely because there’s a rarity ever to have a human with stronger traits than a demon,” Satan explained with a playful smile.

Sara relaxed on the grass and hummed. “Well, I suppose it’s better to have people praising me than wanting me dead.”

Beel dropped the weights and paced over, relaxing on the grass with her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Sara smiled up at him and nodded. “I just have a bit on my mind,” she explained and dug in her bag.

Sara handed Beel a prickly fruit, which he grinned and nibbled at. “Thank you.”

She moved closer to him and pressed her chin to his chest. “Your welcome. RAD starts next week, and we all are going to get busier.”

Beel took another bite and nodded. “Yes,” he said and rubbed her back.

“Hey, Beel, stop touching her,” Mammon hollered over the area.

Satan groaned. “I thought you told him you were going to the garden so he wouldn’t follow us?”

Sara climbed off the grass and stood in time for Mammon to wrap his arm around her. “Yes, Mammon?” she questioned.

“You shouldn’t be out here like this,” he puffed and dragged her over to the bench where Belphie was. Mammon pushed him over and sat Sara down before sitting opposite of her. “There’s crazy demons out there!” He growled.

Beel and Satan made their way over as Belphegor grumbled and sat upon the table. “You’re a scumbag, Mammon. You're the only crazy demon here,” he hissed.

Beelzebub pushed Mammon over on the bench and sat across Sara. “You’re getting much stronger,” he nodded.

Sara smirked and held up her arm. “Winner gets to pick our lunch?” She asked while setting it across from him.

Beel nodded and gripped her hand. He and Sara went back and forth for a minute, and Sara growled before pushing Beel’s hand roughly to the table. Satan snorted while rolling his eyes, and Belphie rubbed his face.

“Now, wait a minute! There’s no way Sara’s gotten that strong. Beel, you’ve gotten weaker,” Mammon huffed and walked to Sara, lifting her arm.

Sara flexed, and he squeezed it with scrutiny. “That’s not true. I’ve been working hard these last couple of months, Mammon,” Sara sighed.

Mammon nudged her aside and sat down. “Fine, let’s see me wreck you, Beel.”

“Mammon, I don’t think you should do that,” Satan warned.

Mammon held up his arm and grinned at Beel. “You weak,” he couldn’t finish.

Beel grabbed his hand and slammed it to the table, knocking him from the bench. Mammon cursed and rubbed his arm as Beel smirked.

“Stupid, Mammon, he was being nice to Sara,” Belphie laughed.

Sara maneuvered on the bench and patted Mammon’s head while he pouted on the ground. “It’s okay,” she murmured.

“Stop, don’t treat me like a child,” he grumbled.

“Are you alright?” Sara asked.

Mammon puffed. “Yeah.”

“Just his ego is injured,” Satan laughed.

Her D.D.D pinged, and she glanced to see it was a message from Diavolo. Sara opened it and saw a picture of him in the throne room, and he had her chair moved closer to the actual throne. Sara rolled her eyes and smiled.

_ See, isn’t it going to be great? My brothers are going to see how much you mean to the Devildom.  _ He wrote.

“Nice picture, Barbatos must have taken it for him,” Satan laughed as he looked over her shoulder.

Sara breathed and messaged him back a goofy heart sticker before setting down her phone. “He’s so excited to show me off to his brothers. I just have a horrible feeling about it,” she murmured.

“What do you mean? They won’t eat you. Lord Diavolo wouldn’t let them,” Belphie murmured.

“I don’t really know exactly,” Sara hummed. “It’s like I can see the chances of this becoming a trainwreck before they even get here.”

“Didn’t Lord Diavolo say they were excited to meet you?” Satan asked.

“I can’t explain it. Maybe I’m just expressing my doubts? I just feel like it’s going to be horrid. Like he’s blinded by how much he loves me and thinks the rest of the Devildom feels the same,” Sara expressed and pulled out her ponytail. “It’s silly.”

“No, I don’t think that’s silly,” Belphegor responded. “You just need to show off your pact marks and hold your head high. Demons like to see doubt, but fear power.”

Satan leaned forward and kissed her hair. “We’ll be here if you need us.”

“Belphie is right. I need to go into this confident,” Sara breathed with a smile.

Beel reached over and touched her cheek. “And you tell me if they upset you.”

Sara agreed and turned to kiss his hand. “Alright.”

Mammon jumped up and sat on the table in front of her. He pushed Beel’s hand from her and pressed his hand over her head. “And don’t you dare not tell us, Sara. You’re our human as much as Lord Diavolo’s, got it?”

Beel groaned and shoved him off the table. “Right,” he beamed.

“You’re an asshole, Beel,” Mammon groaned and climbed from the ground.

“Let’s get a late lunch so that I can get back to work. I have plenty to do before Monday,” Sara sighed and climbed from the bench.

The demons escorted her to Hell’s kitchen, and they had some food. It was such a tight-knit companionship she had with all of her demons. Even more so now that they were given the responsibility of taking care of her, Sara loved that, but she also wondered regularly if they did too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sara touched her black necklace Lucifer gave her and gazed at the seal over her bracelet as she did so. Her beautiful demons and their devotion to her. It was nerves. She just had to keep telling herself that. It meant plenty to Diavolo to show his brothers the prosperity and joy his Devildom was headed toward. He trusted her to represent well.

She bent down and fixed the buckles on her gladiator style high heels. They ran up to her knees and made the lace in her dress pop. All of it was excellent, and her dramatic makeup gave her a fierce appearance.

There was a knock at her door, and then Lucifer came inside. He analyzed her appearance as she turned to him. “Oh,” he breathed and pressed his hand to his chest.

“Do I look alright?” Sara questioned as she touched her braided updo.

“More so,” Lucifer voiced as he stepped toward her. “Lord Diavolo has outdone himself,” Lucifer smirked and touched her shoulder.

“Oh, does my prince love to dress me up for his wicked ways,” Sara giggled and tilted her head. “I just feel apprehensive.”

Lucifer rocked his head and pressed his free hand under her chin, tilting it up. “You are never to doubt yourself, Sara. I’ll be here to assist.”

She adjusted her posture and beamed up at him. “Alright, Lucifer.”

Lucifer moved his gloved fingers to her cheek, and his lips curled. “You’re a magnificent creature. Don’t doubt your place, Sara.”

He dropped his hands from her and offered her his arm. Sara took it and breathed. It was almost time. She encircled his arm with her fingers, and he led her down the staircase. Her heart was racing as she saw Diavolo in his demonic form, standing with Barbatos at the door. This all seemed quite overwhelming.

When Lucifer and Sara approached, Diavolo smiled. “Ah, there they are, Barbatos.”

“Right on time, Lucifer,” Barbatos nodded. “Sara, your attire is quite magnetic.”

“Thank you, Barbatos,” Sara breathed.

Barbatos opened the door and stepped outside. She could hear husky voices talking with each other before Barbatos murmured something. It was an exchange or two before Barbatos reappeared, and two massive demons followed him inside.

The first one inside was a slender pale skin demon with fuzzy wings and curled black horns around his long silver and black hair. It looked as if his wings and horns were coated in oil, and his attire was layered feathers that were dark and oily as well. His legs had golden boots that had taloned toes at the end.

The second demon was a bit bulkier and tan. His shoulders were bulbous, and his horns grew out in front of him like a steer. His hair was a fiery orange, and his attire was furry shoulder pads and dark hues along with his wings. His outfit was the least lacking out of the two as the only thing covered was his waist with a tattered cloth and gold bindings that went down to his sandals. 

“Welcome, Malphas and Nergal,” Diavolo smiled and walked up to them. “Welcome home, brothers,” he reiterated and touched their shoulders.

“Ah, Diavolo, seems you’ve grown into your wings since last we saw you,” Malphas snickered and gestured to Diavolo’s wingspan.

“Not a little demon anymore. What’s it been five hundred years since we’ve been to the castle?” Nergal questioned.

As far as Sara understood it from Diavolo’s explanation, because Diavolo was stronger and far more akin to the Demon Lord, he had promoted Diavolo as rank to the throne. Diavolo never explained why it worked in the Devildom but honored his brothers and their services to the territories.

“I’m so pleased you had time to visit,” Diavolo nodded and gestured to Lucifer and Sara. “You remember Lucifer, correct?”

“Hello, Lucifer,” Malphas hissed with a wicked smirk.

“Malphas,” Lucifer nodded.

Nergal stepped from Diavolo and approached the pair. “A human, huh? Let me have a look at you. Come here,” he pointed to the floor in front of him.

Sara breathed as Lucifer released her arm, and she stepped forth. Nergal arched an eyebrow and bent to have a closer look. He twirled his finger in the air, and Sara turned.

“Compliant,” he nodded. “I see you have made a pact with her, Diavolo.”

Sara rocked her head. “He has. I pledged myself to the Devildom almost a year ago.”

“Ah, she speaks,” Nergal smirked.

“Quite well if given a chance. She’s been worthy of her rank and title,” Diavolo declared with a smile.

“Are you a sorceress?” He questioned Sara.

Sara shook her head.

“And yet here you have other demon pacts,” Nergal hummed and lifted her arms. “A mighty little shieldmaiden. Come look, Malphas. Take measure of her.”

Sara was used to curiosity, but when Malphas approached, she felt his fingers on her pledge marking. It wasn’t just a simple caress, but a lingering texture. Nergal proceeded to press her chin upward and hum as Malphas examined Diavolo’s pact. Fingers and hands were on her from the brothers caused Sara’s cheeks to burn.

“Brothers, you’re embarrassing my lovely Sara,” Diavolo tutted.

“She smells different,” Malphas agreed.

Nergal nodded and reached to touch her chest. “Excuse me,” she puffed and backed away from their groping. “Would you like some tea?” She asked.

Malphas stood, and Nergal erected from his pose. “Yes,” they agreed.

“Very good, Barbatos has it already prepared,” Diavolo voiced.

Lucifer offered his arm to Sara, and she gladly took it before he escorted her behind the princes. They glanced back away from Diavolo and then smirked at each other. Was it just her paranoia, or did they seem more amused with her than their visit?

“I’ve kept it mostly the same since father returned to his slumber. Barbatos checks on him regularly, but he seems quite withdrawn,” Diavolo explained as they entered the dining room.

“Well, he left you in charge, brother. I would hope you check on him,” Nergal hummed.

“Yes, Barbatos informs me he asks about the Devildom and us every now and then. He still goes and reads him the highlights of the Devildom every few years,” Diavolo responded and gestured to the table.

Malphas and Nergal sat down next to the head of the table. Sara really didn’t want to sit next to either of them but allowed Lucifer to assist her into a chair next to Malphas. He walked around the table and sat across from her. Diavolo sat down at the head just as Barbatos began pouring the tea.

“Remind us how you obtained this human? I might want one of my own,” Nergal chuckled.

“I didn’t obtain her,” Diavolo shook his head. “She decided she wanted to stay after the exchange program I’ve been working on. Sara loves the Devildom quite a bit.”

Malphas sipped his cup and turned to her. “Girl, do you plan to see my territory?”

“My name is Sara,” she said with the hint of a frown. “And as of yet, Lord Diavolo hasn’t commissioned me to go anywhere due to the state of the exchange program. I don't foresee a trip soon due to my work.”

“She just diplomatically told you to fuck off, Malphas,” Nergal laughed.

Malphas grunted and drank his tea. “You aren’t afraid of demons? Do you have a death wish?”

“I do hope you don’t intend on threatening my life. I may be human, but I am quite resourceful,” Sara smiled and tilted her head toward Lucifer.

The demon grinned and ducked closer to her. “You’re not as nervous as I thought. Shaking like an imp on a twig when we arrived. Tell me, girl, what do you want to achieve in the Devildom?”

“Home,” Sara responded and gestured to Diavolo. “Lord Diavolo and several other demons are my family. I am at his service to create a fortified bracing for his vision.”

Malphas went to touch her, and she took his wrist in her hand. “I’d prefer it if you did not do so without my consent,” Sara hissed.

“Impertinent mortal,” Malphas glowered.

“Malphas, don’t touch her. I’d hate to ruin our afternoon with you below my boot,” Diavolo said in a deep tone. One of which Sara had never heard since her stay. It caused a chill to run down her spine as Malphas pulled from her grip.

“My apologies, Diavolo,” Malphas hummed.

“Lord Diavolo,” Sara corrected him with a glare. “When you address him out of remorse, you will do so with his title.” A solid reminder that she knew he was on dangerous ground. The fucking gall of Malphas.

Nergal smirked and bent over the table toward her. “Aren’t you unique for a human? I can see why Diavolo agreed to your permanency. You address us as equals, don’t you?”

“I do not, but my loyalty for Lord Diavolo will always reign higher on the scope than my own station,” Sara explained before picking at her pastry.

“Sara is my wonderful companion. The Devildom oozes with rapture at her presence, and so do I,” Diavolo smiled and gazed at her.

“I’m privileged to be given the opportunity to share my devotion to the Devildom,” Sara remarked as she relaxed her rigid posture.

“Diavolo was explaining this program to us for the last several years, and I do admit I was apprehensive,” Nergal expressed as he tossed his hand. “However, his support among the Devilizen is by and large abundant.”

Sara rocked her head and gestured to Lucifer. “My first experience with the Devildom was at Lucifer’s home. I spent a year among him and his brothers. It gave me the chance to not only respect Lord Diavolo’s vision but to embrace the Devildom as my home.”

“Your brethren didn’t contemplate eating her, Lucifer?” Malphas questioned.

Lucifer grimaced. “Hardly. Three months in, and she had enraptured two of them into a pact.”

“You don’t smell like a succubus,” Malphas hummed. “How did you tempt them into pacts?”

Sara smiled and shrugged. “I was just myself, Malphas. I treated them not as scary demons, though I knew they could indeed kill me if they desired. I cared for them as respectable demons. Beings that I wanted to continue to have in my life.”

“Do all humans have this perspective?” Nergal questioned.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. “Humans are different from demons and angels. Our perspectives on life are so varied that I can’t speak for the masses.”

“Shall we finish our tea, and we can take a tour of the grounds?” Diavolo offered.

His brothers nodded, and Sara inwardly sighed with relief. She didn’t mind not being the centerpiece of conversation. By Diavolo’s smile and Lucifer’s subtle nod, she’d been doing well. However, there was something that smelt off about the two brothers. Sara wasn’t going to let her guard down yet.

* * *

The tour was excellent, and Diavolo kept her at arm’s reach. It varied greatly from her introduction to Malphas and Nergal. His fingers roamed her back as he gestured to the different changes in the garden or castle. If that wasn’t a statement enough, Diavolo also found his reasons for his fingers to brush along her pact mark. Sara was short. He needed damn good reasons to bend or even, at one point, kneel to tie her shoe and caress it.

The announcement was crystal clear. This was my fucking human. Sara felt the warmth from the subtleties. She always pictured his brothers more like him in demeanor. The way he explained their support and conversations always seemed uplifting. This was not the case.

Malphas was mostly quiet about his interests. Analyzing things with calculating eyes, much like a raven or crow. Tilting his head and humming as Diavolo would explain. Nergal was more vocal about his questions. Often it would lead to Diavolo explaining why it was the betterment of the castle grounds to do such.

When they returned to the entrance hall, Diavolo caressed Sara’s shoulder and turned to his brothers. “I gather that you both will want to get refreshed before dinner?”

They nodded, and Nergal cleared his throat. “Our rooms are still available?”

Diavolo smiled and agreed. “Of course.”

“Where are you staying at, girl?” Malphas questioned.

Diavolo’s nose twitched. “She stays in my room at night.”

“Of course she does,” Malphas smirked.

Diavolo stood taller in stature and cleared his throat. “Let’s speak plainly. I tire of these games. Sara is my companion. She isn’t shared for your benefit, and nor will you call on her for such. Am I clear?”

Oh damn. What a way to call out your brothers… Sara was actually impressed and a bit shocked at his possessive command.

“Very, Lord Diavolo,” Malphas voiced with the hint of a sneer.

“Of course, Lord Diavolo,” Nergal responded.

Diavolo turned to Sara and bent to kiss her hand. “You go ahead and get changed into something more comfortable. Lucifer will escort you,” he smiled before caressing her cheek.

“Thank you, Lord Diavolo,” she beamed and kissed his hand in return.

Lucifer approached and offered his arm, assisting her up the staircase. Sara felt like she could actually relax, at least until she heard the snickering down in the entrance hall.

“A human, Diavolo? You’re going to bend the knee to such a meek creature?” Nergal snickered.

“Father would strangle you for thinking she could be the Queen of the Devildom.”

“That’s not what he said about my mother,” Diavolo growled, which rumbled against the walls. “You best remember your fucking place.”

Lucifer rubbed her hand as they reached her door. “They’re jealous,” he nodded before they entered.

“Jealous of me?” Sara snorted while shaking her head.

“Jealous of him,” Lucifer clarified as he shut the door. “They weren’t expecting you to be so bold. You held yourself like royalty amongst them, and it’s intimidating.”

“Well, they clearly have a different view on humans,” she growled and pulled out the pins in her hair.

Lucifer shook his head and approached, unzipping her dress. “No, they don’t want him to have you. We need to keep an eye on them,” he insisted before stroking her skin.

Sara exhaled and glanced back at him. “They’re going to be persistent, aren’t they?”

Lucifer’s brow tightened, and he bobbed his head. “Yes, and I have no qualms ripping open both their throats if they try to touch you again.”

“You will not,” Sara warned. “We will handle this my way,” she nodded.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Your way? You have a way to fight against two demon princes?”

Sara smirked and touched his cheek. “I do. I’m newly aware of how possessive my demon prince is.”

Lucifer grinned and kissed her face. “You’re far more intelligent than I estimate at times.”

“This is his fight, and I’ll be damned if they think they can overstep their brother,” Sara spat and moved to unhook her bra. 

Lucifer rubbed out the emotional ruffles of the day with caresses and kisses. It was going to be a long few days. Thank goodness that Lucifer was going to be her silent guardian. Sara begged that there wouldn’t be a reason to have to take a stance, but she felt in her gut that there was a conflict brewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was set up entirely different than tea. Diavolo had the place settings where Sara was between him and Lucifer with his brothers across from them. It was yet another symbolic announcement and surprised her that Diavolo took his brothers’ actions as a threat.

Surely, they were threatening her well-being in a sense. They didn’t respect her, and the proof was that in their treatment. However, how far did that go? How grievous were their actions that Diavolo changed things?

Sara settled on a professional grey blouse with slacks. Not her most comfortable wear, but not as unimpressive as her pink pajamas that Asmo  _ and _ Diavolo love so much. Dinner was polite and dull in comparison to their afternoon. The brothers traded territory information and talked about their families.

Nergal had twenty concubine succubi that each had two children so far. There were twelve boys out of that batch. Yes, he used the word ‘batch’ in remarking about his sex slave succubi. Claiming that he was about to update for fresh blood.

Malphas had a more illustrious pallet for lovers. He had sixty children, with only twenty of them boys. Malphas did boast in full about their strength and how they have become vigilant warriors. There was quite a theme, and Sara hummed.

“What is it?” Diavolo asked before eating a bit of his cake.

“I was just curious. Are female demons less powerful than males?” She questioned.

Malphas and Nergal scowled. “What makes you ask that?”

“You seem to imply that sons have greater prestige than your daughters,” Sara responded and shrugged. “I don’t mean to offend if it is an insult.”

“No, they’re just as potent, if not more so than males,” Diavolo nodded. “They speak of sons due to their interest in propelling their line.”

“When we spoke about dominant pairings, you mentioned that the one with more influence was to be passed on. How would that be any different in females?” Sara asked.

The demons at the table seemed a bit perplexed and shrugged. “There is far less control for a female to guarantee such,” Nergal nodded.

“How? She holds onto the child for a length of time. It is her body it feeds off of, and she nurtures it until birth. Why would that be any different?” Sara inquired as she waved her fork in the air. “It’s very patriarchal to think that females wouldn’t pass on your strength due to it.”

Diavolo grinned and bent to kiss her cheek, leaving a bit of chocolate on her face. “You’re so magnificent with your mind. You see, this is why she’s the future of the Devildom,” he said while nodding at his brothers.

The two brothers scowled at each other before looking at Sara. “Do you believe that females should sit on the throne of the Devildom?” Malphas questioned.

Sara raised her eyebrows and sat up. “Do you have sisters I don’t know about?”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I believe it was hypothetical.”

“Then yes, if she’s boasted as worthy by her predecessor. If Lord Diavolo has a daughter at some point, I would hope that he embraces that concept. Many human kingdoms and dynasties were quite profitable and prosperous during a female leader’s reign. They even handled diplomacy and war far better than their male counterparts. I was quite the feminist in the physical realm,” Sara explained before reaching for her water.

The two brothers appeared to be contemplating her words as their noses twitched and lips skirted from side to side. Diavolo was eating his cake with a grin and rocked his head.

“That’s fair, Sara. If I have a daughter who carries more strength than a son, she shall be next in line,” he voiced.

“Diavolo,” Nergal hissed.

“What she says is true. Our father didn’t have any daughters to see if that was applicable. It is obvious you have an abundance of daughters. Both of you. If it came to who would be better positioned in millennials from now where I would make that decision, then I would not base it off of gender.”

Malphas smirked. “Your little human would be long dead by then.”

Diavolo, instead of taking the bait, stroked Sara’s hair. “How is the cake this evening, Sara? Barbatos was quite pleased with it.”

Sara beamed up at him and nodded. “It is delectable. I have to have him show me the recipe one of these days. He’s so tightlipped about it.”

“What you’re insisting is quite the variance of our way of life,” Nergal said with a scowl.

“Why is that a variance? Mighty are the worthy with strength and power? Why would gender have any part of such?” Sara questioned.

“Because females are weaker. They can be subdued and preyed on,” Malphas smirked as he eyed her.

“You just informed me that females are not weaker. To put it plainly, Lords is that an appendage between your legs does not make you more powerful,” Sara said with more conviction.

“You little pestilence!” Nergal snarled.

Sara stood up and crossed her arms. “I am but a human. I claim no voice in your realm past what Lord Diavolo has granted me. I have no power, no fortunes, and no interest in a seat in your courts. My voice is only offered in discussion due to the merit of propelling the Devildom to its potential. You may take such or leave it at the table when you head home, but you will not insult me in my home. Am I clear about that?”

The silence was earth-shaking. Sara glared at the two demon princes with a narrowed dare. She could fight her own battles with Diavolo’s encouragement. He had said such to her before dinner. He didn’t want her to cow to them if they weren’t going to respect her.

“I believe she deserves an answer,” Diavolo hummed.

“Yes,” Nergal hissed.

“Perfectly,” Malphas sneered.

“Excellent, then I think we can move on from this subject,” Sara nodded and sat back down.

Diavolo reached under the table and caressed her thigh where his mark was located. He smiled and tilted his head before forking up more cake. Did she being all snappish with his brothers cause him some pleasure? Well, maybe he liked that she didn’t settle for being treated less than he saw her.

* * *

Last night she enjoyed the pleasantries of a possessive Prince of the Devildom. Oh, did Diavolo deliver on a beastly claim over her body. Sara loved his tender hedonism usually, but this marked a wonderful change. Enough of one where she woke up and groaned at the stiffness in her limbs.

He wasn’t in bed with her. Another odd change. Maybe he was out gallivanting with his brothers. She puffed and rolled over, taking the sheets to her nose. He always smelt so great, and even after all this time, she was enthralled by how it warmed her abdomen.

There was a knock at the door. “Good morning,” Barbatos called through it.

She bundled the blankets to her chest. “Come in,” she called out.

Barbatos didn’t meet her eye as he walked over to the table and set down a tray. “Lord Diavolo was making positive that you got your tea this morning, Sara. He went with his brothers down to the lower layer to see their father. Lucifer accompanied them,” he declared while dressing the tea.

“Barbatos, why are they being so,” she stopped and exhaled.

“It was quite an anomaly that Lord Diavolo was born and powerful straight from birth. They hold a bit of tension for his granted right,” Barbatos explained with his back to her.

Sara nodded. She had figured as much, but Lord Diavolo was far too generous to his kin to see such. “I see.”

“The Demon Lord loves him very much. He speaks highly of Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos voiced as he grabbed her teacup and handed it to her without looking at Sara.

Sara stopped him and took his gloved hand. “Thank you for taking such wonderful care of him, Barbatos. You helped shape him into an intelligent and compassionate leader.”

Barbatos cleared his throat as his cheeks tinted. “Thank you for your praise, but it has been my pleasure to serve him.”

She squeezed his hand again before releasing it. “And it’s my pleasure to serve him because of your kind instruction and care.”

Barbatos puffed, and his smile grew genuine as he stepped from the bed. “I am delighted you chose to stay, Sara. He listens to your words and applies a new light to the Devildom he only dreamed about. Thank you,” with that, the butler left, but not without smiling at her while closing the door.

Sara sipped her tea and hummed. What a different and unusual story that was playing out before them. Three brothers, all princes. Two older, quite a bit from the general dialogue. When Diavolo was born, it likely was a shock to them that he was powerful. Even more of a shock, the Demon Lord named him next to the throne before descending to his slumber.

They had sons. They were posturing. Hmm, this wasn’t so different from human dramas after all. Looking at famed kingdoms and risks of losing a throne or capturing one. Lucifer wasn’t just here for her, despite what Diavolo might think. There was something a bit odd about them both waiting to meet Sara.

Posturing. Sara lounged on the bed as her eyebrows knitted. They wouldn’t outright attack him or intimidate him because they couldn’t. Diavolo was the strongest being in the Devildom that was cognitive. Although, he does have a weakness now, in their opinion. Her.

Well, shit. Damn Diavolo and his great intentions of sharing his adoration for her. Sara was going to have to be especially cautious. At least she proved she wasn’t some weak-minded boot licker last night. That did put a bit of shit in their soup. 

Sara smiled and climbed from the bed, nabbing up her robe. Yes, she could happily enjoy such a statement. It was all so ridiculous when you broke it down. Diavolo was going to be the next king, and they really couldn’t do anything about it. Well, as long as she stayed within reach of Lucifer or Diavolo for the rest of their stay. 

The gruesome idea of them threatening her life to use her against him was cringe-worthy. She couldn’t enact against Diavolo, and they would know that, but a threat to her life would be a bargaining chip. Sara shook her head and wandered to her room. That was an awful nightmare; she wouldn’t play out.

Sara locked her door and was tempted to have Solomon teach her a spell on locks after this. It was a fleeting thought as she wandered to her bathroom and started the tub. Pulling out her D.D.D, she dialed and hummed as it rang.

“Hello, my sweet!” Asmo’s cheery voice came through.

“Hello, handsome. I’m just getting in a bath and wanted to talk,” she sighed.

“Oh, how’s your stay with the other, other demon princes going?” Asmo asked.

“Let’s talk about something easier,” she grunted. “How’s the house?”

“Mammon almost burned it down,” Satan called from the background.

Sara moaned and moved the phone as she slid into the tub. “Mammon, don’t make me order you to punch yourself over the phone,” she puffed.

“It was an accident, and don’t you dare, human!” Mammon shouted.

Asmo sighed and then cleared his throat. “You know, I would have thought you would have been running around like royalty today.”

“They went to go visit their father. I’m actually free from duties until they get back,” Sara smiled as she added in some bath salts. “This has been a trial, Asmo. They absolutely hate me.”

“I’ll punch them for you,” Beel grumbled.

Sara laughed while shaking her head. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, Beel. I just didn’t think with how kind Lord Diavolo is, that his brothers were going to be this bad. One of them actually tried to feel me up the first moments of meeting me.”

“That doesn’t sound like hate,” Asmo murmured.

“You can still want to dominate someone and hate them,” she reminded him.

“Very true,” Satan agreed.

Sara shut off the water and breathed. “I’ll be so glad when this is over. Then I have to get ready for the orientation of the humans for the exchange. They’ll be here Friday, so I need you all to join me in shifts on the tour. You and Beel are going to help me explain the restaurants and shops, right?”

“Yep!” Asmo said.

“Whatever you want, Sara. I just want food after,” Beel laughed.

“No more talks of work!” Mammon snapped.

Sara giggled and swished her foot in the water. “You’re right. I won’t.”

“That’s right,” Mammon huffed.

“Shaddap, Mammon,” Belphie hissed. “Sara, are you alright? You sound off.”

Sara breathed and twitched her nose. “It’s just a bit to take on sometimes. I’m so happy that I’m here, and I get to work hard, but occasionally me being human catches up. I just need to hear your voices to help get a bit more pep in my step.”

“We love you and miss you! Next weekend you’re spending Friday night?” Asmo asked.

“Yes, I definitely am,” Sara grinned. “So, get your urchin brin masks ready because I need some skincare!”

Asmodeus sighed and swooned. “Yes, and then you can tell me more about this brothers' fiasco.”

“I will. Everyone, please listen to the rules while Lucifer is gone? I really don’t want him to go on a sadistic rampage when he gets home.”

Laughter and Mammon were groaning. 

“Take care of yourself, Sara. You’re brilliant and deserve to be valued for it,” Satan reminded her.

“I will if you do the same. I love you all very much. Seriously, my heart couldn’t love any deeper than the affection I feel for you all,” Sara responded.

They all bid her farewell, and she sighed with a smile. Cleaning up in the tub, she climbed out and wrapped her towel around her form. It should be a decent enough day. She’ll hold her chin high, be the same brilliant, pragmatic, and compassionate woman she always has been. Sara won’t allow some asshole demons, no matter their rank, to treat her like that.

Stepping out of the room, she stopped dead.

“How touching that you share such deep affections for so many demons,” Nergal purred.

They were in her room. Her very locked room. This wasn’t fucking good at all.

“Why don’t you come to share with us some stories about how many demons you like to fuck other than our brother? We don’t mind listening,” Malphas smirked and patted the bed.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

“Let go of me!” Sara howled as she struggled against Malphas.

“Look at her pretty little body. When’s the last time we had human, Nergal?” Malphas chuckled.

Sara slapped Malphas as he yanked her. “Let me fucking go!”

“Oh, she’s so feisty,” Nergal laughed as his brother threw her to the bed.

She moved to the other side of the bed and knew they backed her into a corner. Literally, a corner. She snatched the vase off the table and tossed it, missing both the demons when they ducked.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” She cried while rubbing the spot on her chest as she shielded herself.

“Oh, she looks almost too good to just fuck,” Malphas groaned as he prowled around the bed.

“Yeah, I bet she tastes great,” Nergal laughed while trailing him. 

Sara moved to touch her leg, but Malphas bolted to her and pinned her against the wall. She struggled and shouted as his hand nearly broke her wrist. He yanked her upward by her wrist and groaned as she dangled and cried.

“You fucking bastard,” she snapped and moved to kick him.

She caught purchase on the bulge she was hoping for, causing the demon to groan and drop her. Sara scrambled to her feet to try and get by, but he snarled and snagged her by her hair. Sara had caressed Diavolo's mark before he yanked her in front of him. Malphas picked her up by her neck and she fought through her panic, scratching at his face.

“What a fucking cunt,” Malphas roared and slammed her against the wall.

The door busted open, and Lucifer ran inside, but Nergal slammed the fallen angel against the wall. They grappled as Lucifer snarled and kicked him. Sara likely would have been able to watch more if they didn’t move behind Malphas. There was another thud, and Lucifer growled. “Not, so fast, cuck. We’re going to have fun with your whore princess, too,” Nergal chuckled.

Lucifer punched with ferocious might, and the demon wavered before slamming him into the dresser. Lucifer was lying motionless on the floor. Sara let out another squeezed cry just as Malphas unfastened himself. She struggled to keep her senses in his hold by pulling up her body on his arm. She attempted to kick him again, and his body didn’t give.

“Enough, put her down,” A deep voice entered the room.

“No,” Nergal smiled as he paced to his brother.

Malphas scratched at Sara’s form with sharp nails, leaving hot red marks that began to bleed. Sara snarled and huffed. But her weight was too much as he raised her higher on the wall. 

“What do you think, Diavolo? Your little human as a snack?” Malphas jeered as he licked his fingers in front of her.

“If I repeat myself, I will tear your limbs off,” Diavolo growled.

Nergal smirked and walked up to Malphas, patting his shoulder. “You can take one of us, Diavolo, but she will die.”

Sara winced and swung her body enough to catch Malphas unawares in the jaw with her foot. He fell backward, and she tumbled to the floor next to Lucifer. Diavolo rushed in front of them, and black mist radiated from him.

“All because father woke up enough to speak to me? You dare betray the Devildom in such a way!” Diavolo roared.

Sara was checking Lucifer, and he winced and stared at her before rubbing his head. “Are you alright?” she asked him.

He nodded and stood up, shedding his cloak for her to wrap around her form. 

“She,” Nergal couldn’t finish because Diavolo took his neck in his grasp and lifted his brother off the ground. 

“I should kill you both! I should put your heads on pikes out in front of the castle! She would wear your wings like a robe, and when asked, it would be addressed as the demons that crossed her!” Diavolo snarled as Nergal struggled.

The room was heavy as Nergal struggled, and Malphas groaned on his knees. Lucifer was glowing with the same menacing energy as he stood by Diavolo. They were ready for pure carnage.

“But you won’t,” Sara said.

Diavolo glanced back at the bundled woman on the floor before tossing Nergal at the wall. “No, I won’t. I have better use of you,” he hissed. 

Malphas and Nergal didn’t get off the floor while on their knees. Diavolo went to Sara and scooped her off the ground. He scowled and tilted her neck to reveal the red marks. Diavolo analyzed her wrist, and she winced. Oh, yeah, that was definitely broken as it cracked and went limp. She had to stifle her cries not to anger Diavolo further.

“Barbatos!” Diavolo shouted.

“Yes, Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos declared as he walked inside the room.

“Please escort my brothers to the impenetrable cell we have in the crypts? Afterward, I will need Solomon for some serious mending,” He ordered.

“Right away,” Barbatos bowed.

Diavolo stepped from the bedside to allow Barbatos to do whatever binding he had done on Malphas and Nergal before they followed him from the room. Once out of the room, Diavolo put her on the bed and touched her face.

“Where else are you hurt?” he asked with urgency.

Sara held her wrist to her chest and shook her head. “I’m alright. Just my wrist, stomach, and neck.”

Diavolo shuddered a breath and stroked her hair. “Oh, Sara. My lovely beautiful Sara! I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry about my brothers,” he stopped when she kissed him.

“I’m alright, Dia,” she whispered. “I promise.”

“She might be in shock, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer declared.

“Sit, sit with her,” he ordered.

Lucifer sat next to her on the bed and moved the cloak closer to her body. “We need to get her to your room in a moment.”

“You’re going to stay with her, all day and night. You’re not going to leave her side,” Diavolo commanded and kissed her forehead.

Sara breathed, and the realization of what had happened hit her. Tears welled in her eyes as she puffed. “All because I am human?” she breathed.

“No, not just because you’re human, Sara. They stomped away when my father woke up to speak to me, just me. He gave me his praises, and they were in a fury,” Diavolo winced as he caressed her cheek. “This is my fault. I should have left Lucifer with you.”

Sara shook her head and cleared her eyes. “No, you have to be safe as well.”

Lucifer tucked some of Sara’s hair behind her ear. “You fought very well. I’m relieved that your training with Beelzebub has come into use.”

Diavolo tried for a smile as he nodded. “Yes, that was quite handy. I’m going to give him a huge reward for his efforts.”

Sara touched Diavolo’s cheek and scowled. “Please don’t be upset. I was almost certain your brothers might try something before they left. I didn’t realize it was going to be in my room, but I knew what could possibly happen.”

“How? How are you so diplomatic about this?” Diavolo huffed. “They hurt you! No one is ever going to hurt you again. I will kill anyone whoever touches you in that manner!” He snarled.

“Lord Diavolo, take a breath and stand up. You need a moment,” Lucifer declared. “Please?”

Diavolo stood up and groaned as he rolled his neck. The coal mist was still swirling in the room as he tried to center. Lucifer moved closer to Sara and stroked her hair as she leaned into him. Fuck, what a start to the day.

“Your bravery is commendable,” Lucifer voiced.

Sara was starting to feel the effects of her injuries after her adrenaline left her. She whimpered and held her arm to her chest with her uninjured hand. Lucifer made hushed sounds and radiated calm as Diavolo breathed.

“Those fucking imps,” Diavolo puffed and turned to the woman. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Diavolo scooped her up with care and nodded for Lucifer to walk in front of them. He followed the silent command, and they shuffled toward Diavolo’s quarters. Once inside, Diavolo set Sara down on the mattress and pulled out the t-shirt she gave him for Christmas. Lucifer pulled Sara from the cloak and checked the scratches.

“Mendable?” Diavolo questioned.

“I would rather wait for Solomon. He would be able to check human flesh for any diseases or scum before the mending,” Lucifer noted.

Sara breathed and relaxed against the pillows. “Dia, get me some shorts I left in here? I’d rather not let Solomon see me this undressed.”

Diavolo nodded and dug in his drawers before pulling out a pink fluffy pair of short shorts. He handed them to Lucifer, and the prideful demon slid them on her with care. Lucifer took the shirt off the bed and slid it over her head, carefully helping her arms through each sleeve. After that, he tied the shirt off over her chest so that her wounds were revealed.

Diavolo scrubbed his face and twitched his nose. “When is that human going to get here!”

Lucifer glanced at Sara, who smiled despite her pain. “He sounds like you, Lucifer.”

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. “If you thought I could be prideful, never cross Lord Diavolo,” he smirked.

Diavolo breathed and smiled before sitting on the bed. “Yes, well, I don’t like people I love getting harmed from my lack of forethought.”

There was a knock at the door, and Barbatos entered. “Solomon is here.”

Diavolo gestured for him to let him inside. Barbatos cleared his throat and opened the door revealing Solomon in human casual wear. He nodded at Barbatos and walked over toward Lord Diavolo.

“How can I help, Lord Diavolo?”

“Check her injuries? She was attacked by one of my brothers,” Diavolo mumbled.

Sara maneuvered to the edge of the bed as Solomon approached. “Seems you are less injured than I thought. When Barbatos told me you were attacked, I expected you to be in ribbons,” he mused.

“You’re not expecting anything from them, are you?” She asked before touching his hand.

“Sara, don’t,” Diavolo groaned.

“No,” Solomon smiled. “I’d rather see this as one human who enjoys demons helping another human who does,” he declared and glanced down at her side.

“Is it bad?” Sara asked.

“Well, it’s not great,” Solomon scrunched his nose. When he touched the skin near it, Sara winced and puffed. Solomon ducked closer and smelt the wound. “They were smart not to mend it yet. He had poison on his nails. Lay down. I brought something just in case.”

Sara complied and breathed as Solomon left the room and came back in with a bag. He set it down on the floor and dug before pulling out an emerald vial. “This is going to hurt. Quite possibly more than the scratch. It’s going to push out the poison that will soon start eating away at your flesh.”

Diavolo moved next to her face and took her healthy hand in his. “I’m so sorry, Sara. Please forgive me,” he whispered.

She smiled and shook her head. “No need for forgiveness, Lord Diavolo. I’ll be fine soon,” she voiced.

He kissed her forehead and then took his fingers to his lips. Solomon poured the potion on, and immediately searing pain shot down her spine. Sara cried and squeezed his hand while Solomon held her legs still.

Solomon then took a towel from his bag and pressed roughly into her side, soaking up the gurgling pus coming out. He repeated the process twice more before the pus stopped altogether. It was murderous, and Sara had tears streaming down her face before he finished.

“Very good. Now it can be mended. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to change the scarring. Poisons like this tend to leave reminders of what you lived through,” Solomon sighed before grabbing his grimoire.

Lucifer stood up and scowled. 

“Relax,” Solomon smirked. “Sara and I have an understanding. I’d never use magic against her.”

Diavolo nodded, and Lucifer crossed his arms as he watched the sorcerer. He sealed the wound with ease, and the silvery lines were all that was left from the battle wound. Sara breathed and puffed before sitting up. Solomon gestured for her hand, and Sara offered it with a cringe.

“That understanding, so we’re all clear, is I will never send my demons after him over a disagreement,” Sara tried for a smile.

Solomon beamed as he glanced down at her thigh. “Ah, yes, the Prince of the Devildom at your back, who would trifle with you but his brothers, correct? That’s a spectacular pact mark. He must have spent quite some devoted time doing it.”

Sara let out a pained laugh. “Too very true on both fronts.”

Solomon tutted with a shake of his head and scrutinized her wrist. “Sara, you crunched it to near splinters. How are you not screaming?”

She shook her head. “Fuck if I know. I’m in a fucking shitload of pain, though. Can you fix it?”

He offered it back so she could pull it to her chest. Solomon went back into his bag and grumbled to himself before pulling out a long cloth. He gestured for it back and began to wrap it all the way from the top of her palm down to the middle of her forearm. After he was satisfied, he grabbed his book, touched the bandage, and it hardened like a cast.

“She’ll need to keep that on for two weeks. It will give a chance for the magic to help mend the break, and it will be as good as new,” Solomon explained with a nod.

“Her neck?” Diavolo asked.

Solomon nodded and moved closer to Sara’s face. “You’re quite pretty, did you know that?” he asked.

Lucifer bristled, and Diavolo cleared his throat.

“You better stop hitting on me in front of them, or they will think twice about you coming back this year,” Sara laughed as she tilted her head.

“I was only musing on your attractive features. I’ve always found them appealing,” he declared before running his finger along her neck. “Well, it seems he didn’t scratch you, which is wonderful. Let me just mend the bruising.” Solomon quickly healed her neck while gliding over the mark and stood up with a nod. “Your companion is now almost as good as when she woke up this morning.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer nodded.

“Don’t leave quite yet. Let’s have lunch,” Diavolo declared as he stood up.

“Only if you don’t feel obligated,” Solomon said.

Lucifer reached over and untied the shirt, so Sara’s midriff was covered. “I believe it would be a kindness for your time and precious effort to mend Sara,” Lucifer voiced.

“Do you feel like eating, my lovely Sara?” Diavolo asked.

She smiled and rocked her head. “I could eat. I didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

Diavolo sighed, and Solomon stepped aside to allow him through. “That needs to be rectified,” he responded and lifted her.

Solomon picked up his bag and pulled out three vials before handing them to Lucifer. “One after lunch, one at dinner, and the last tomorrow. It should prevent any lingering pain and possible effects of the poison.”

“My own personal doctor,” Sara laughed as she wrapped her arms around Diavolo’s neck.

Solomon smiled and shut his bag. “Well, if you do need care while I’m here. I’d be glad to be of service. You did me a kindness by allowing me to return with a few of my peers.”

Lucifer pocketed the vials and gestured to the door. “Let’s have some lunch so Sara can rest after.”

They shuffled from the room, and Solomon turned to Diavolo and Sara as they walked down the stairs. “I have some questions.”

“Of course you do,” Sara laughed. “What is it?”

“When you received your pact, did it feel different from Lord Diavolo?” Solomon asked.

The prices we pay for a kindness. “Yes, it took him quite a while to do so because it was generally more overwhelming,” Sara answered.

“Ah, interesting. You’re the first pact made with him. His father had granted a pact to Lorelai before Lord Diavolo was born. At least from what I’ve read from the texts.”

“Queen,” Lucifer interjected.

“Yes, my apologies, Queen Lorelai,” Solomon corrected.

“The _only_ pact,” Sara clarified with a glare.

Solomon beamed and rocked his head. “Yes, again, my apologies. Only.”

Sara touched Diavolo’s cheek, and he smiled at her. “You scared me,” he sighed.

“I won’t do it again,” Sara laughed.

“Sara, have you noticed a difference since the pact? It’s a fairly unusual circumstance, and no one quite knows what it would do. Initial pacts give benefits to the recipient, but it’s hard to say what his would offer,” Solomon declared as they entered the dining room.

She hummed and tilted her head. Had she felt any different since? “Well, I definitely feel more lively. I don’t exhaust myself easily. Maybe that whole bit about pain has to do with it?”

Solomon tapped his chin as Diavolo sat her down in a chair. “That could be an excellent point. I do enjoy finding out new things. I’ve had pacts for years, yet still seem to find out something new.”

Lucifer and Diavolo sat down, but it was Lucifer that hummed. “It would explain her reactions after the attack.”

Diavolo winced. “Let’s avoid talking about that while it’s still so fresh.”

“Of course,” Solomon agreed. 

Sara smiled at Solomon while taking Diavolo’s hand. “I diplomatically told one of Lord Diavolo’s brother’s to fuck off yesterday.”

Lucifer covered his smile as Diavolo chuckled. “She was quite fearsome. If I didn’t know she was human, I would have assumed she was a demon.”

Solomon tapped his chin and hummed. “You might be the most powerful human alive, Sara. It would be interesting to see if you could take to learning sorcery.” 

“Maybe you can teach me a few things,” she agreed.

“I could if you’ll allow me to record your progress,” Solomon voiced.

“As much as I detest humans using magic for their benefits,” Lucifer said and rolled his neck. “It might be an intelligent decision given her position in the Devildom.”

“I have to agree,” Diavolo nodded and squeezed her hand. “I want her protected.”

“You and I both, Lord Diavolo,” Solomon smiled. “I plan on remaining quite invested in her successes in the Devildom.”

Sara groaned and waved her cast. “Alright, but we really need to get off of me as a subject. Solomon, seriously, if you get them both started,” she paused as Diavolo laughed.

“She’s absolutely brilliant. Did you know the new foundation for the Celestial Realm class she had written off Michael’s summary? Two small paragraphs, and she created the whole syllabus,” Diavolo explained.

Lucifer bobbed his head. “She’s quite proficient.”

Sara groaned. “Alright.”

Solomon smiled, and that went on longer than the food was served and eaten. Sara was happy for the distraction, but she thought about the brothers in the cell. What was Diavolo going to do with them? He said he had better use of them, but what was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was quite uncomfortable despite the whole affair. She was sitting in her chair next to Lord Diavolo in a black crop top with her formal jacket open, a pair of leggings Diavolo loved because it had sheer paneling where his mark was, and barefoot. Not really throne room appeal. 

Also, she didn’t know what he was doing. He told her everything. It was odd and unlike him to be so hushed about this event. The door opened, and Barbatos with Lucifer walked in Malphas and Nergal. Lucifer took them by the collars of their soiled shirts and tossed them to the ground, causing them to slide to the steps of the throne.

“My treacherous brothers,” Diavolo sighed.

They glared up at him, still not climbing from their knees. Lucifer moved to the right side of the platform while Barbatos stood close to Sara. This was their trial.

“In light of your actions yesterday and what father told me, I can comfortably decide to kill you,” Lord Diavolo hummed.

The room was silent. The two brothers were scowling at Diavolo but had buttoned their mouths shut. Even Lucifer seemed far more intense than the morning. He spent the entire night with her and Diavolo in his room, allowing the comforts of both of them. It was such a beautiful event… this was going to be one of the uglier ones.

“However, it’s not my decision,” Diavolo voiced before turning to Sara. “You’re choosing between their deaths or their servitude.”

Malphas hissed as Nergal grimaced.

Sara tilted her head. “It would make my life extensively longer,” she hummed.

“A life for a life,” Diavolo nodded. “If you two are going to remain in your territories, you must make a pact with my companion. You will be barred from ever being considered for the throne, and your children forfeit. If you do not, I kill you and place my own leadership in your territories. Your children will still be forfeit, but they will also be forced from their castles,” Diavolo explained.

“Then what would be the point?” Malphas hissed.

“The point is you get to live,” Diavolo said and then waved his hand. “Which is far more mercy than I would give you if it were my choice.”

“Fine,” Nergal puffed.

“What?” Malphas spat at him. “She’s a disgusting mortal. Why would we serve her?”

“All that we’ve built will turn to ash,” Nergal hissed.

Sara cuffed her leggings and stood up. She walked in front of the kneeling demons and scowled down at them. Pitiful creatures that reminded her that there were worse things than her father in this world.

“Kiss her feet and make a pact with her, or I will kill you and make plans for your plumage as her formal robes,” Diavolo growled.

Nergal was first as he kissed her feet and touched her foot, forming the pact. It was heated and uncomfortable but small due to his rush to finish it. Now she could see why Diavolo took his time. It was a major discomfort to have a pact done at such a speed by ancient demons. 

She stepped to Malphas, who sneered and exhaled. He repeated the process, and soon the two pact marks rested on her feet. Sara moved between them and bent, taking their chins to her fingers.

“I command you to never participate or plot in acts against Lord Diavolo,” she paused as their eyes grew. Damn right, she knew. It would be ignorant not to think they would. “I command you to loyally serve him and his reign to your dying breath.” She paused, and they winced. “And I command you never to harm another human again. You will serve me as you serve Lord Diavolo and never speak poorly about either of us. I will not call on you, and you will never see me again, but you will remember my commands for the rest of your lives.”

She moved from them after that and sat back down. Diavolo smirked and gestured for them to stand. “Barbatos, you can take off the binding now. My brothers will be leaving shortly. Remember this, brothers, my leniency is not mercy. You will serve me loyally and feverishly from this moment forth. Now, you may take your leave,” Diavolo dismissed them with a toss of his hand.

Barbatos moved to the pair, releasing them, and both stormed from the room without a word. Lucifer moved to the front of the throne platform and crossed his arms with a smirk. 

“You truly are maniacal, Sara. You took any sliver of hope for them to overtake Lord Diavolo with a single command.”

“I didn’t make those pacts out of love. I did so out of preservation. Now their kin can never take up arms against the Devildom,” Sara nodded.

Diavolo relaxed on his throne and hummed. “Well, that solves many of my problems. Lucifer, if you’re exhausted from the castle, you can go, my friend. I would hate to sequester any more of your time.”

“Only if you feel my presence is undesired, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer replied.

“I have a wonderful idea,” Sara said.

“What’s that?” Diavolo asked.

Sara climbed from her chair and stretched. “Why don’t we go with him? We can give Barbatos the day off from his duties before all the chaos from RAD starts.”

Barbatos blinked as he approached. “Sara, it’s unnecessary.”

“No, she’s right, Barbatos. You’ve worked extraordinarily hard while my insolent brothers were here. If Lucifer will have us, we could make a day of it,” Diavolo smiled as he clapped.

Lucifer snorted and waved his hand. “If you honestly feel comfortable, Lord Diavolo. My home is yours.”

“All of the demons in that house are under her pact. I can’t possibly be unsafe,” Diavolo laughed.

“Including yourself, young master,” Barbatos covered his chuckle with his fist.

“Then I’m going to change, and we should go have some fun,” Sara smiled, and she moved toward the exit.

“I really am deeply in love with her,” Diavolo’s laugh could be heard from the doorway.

“Me too,” Lucifer sighed in a loud tone.

Sara was smiling to herself and glanced down at her feet as she walked. Those were the only two pacts she was going to make, not out of care or adoration. However, it was powerful to think that her attackers would now serve her. Diavolo was likely the most dangerous being in all the realms. She served him after all. Solomon is going to have spasms if he ever found out.

* * *

The entire house was in an uproar when Sara walked into the entrance. Nevermind their strict brother, nor the serving ruler of the Devildom. No. It was Sara. Literally almost tugged to the floor with Asmo and Levi pulling her into embraces at the same time.

“Get off, get off of her now!” Lucifer bellowed and swooped her up in his arms. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked her while stroking her face.

Oh, how the tables turned. Now Lucifer was going to get all protective? Sara breathed and smiled. “Yes, I’m fine, Lucifer. They’re just happy to see me. They don’t know what happened.”

The donut in Beel’s hand dropped. “What happened?”

“Well, I was attacked,” Sara started.

Beel stomped forward and took her from Lucifer with a glare. “She said you would take care of her. She was scared yesterday on the phone.”

Lucifer winced at the same time as Diavolo. “Now, Beelzebub,” Lucifer attempted.

Beel bent and touched her face. “Where did he hurt you? Are you alright? Is this because of those demons?” He asked while lifting her cast.

“Yes, Beel and Lucifer did exactly what he could. He was overpowered, too, which is why I told you not to come,” Sara sighed. “Don’t be angry with Lucifer and Lord Diavolo, alright?”

Beel pressed her cast to his face. “Sara, you can’t get hurt like this anymore.”

It was so sweet and tender that tears welled in her eyes. “I promise I won’t, alright? If I ever get scared, I’ll have you come right away,” she nodded.

“Not before me,” Mammon complained.

“Shut up,” Bephie snapped and shoved him.

He stood up and wrapped his arm around her before glaring at the pair still by the door. “Never again. She’s family, and if we all can’t be there, none of us go.”

Diavolo smiled and nodded. “Alright, Beel. I also do have to thank you for working so diligently with her. She was able to protect herself because of your training.”

Sara gasped and pulled away from him with a nod. “Yes, I almost forgot! I kicked Malphas right in his jaw and knocked him over!”

Beel beamed and ruffled her hair. “Good, he deserved it.”

“Wait, just a fucking moment!” Mammon snapped as he walked into the room. “What were you doing that you could even reach his jaw?”

He picks now. Now of all times to get smart. Devildom help them.

“He kinda,” she mumbled the rest.

“Say what? Did you say he pinned you against a wall by your neck?” Mammon shouted.

“Mammon,” Lucifer hissed.

Sara breathed and turned to the two demons behind her and then pivoted back to the brothers. Sara scrunched her nose before recapping what happened after she got off the phone. She spared them the detail of their language, but the details were seedy as she explained them. At one point, Beel threw the vase on the table with a growl, to Lucifer’s increased displeasure.

She finished with Solomon coming and healing her up, pointing at the cast on her arm for two weeks. All the brothers were in the room now, and all appeared furious.

“What happened to them?” Beel growled.

“Oh, I made pacts with them,” Sara beamed. “They’ll never harm anyone ever again against Diavolo’s wishes.”

“Are we done with the recap? Lord Diavolo might be uncomfortable,” Lucifer sighed.

“Beel is right, Lucifer. You are Sara’s family, and they deserved to know,” Diavolo nodded.

Beel didn’t say a word. He scooped up Sara and stomped into the sitting room. Everyone followed, and as he sat down, the brothers crowded her. “Guys, really, I’m fine,” she tried.

He hugged her tightly and nosed her forehead. “I’m not ever going to let that happen to you again,” he said.

“Me either,” Belphie agreed.

“Me too!” Levi added with a thumbs up.

“Oi, me first, though!” Mammon huffed.

“And I will certainly kill them before you get hurt, Sara,” Satan expressed.

“I also won’t let you get hurt. I don’t like killing because it causes wrinkles, but I’d do it for you, Sara,” Asmo declared.

Diavolo and Lucifer stood at the doorway, and the Demon Prince smiled. “I always did appreciate how tight-knit your family is."

Lucifer sighed and moved in before kneeling for Beel and Sara. "I'm apologetic for not living up to my word, Beelzebub. Will you forgive me?"

Beel rocked his head. "Yes, as long as we don't let her get hurt again."

Sara kissed Beel's cheek before sitting up and reaching for Lucifer. He went to help her up, but she took his gloved hand to her lips. "You were masterful in your protection, Lucifer. Please don't be so hard on yourself."

He smiled and returned the gesture before standing. Sara climbed up and bounced over to Diavolo. "So, what do we do during these days off at the House of Lamentation?" Diavolo questioned.

"Is Diavolo staying with us today? Satan asked.

Sara nodded. “We’re taking a break from the castle today. His brothers left early, so we have some free time,” she smiled and waved him to come into the room.

Diavolo situated his jacket and shrugged. “Sara suggested Barbatos take the day off.”

“I’m his protector,” she teased and winked at Beel. “I have all of you to protect me.”

Lucifer stroked Sara’s hair and hummed. “What is that awful game you love so much, Leviathan? The one with the horrible cards?”

Levi gasped and raised his finger. “ _ Demonic Runes and Satanic Rituals Against the Devildom! _ Oh, Diavolo will love his card based on him,” he beamed.

Diavolo smirked and stepped into the room. “A card based on me? Is it a funny card?”

“It says, ‘ _ Sucking the Demon Prince’s dick for favor,’ _ and it’s so funny if you get Lucifer’s card!” Satan glowed with a laugh.

Sara covered her face and giggled as Lucifer growled. “Satan!”

“We should make the blank cards about Sara. She could be thrown in that mix too!” Asmo exclaimed.

“Why does anyone need to suck anyone’s dick here?” Sara puffed and moved to Levi. “Go ahead and go get it. Lord Diavolo looks intrigued.”

Levi kissed her cheek and shuffled off. 

“Sara, please let me brush your hair. It looks so messy,” Asmo complained.

Sara glanced over at Diavolo. He appeared to be hiding his discomfort fairly well. “You want to come to sit and watch us play a few matches first? I can get you something to drink.”

“No, I can! Did you want some Red Coffee? I was going to make some for Sara anyway,” Satan offered.

Sara covered her mouth to hide her shock. Satan eyed her as Diavolo bobbed his head. “If you’re making some, Satan.”

“This isn’t because he’s Lord Diavolo,” Satan grumbled and stomped from the room.

Sara gestured to the sofa next to Belphie. “Come sit with me, Lord Diavolo.”

Belphie grumbled but moved closer to Beel.

Diavolo smiled and nodded before sitting, allowing Sara to climb on his lap. Lucifer eased his posture and sat down in the empty armchair as Asmo skipped over toward Sara and stroked her hair. Belphie reached over and touched Sara's thigh with a small smile.

“Please? I have a new product for your curls. Can I please take care of this mess?” Asmo begged.

“Before I leave, I promise I’ll let you,” she smiled at him.

Beel tilted his head after eating the last of his donuts. “Lord Diavolo, do you take days off?”

Lord Diavolo smirked and rocked his head. “Every Sunday with Sara.”

“If you can call it days off,” Asmo snickered as he wandered over to the loveseat and relaxed against the arm.

Sara glared at Asmodeus. “You said you’d be quiet about what I tell you.”

Asmo grinned and mimicked, zipping his mouth shut.

Lord Diavolo laughed and wrapped his arm around her back. “She isn’t work, I promise.”

“Oh, Lord Diavolo,” Sara grumbled as she put her hand over her face.

Levi came into the room with a giant blue box and set it on the table with a smile. “I just finished making all the blank cards about Sara.”

She shook her head. “You guys are insane.”

Lucifer hummed after looking up from his D.D.D. “Solomon just asked me how you’re doing.”

“Asked you? Why didn’t he ask me?” Sara scowled.

“I just sent him a message of gratitude, and he skipped the pleasantries to ask about you,” Lucifer grumbled.

Asmo squealed and gasped. “Oh, yes, he asked me if I’d seen her. Seems like he’s quite concerned.”

Sara waved her hand. “Just tell him I’m feeling normal.”

“So, this game. What makes it so fun? I haven’t played cards since you taught me that game Blackened Jack,” Diavolo gestured to the cards that Levi was organizing.

“Blackjack,” Sara smiled.

Mammon ducked over the couch next to them. “Lord Diavolo, you know how to play Blackjack?” he grinned.

“Mammon, no,” Lucifer growled.

“The object of the game is to make the most obscene card combination with the black card. If you can make the Czar enjoy it enough to pick your card, then you get to get a chip. If you get the most when they run out, you win that round,” Sara explained.

“Who usually wins?” Diavolo inquired. 

“Satan,” Asmo puffed. “He’s a cheater.”

“I am not,” Satan grumbled as he entered the room with two mugs of coffee. “I just know everyone’s humor. Lucifer isn’t going to laugh about dick jokes. Sara enjoys anything that is mortifyingly funny. Levi likes Otaku jokes. It’s a simple game of knowing your opponents,” he said while setting down their coffee on the table nearby.

Diavolo beamed and rocked his head. “This sounds extremely enjoyable.”

“I knew you’d say that, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer grumbled.

Everyone moved closer to the coffee table, and Levi began to hand out the cards. It took Diavolo a few rounds to really understand the game. After that, it was difficult to compete with his obscene combinations. Satan was put to shame with how well he did. It was a great ice breaker for the Demon Prince, and soon, he was at ease with the brothers outside the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara was situating her coat as she approached Purgatory Hall. She had four humans to meet with and take on tour before Lord Diavolo’s speech. She checked her hair in the reflection of her phone and enjoyed the braids that Asmo created for her that ran along the side of her head.

How many were in Purgatory Hall now? Simeon took the top floor so he could work on his paperwork and have privacy. Two angels took the third floor across from Solomon. The second floor had three humans and the last angel. Man, oh, man that was plenty of students to keep track of. Shit, she was nervous.

Simeon told her just to come inside when she got here. Sara opened the door and stepped inside to see two humans she didn’t recognize. They looked no older than her, but looks were rather deceiving for sorcerers. 

“Hey, Sara is here,” one of them called out to the staircase.

The other smiled as she approached and reached out her hand. “My name is Clarissa, it’s a privilege to meet you, Sara.”

“David, it’s nice to meet you, Sara,” the young man came up to her and shook her hand.

Thundering footsteps were heard on the stairs and the rest of the group appeared. Simeon brought up the rear with a smile. The angels stood back as the humans crowded her. Sara shook the other human’s hand, his name was John. 

“You’re John Domingo,” Sara scowled.

He grinned and tilted his head. “You recognize me?”

“Actually yes, I did a paper on you in high school,” Sara snorted and gestured to him. “You didn’t really die.”

“No, I didn’t,” he smirked with a wink.

“We’ve been acquaintances with Solomon for most of our lives,” John declared as he gestured to the group of humans.

“Sara, it’s so nice to finally meet you. Solomon has been discussing your progress at length with us,” Clarissa declared with a bright smile.

David approached and his dark hair shifted as he gestured to her arms. “Can we see your pacts?”

“Guys, we are on a tight schedule today,” Sara sighed.

The angels approached and Simeon beamed. “Good morning, Sara. This is Eli, Jace, and you remember Luke?”

Sara blinked at the lanky angel with blond hair. He looked young, about a teenager, but this couldn’t be Luke. “What?”

Simeon nodded and patted his shoulder. “Luke has been ranked up since last he was here. That’s why they wanted him to come. His first duty is to escort Eli and Jace through the Devildom this year.”

Luke beamed and waved. “Hello, Sara.”

She blushed and covered her mouth. He was no longer youthfully cute and cuddly. Simeon was attractive, but this little angel was growing to compete for sure.

“You’re not upset to see me, are you?” His voice was still a tenor but not nearly as annoying.

Simeon chuckled and shook his head. “No, Luke, I don’t think she’s upset.” He moved toward her and touched her back. “Do you mind if we join you for the tour? You know the Devildom likely better than myself.”

Sara recovered and smiled as she nodded. “Of course, the more the merrier!”

“You see, she’s here for support,” Luke nodded at Jace and Eli. “Sara is the best part of the Devildom.”

Sara smiled and shifted. “Well, thank you, Luke.”

“You would fit right in with her fan club,” Solomon chuckled and moved to the door. “Shall we?”

Sara walked them through the Devildom and explained different portions of it. At different locations, one or two of the brothers would meet them and add a little demon flavor to her details. They would continue with them throughout the tour. 

They met Satan at the library and he was the last leg of their walkthrough. He finished explaining the sections of the library before the whole crowd shuffled out and through the hallways of RAD. Mammon skipped next to Sara and winked.

“See, I told ya I would do great. You need to believe me more,” he laughed with a bright smile.

Sara groaned with a smile and dug in her coat. “Yes, here. I promised you I would give you something for it.”

It was a credit card and Mammon glowed as he tucked it to his chest. “Oh, I can’t wait to put you next to goldie!”

Sara smirked and shook her head. “It’s preloaded with plenty of Grimm. Please don’t spend it on stupid shit to irritate Lucifer.”

Mammon bounced to her and kissed her cheek before running off ahead cheering. Belphie walked up and slumped against her. “I’m exhausted. How much longer do we have to babysit these humans and angels?”

Sara kissed his forehead and sighed. “We’re not babysitting, we’re showing them around. This is my responsibility. If you want, we can meet you at the hall after I show them through RAD.”

He nodded and yawned. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

Belphie stomped off with Levi following with his headphones on and walking awkwardly. Sara gestured to a few of the classrooms before they reached the cafeteria. Beelzebub lifted her up on his shoulder as he explained the different lunches. Sara caressed his hair as she was perched and nodded as he listed them from delicious to alright.

“Beel will eat anything you don’t like,” Asmo declared with a grin.

Satan nodded and gestured to the patio. “If you want to avoid the chatter, the patio is excellent. I like to read and eat lunch.”

Sara slipped off Beel’s shoulder and landed on her feet to her own surprise. Beel raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged before dusting off her hands and nodded. “Let’s head toward the council room. Asmo, Beel, Satan, we’ll meet you there.”

They bid their goodbyes, but not before Beel kissed Sara’s forehead and she handed him a bag of chips. He beamed and followed the other two out of the cafeteria. Sara rocked her head and gestured to the service area.

“If you’re homesick for your own realm’s food, you can request it. Only angels and humans have that option,” Sara explained.

Simeon beamed and rocked his head. “Sara implemented that for this year’s exchange. I have to say it’s a nice addition.”

Sara moved to exit the room and Clarissa paced up next to her. “Sara, are all those demons the ones you have a pact with?”

“Oh, yeah, they are.”

“I believe Lucifer and the Demon Prince is added to that growing list,” Solomon chuckled.

Sara rocked her head and breathed. “And Lord Diavolo’s brothers,” she murmured.

“What?” Solomon now caught up to her. “Even after what happened?”

Sara rocked her head. “Yes, that was their punishment. Lord Diavolo was quite lenient which was surprising.”

“Solomon, what does that mean as far as her strengths?” David questioned while running his hand over his facial hair.

“I’m not positive but I’m increasingly intrigued. Sara, you should let us keep track of your excelled talents,” Solomon pressed.

Sara smirked and waved her index finger. “All of you are going to be busy enough at RAD to not worry about my pacts.”

“And I do expect a decent participation in my class,” Simeon declared from behind them.

They were reaching the council room and Lucifer was standing outside. Sara smiled and gestured to him before turning to the group. “Lucifer is Vice President at RAD and is the demon to speak to when Lord Diavolo is not here. He also is extremely efficient at reaching me or Lord Diavolo if there’s an emergency. The most responsible out of the demons you’ve met today, but also the most stern. Don’t take offense if he doesn’t comfort you immediately,” she finished with a wink as she stopped next to him.

Lucifer cleared his throat with his fist to his mouth. “Thank you for your colorful introduction, Sara.”

“Well, Lord Diavolo did say honesty is the foundation of this exchange,” she beamed up at him.

Lucifer shot her a narrowed gaze before turning to the group. “We expect you to follow the rules of RAD to the letter. Unlike the previous exchange, we are making them quite clear,” he declared and squeezed Sara’s shoulder.

She let loose a wild smile. “Oh, yes, to the letter, Lucifer. No fun allowed,” she winked to the group.

“Why do I have to compete with you and Lord Diavolo’s playful behavior?” He sighed and walked into the hall.

Sara stifled a laugh and shook her head. “You’ll get used to his dry humor. I will add something a bit more serious for the humans,” she dropped her smile and crossed her arms. “There will be no pacts formed during this exchange. Don’t try to bargain with my demons and don’t try to tempt such. Trust me, if I find out, you won’t enjoy the outcome. Do I make myself clear?”

“Your demons?” Clarissa swallowed.

Sara rocked her head. “They’re mine. I have a different feeling on pacts than most. It is an agreement on love and devotion and since they’re tied to me I’m responsible for them as much as they feel that way for me. I understand a few of you have experiences with pacts and are truly curious. I don’t mind explaining my personal views on my pacts, but you will not engage in demon pact hunting while a part of our exchange program.”

Lord Diavolo popped his torso outside of the door and smiled. “Lovely Sara, don’t scare them too much,” he laughed.

Sara rocked her head and dropped her posture before gesturing to the door. “Let’s file in and get the orientation culminated.”

Lord Diavolo escorted Sara to her seat and touched her cheek. “Did you have fun?”

She nodded. “I did. It was fun to really help them get accustomed to the Devildom beyond formalities.”

He bent and kissed her lips. Sara was surprised by the blatant act of public display of affection. They always kept things warm and friendly while on campus, but this was new. “You’re mine too,” he whispered and caressed her cheek.

When he stood up she noted the humans whispering to each other while the angels seemed pensive. Well, this was going to be a different year, that was for sure. Sara had to ponder exactly what chaos would ensue.

“Welcome to the Devildom!” Diavolo exclaimed as he gestured to the angels and humans. “I’m Lord Diavolo, President of RAD and the active Ruler in the Devildom. You’ve met all my student council,” he paused and gestured to the demons and Sara. “Now that your tour is completed, I want to go over why RAD was established and how your presence is vital for prosperity for all realms alike,” he started and the speech began.

* * *

Sara exhaled and ran her fingers over his pale skin. She had so much on her mind. Even as she came down from losing herself in his passions.

Lucifer glanced from his book and scowled down at her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s really nothing, it just was a long day,” Sara voiced before kissing his torso.

He set his book down and twirled his fingers in her long locks. Asmo worked hard on her spa evening after the orientation, and it left her smooth and soft, but there was a potent energy building within her.

“Well, you say nothing, but your body tells me differently,” Lucifer mused.

Sara glanced up at him. “Do you think there will be problems this year?”

He smirked and shook his head. “Stop mimicking my worries. You just do your duties and keep your spirits up. I’ll worry about the problems.”

Sara sat up and glanced down at the cast that was doodled on by everyone. David explained to the demons the tradition of writing on casts and everyone, including the angels, participated. There was something in particular on her mind.

“No one is making pacts this year, Lucifer. I made it crystal clear to the humans,” Sara said.

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised. “‘To the humans?’ Sara, that’s quite demonic of you,” he smirked.

She groaned. “I mean it. No pacts. I share Asmo with Solomon, and that’s fine, but I love all of you too much to become part of someone’s rituals or what have you,” She puffed and tossed her good hand in the air.

Lucifer cupped her cheek and slanted his head. “That was my reaction when Mammon made a pact with you. Lord Diavolo insisted for me to allow you to go unhindered. He told me that you were different and a bit innocent about what you were doing. He wanted it to play out and I was helpless.”

“But Lucifer, this is different. These are sorcerers. One of them used to be a voodoo witch doctor!”

“And if you still your tongue I’ll explain our exchange about this year,” he warned with a playful glare.

Sara exhaled and bobbed her head.

“We agree with you, Sara. I’ve spoken to my brothers. We feel it would be reckless to do so with you being tied to us. All of them agreed and said they won’t allow it. None of us are going to be conned into a pact with another human because our human is so much more important. Your possessive streak is something to contend with,” Lucifer chuckled.

Sara moved and kissed him, straddling his lap. “Oh, Lucifer, I love you,” she groaned against his lips.

He ran his nose against her cheek before licking her neck before biting and kissing it. “I love you. You’re my weakness, Sara. You’re my light,” he murmured and rocked her onto him.

It was this magical dance as dark plumage encircled their coupling. Lucifer shelved her worries and she was his for the night. The perfection of his pride swelling over her and encompassing her in the warmth of his love.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara felt so much better after last night, and Asmo insisted in dressing her for her Saturday tea with Simeon. She wanted to check in with him before RAD’s semester began. Well, and actually see him. She liked Simeon.

Sara shifted in the black short shorts and the loose pastel pink t-shirt that lined her shoulders, and the color went down to her chest. The shirt was tucked in front of the high waisted shorts. The look was topped off with long black stockings that went up to her knees. Her bag was pink, so it matched up well. Asmo and his cuteness.

She knocked, and Solomon’s face appeared at the open door. “Sara, what do we owe the pleasure?” he smiled.

“Oh, I was just coming over to have tea with Simeon before I head back to the castle,” Sara explained as he ushered her inside.

Footsteps on the stairs in a rush, and the humans appeared. David in back, then Clarissa and John in front. They all were racing up to her. 

“Oh, Sara, did you come to check on us? We had a great night with the angels last night,” Clarissa smiled.

“Look at that marking! That must have taken hours,” David mused at her thigh.

“It’s so elegant!” Clarissa agreed.

Sara puffed as they moved to investigate. “Alright, guys, but I didn’t come to be a project. I just came to visit with Simeon.”

“We were all going to have coffee and cookies in the sitting room,” John nodded and pulled her forward.

Sara stubbled and groaned. “Guys, really. I don’t have a lot of time.”

“That’s right. You’re busy with the Devildom. Did Lord Diavolo make a pact with you before or after you lived in the castle?” David asked while John sat her down in the chair.

Eli and Jace were sitting in the room and glanced from their books. “Good morning, Sara,” Eli said.

“Good morning,” Jace echoed.

“Good morning,” she sighed.

David was ducking down to her thigh with Clarissa. “Look, that's cuneiform,” she gasped.

“Solomon, have you had a chance to look at this?” David asked.

“No, Sara is very selective, and we’re encroaching in her personal space,” Solomon growled.

The two, pawing at Sara, shot backward and nodded. “We’re so sorry, Sara. We’re just so excited to see such a lovely pact marking. Lord Diavolo was quite dedicated,” David hummed as he blushed.

Sara puffed and smiled. “It’s alright, guys. Let’s just take this slow. We have a whole year, and I know Solomon is also interested.”

Solomon rocked his head and sat down on the sofa near her. “How are you feeling? Any effects since the attack?”

“Oh, yeah, Lucifer pointed it out last night,” Sara murmured and turned. “Look at what happened to my pledge marking. The others have more color too.”

Solomon hummed and gestured for John to move before approaching her back. Solomon gently moved her hair aside and traced the mark. “It’s raised and has golden specks in the border.” Solomon raised her arm and touched the markings that looked like they were leaking color around them. “Interesting. I’ve never seen this before.”

“I was going to ask Lord Diavolo about it,” Sara declared.

His hand returned to her back, and his finger danced on her skin. “Did you have the trail down your back as well?” Solomon asked while tracing something on her spine.

“What? What is it?” Sara jerked.

“A golden trail down your spine. It’s easy to miss, especially if he was being zealous,” Solomon chuckled.

Sara cleared her throat and turned to him. “I suppose I’ll have to ask Lord Diavolo about such.”

Luke bounced into the room and gasped. “Sara!” he shouted and raced to her, picking her off the ground.

“Luke, you’re gonna hurt yourself!” Sara exclaimed with a laugh.

He set her down, and she turned around with a smile. “I’m so happy to see you! I was just telling Eli and Jace how you’re so kind even to demons.”

Eli whispered something to Jace, and they nodded. “What’s that?” Luke asked them.

“Look at her collar bone,” Eli murmured.

Sara gasped and covered it. Fuck, she forgot about that. Luke moved her hand aside and scowled. “Why do you have a celestial binding on you? Sara, you’re not an angel.”

“I found out I had celestial blood in my family line. I didn’t even remember I had it. I got it so long ago when my grandmother was dying,” Sara voiced with a scrunched brow.

Luke rubbed her shoulder and sighed. “That’s why you’re such an angel! Oh, Sara, you’re so sweet.”

“Celestial blood?” Simeon came into the room with a tray. “I thought Lord Diavolo cleared that up for you when you first came?” 

Sara rocked her head and rubbed the back of her neck. “He did. Luke was commenting on my marking.”

Simeon rocked his head. “Your grandmother?” He asked and set down the tray on the table.

“Isn’t that so sweet, Simeon?” Luke gushed.

Simeon beamed and nodded. “Sara is a genuinely kind soul.”

Sara moved to him and hugged the angel when his hands were free. “I was going to come to have tea with you, but I’m afraid I’ve been outvoted.”

Simeon laughed and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. “That’s alright. I don’t mind sharing your company.”

“Celestial Lineage, Solomon? Does that equate to any of our hypotheses about her natural power?” Clarissa questioned as he sat back down.

Solomon nodded and beckoned Sara over. “Let me keep you from their prying.”

“Says the snake in the garden,” Sara teased and moved to sit with him on the sofa.

Solomon let loose a melodious bout of laughter. “I like that, Sara. A reference to the temptation to knowledge?”

She smacked his chest and giggled. “No, just calling you a snake.”

“This must be the first time in months you’ve been around humans,” Simeon mused as he sat in the armchair.

Sara moved to get coffee and some cookies on a small plate. “Actually, yes.”

The humans crowded in the rest of the furniture, and everyone went to get their own coffee and cookies. Luke sat down near Sara’s feet, and the other two angels were extremely quiet. Sara knew they were likely shellshocked. Unlike Simeon, she was sure they were nervous about their new adventure.

“How was your summer? I remember your meeting with Michael was interesting, but what happened after?” Simeon asked.

Sara puffed and waved her hand. “I was busy between staying a few nights a week at the House of Lamentation and work and Diavolo’s day off. We went to his beach. I worked out with Beel and generally didn’t stop moving,” she laughed before nibbling her cookie.

Simeon smiled with his eyes closed. “Sounds like you had plenty of fun.”

“How are you? I know I keep asking, but I understand the responsibility you took on,” Sara declared.

“I’m quite happy to be back and mentoring. We all must have an understanding of our differences, and that’s what this exchange program is about. You’re the symbol of perfection with that, Sara. Lord Diavolo was masterful with placing you so highly ranked. You’re brilliant, compassionate, and will help propel far more communications between the realms.”

Sara fanned her blush and shook her head. “You’re far too complimentary, Simeon.”

“What’s with that kiss yesterday?” Luke scowled.

“Well, Luke, when a demon takes a human for a companion,” Solomon started, and Simeon shot him an impatient glare.

“I’m curious,” John hummed. “How many of the demons that you have a pact with are you intimate with?” 

“Wow, way to be blunt,” David grunted and tugged at his shirt collar.

Sara puffed and waved her hand. “Two, alright. Moving on,” she grumbled.

“Who? Lord Diavolo and who?” Clarissa questioned.

John frowned at her with clear impatience. “Lucifer, of course. She said so earlier.”

Luke held his crimson cheeks. “Holy wings,” he puffed.

“I would ask, but I assume one or both of them would try to kill me,” Solomon teased.

Sara groaned and pointed a finger under his nose. “Thank you for that, by the way! Do you realize the chiding Lucifer gave me the next day? ‘Don’t allow him to say such things in front of Lord Diavolo again. It’s disrespectful,’ and all of the sort.”

“That was an impressive Lucifer impression,” Solomon grinned. “I apologize if my compliment earned you a scolding,” he finished with a laugh.

Sara swayed her hand in front of her. “He likes to make people think he’s a heartless prick, but he sure loves Lord Diavolo and me. After the attack, he was actually the calm and comforting one,” She voiced.

“Interesting. The avatar of pride has always been fascinating to me,” Solomon said.

Simeon cleared his throat and gestured to Sara. “How often will you join us on campus?”

“Oh, several times a week. Diavolo likes to work from the office at RAD, and I plan to go between his and Lucifer’s office. I was planning on sneaking into your class when I can. You know how much I love learning about the Celestial Realm,” Sara said before sipping her coffee.

Simeon laughed and rocked his head. “I remember well. I do hope we can continue our Saturday tea dates.”

Sara twitched her nose and breathed. “Lord Diavolo told me I couldn’t join you all for the weekend in the Celestial Realm. It does disappoint, but his reasoning is sound.”

“Why’s that?” Luke asked.

“She’s a high ranked human in the Devildom, Luke. If something were to happen, it would be an aggrievance to the Devildom and could provoke unrest,” Simeon explained.

Sara rocked her head. “He was clear that when I do visit, it will be with escorts and more renown than a weekend with students.”

“You sound like royalty,” John smirked.

Solomon cleared his throat. “She is. Unofficial, but any companion of the acting ruler is considered under their protection.”

“Again, that’s what Lord Diavolo said when I told him I didn’t need it to be a big event,” Sara exhaled and rolled her eyes.

“What are your plans this year, Sara?” Clarissa asked.

“Well, making sure that everyone enjoys the exchange, I have several meetings I’m heading this year involving some committees in the Devildom, and I have tons of events I have to plan for. Lord Diavolo’s birthday is going to be quite a large one, and I told him he wasn’t allowed to snoop in my plans for it,” Sara explained with a grin.

The conversation was stopped when Sara reached for a napkin on the table and sneezed roughly several times. She actually kicked Luke with one of them because it was so strong. It was so rough she got a headache from it that made her feel like she shoved her face in hot nails. Sara winced and shook her head as it swam.

“Weird, nothing usually pesters my nose down here. I’m sorry, Luke,” she puffed and rubbed his shoulder.

“Are you feeling alright?” Solomon asked with urgency as he touched her forehead.

She sniffled her nose and groaned. “I don’t know. Maybe someone brought something I’m allergic to.”

The humans all glanced at each other as Solomon was checking her. “I don’t like how warm you are. This isn’t an allergic reaction. Maybe one of us brought some cold bacteria with us.”

Sara nodded and stood up. “I think I’m gonna head back to the castle.”

She felt dizzy. Sara exhaled a shuddered breath, and Solomon caught her before she fell. “Alright, wait, don’t.” he puffed and glanced at Simeon. “Can you carry her? I’m gonna get my bags. I don’t want to take a chance that this is something she can sleep off. It came on quick.”

“I’m fine, really,” Sara groaned.

Simeon pouted and scooped her up. “That’s not a chance we’re going to take, Sara. Lord Diavolo would be quite upset if something happened to you.”

“John, now go get me the rags,” Solomon barked as he sprinted up the staircase.

There was scurrying in the room, and Sara breathed through her mouth as she grimaced. “My head is pounding and spinning at the same time.”

Simeon made calming sounds as his fingers stroked her hair. “We’re going to take care of it. Solomon is brilliant.”

“Simeon, is she going to be okay?” Luke asked.

Simeon nodded. “Solomon will help her. He likes Sara and will make sure she’s top shape.”

“Simeon, can we do anything for her?” Jace inquired.

“Get me a cold cloth. Her fever is getting worse,” Simeon declared.

Sara relaxed her head back and closed her eyes. “Simeon, you’re so strong and feel wonderful,” she sighed.

He chuckled. “Even when you don’t feel well, you’re the sweetest, Sara.”

Cold pressed against her forehead. “What else, Simeon?”

“Pull out my phone and dial Lord Diavolo.”

Sara shivered and winced. “Simeon, it’s too cold.”

“No, Sara, you’re too warm. Keep it on,” Simeon sighed.

“Simeon, what’s wrong?” Diavolo came through the speaker.

“Don’t get panicked. Sara suddenly became fairly ill while here with us. Solomon and I are going to bring her home as soon as he has his bags.”

There was muffling and then a growl. “Make it fast, Simeon.”

“Of course, Lord Diavolo,” Simeon agreed.

“Barbatos!” the call ended with a ping.

“You didn’t have to warn him,” Sara whined through the shivers.

“Let’s go!” Solomon snapped.

“Luke, come with me and dial Lucifer,” Siemon declared.

“No, don’t call him too,” Sara quivered and whimpered at another wave of her head throbbing.

“Sorry, Sara, but I have to,” Siemon sighed.

They were walking, but Sara couldn’t open her eyes. She tried twice, and the light caused piercing pain through her head. What the fuck was this?

“Lucifer, yeah, it’s not Simeon, it’s Luke,” Luke said through a puffing breath. “Sara got a horrible fever and was sneezing, and she almost fell. She looks really pale as well.”

“Tact, Luke,” Siemon groaned.

“Where is she!” Lucifer shouted through the phone.

Sara whined. “Please don’t upset him, Luke.”

“Too late,” Luke groaned. “We’re almost to the Demon Lord’s castle.” Luke paused. “He hung up.”

Sara breathed and felt oddly light. 

“Sara, let’s not try for sleep yet. Stay awake,” Simeon voiced with an urgent tone.

“I’m so tired,” she sighed.

That was all she could remember. Relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck. Fuck. Seriously, fuck. What the fuck is that sound? Sara scrunched her eyes and tried to shake the buzzing. She tried to open one of her eyes and noted that she was in her room at the castle. Did she remember Solomon forcing something down her throat? What about the snow? She was tossed in the snow? Lucifer with snowflakes. What a beautiful thought.

“Ah, you’re awake,” his voice entered the buzzing space.

The sound ended. “What was that?” she croaked. 

“A frequency balancer. It tends to help tune magic if all else fails. I was concerned,” he puffed and entered her view.

“How long have I been asleep,” Sara puffed. 

“About twenty-four hours. Your fever rose so high that it beat the record for the highest temperature a human had and lived. It was one hundred and eighteen,” Solomon declared and pressed his hand to her forehead. “Good, you’re only a little warmer than usual.”

Sara tried to reach for the glass, and Solomon snagged it, handing it to her. Sara gulped like she was dying of thirst and puffed. “What was wrong with me?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know,” Solomon hummed. “You haven’t exerted any extra power lately. You haven’t been around energy vampires. Diavolo and Lucifer confirmed there was nothing odd about your routine.”

She sat up and blushed as she bunched her sheets to her. “Why am I naked?”

“You were burning up. I had Lucifer put you in an ice bath earlier before your fever broke,” Solomon shifted and pulled out a light, shining it in her eyes. Sara winced from it and then glanced back to follow it. Solomon hummed and pressed his hand to her chest after setting down the light. 

Sara breathed and rolled her neck. “I feel much better. I’m starving.”

Solomon smiled and nodded. “I can hear that. Let me check your back?”

Sara shifted and bundled her blankets to her chest as he shined the light on her skin. His fingers trailed her skin, and he hummed. “I’m going to do something that causes you discomfort.”

“What?”

“I’m going to check your skin for a magical trace. If someone tried to cast something on you, it would be on your body. Now that you’re conscious, I feel like I can do so without harming you.”

“Can I put on something for my tender bits?” Sara questioned with an awkward laugh.

Solomon pulled away and pulled out things from her top dresser drawer. Sara grabbed the soft sports bra and slipped it on before putting on her underwear. Solomon was turned from her, and Sara smiled at his polite gesture.

Sara climbed from bed and stretched. “Fuck, I feel like I’ve slept a week.”

Solomon turned around and cleared his throat while covering his mouth with a fist. “Alright, let’s see.”

Sara stood still as Solomon picked up his book and touched her between her pectoral muscles. She watched as her skin glittered and glowed with a golden shimmer that trailed around her. The pact marks on her skin shined brightly in their colors.

“So fascinating!” He gasped and tilted his head. “Your magical composition changed.”

“What do you mean?” Sara scowled.

“To clarify,” Solomon said as he held out his hand. “Humans have limited composition. The introduction to demonic pacts doesn’t alter you, but it enhances you to its limits. By learning sorcery, it gives you less blockage to your limitations. Your cup fills and is replenished immediately. However, celestial and demonic composition is only limited by their natural-born capacity. Quite a bit more than humans.”

Sara rocked her head and shifted her hips. “So, what are you saying about me, Solomon? I’m standing nearly naked.”

He laughed and handed her the robe on the end of the bed, allowing her to sit down after placing it on. Solomon sat down with her and waved his finger in a circle.

“I’m saying that something happened in the last couple of days that pushed your limits farther than your body was prepared for. Like a hard reset on a phone, you just turned off,” he nodded.

“Oh, alright,” Sara scowled. “Like accepting the two pacts from Lord Diavolo’s brothers? It was quick and dirty due to the situation.”

Solomon tilted his head and puffed while tapping his chin. “Possibly, but I’ve never read about pacts doing that. I know that they can overwhelm you at the time, but no lingering side effects. That was days ago.”

Sara snorted and shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, Solomon. I haven’t done anything differently.”

Solomon rocked his head. “I’m going to be working with you for a least a month. We need to find out if this is a precursor or a random event. I will pull some experiments together and see what would apply to the situation. I know if I don’t have answers for Lord Diavolo, he will lock you in the castle,” he laughed and rubbed her shoulder before standing.

"What kind of experiments?" Sara scowled.

Solomon went and lifted the rocking object. "Like the one that woke you up," he nodded.

Her door opened, and Lucifer walked inside. He noted Sara was awake and groaned before stomping up to her. He didn’t give the woman a chance to say a word. Lucifer attacked her lips and growled into the depths of her mouth. Literally plundering for treasure. Fuck, this demon knew a thing or two about possession.

Sara moaned and pulled at his clothing. Lucifer pressed her to the bed and ran his fingers over her skin, touching his mark against his skin. Sara broke the kiss while letting out a guttural moan and arched as he bit and licked at her neck.

Oh, fucking gorgeous demon from her dreams! His hand traced her abdomen down to her hip and lit her fire. Sara whimpered and yanked at his clothes. All she could think about was him and this pulsing need.

“As much as voyeurism is an enjoyment of mine, I believe Sara needs some food, Lucifer,” Solomon chuckled.

Lucifer jerked, and his cheeks darkened as he climbed from the woman. “My apologies, Solomon,” Lucifer hummed as he pressed his hand to his chest.

Sara sat up and admired the winged fallen angel with a smirk. “I see you didn’t miss me at all.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “And there is that mouth I love so much. It’s far prettier with something in it,” he spat.

Sara laughed as Solomon glanced back at her. “I should probably put on clothes and see if I can get some food.”

Lucifer nodded and glanced at the sorcerer. “Shall we exit, and you explain to me the cause?”

“We can exit, but I’m going to tell you the same thing I’ll tell Lord Diavolo. There isn’t a cause. Her body just… reset itself,” he shrugged and scratched his head while moving across the room. “I’m quite perplexed.”

They left the bedroom, and Sara climbed from the bed, rolling her neck. She felt fantastic. Sara threw on a shirt Beel gave her and a pair of shorts that Levi bought her with Ruri-chan on them, blowing kisses. She left the room, and Lucifer was scowling.

“Lucifer, I can’t tell you what I don’t know. I don’t understand it,” Solomon sighed.

Sara wrapped her arm around Solomon. “What he means to say is thank you for taking such good care of me and for your continued help to figure out if it’s something more severe.”

Lucifer groaned and rocked his head. “Yes, Solomon. Thank you once again. I imagine Diavolo is going to employ you as her physician at this point,” he grumbled and gestured down the hall. “We have several waiting for you at lunch.”

“Several?” Sara scowled as they started to walk.

“You truly believe I could keep any of them from the castle when they found out you were sick?” Lucifer tutted.

Sara laughed and kissed Solomon’s cheek before taking off in a gleeful run. Oh, this felt good. Sara could ask why it was euphoric to stretch her limbs later. She paced down the staircase and nearly slid on the polished marble floor into the dining room. All of the brothers, Simeon and Luke, were sitting down with Diavolo and Barbatos.

It was Belphie who saw her first and almost launched himself from the table as he ran over. “Sara!” he gasped and gripped her. “I had a horrible dream you weren’t going to wake up!” he puffed into her neck.

Without warning, she was enveloped with hands and faces. All the brothers were huddled around her as they spoke at the same time. She giggled and reached to touch their cheeks. “I’m alright,” she laughed.

“You scared us again!” Asmo whimpered.

“I feel amazing. Better than amazing. I feel like I’ve slept for a week and could run twenty miles,” she said as they pulled from her.

Diavolo approached, and the boys peeled away. He touched her cheek with a scowl. It was this expression she knew so well. It told her how much this had ruled his thoughts.

“I promise, I’m fine,” Sara nodded.

Diavolo moaned and bent to kiss her. It was fucking electric. Sara sighed and coiled her arms around his neck. The feeling of overwhelming relief rinsed through the kiss, and she groaned in his mouth as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He lifted her up and broke the kiss. “We’ll be back,” he called.

“Not so fast, Lord Diavolo,” Solomon and Lucifer entered the room. “She needs some food,” Solomon laughed.

Lucifer walked up and stifled a smile. “We had the same reaction,” he whispered. “Well, what are you waiting for? Clear a spot for her! We said Barbatos wasn’t going to serve us today, and I mean it.”

Mammon jumped up and grabbed a chair. “She can sit here.”

Diavolo turned and carried her over to his spot. “No, she’ll sit with me. There's no need to move anyone, Lucifer.”

“She was just faking so she could sleep,” Asmo teased. 

Lucifer shot him a sour glare before sitting. “Don’t say stupid things like that, Asmo.”

Solomon settled across from Simeon and nodded. “This looks delicious. Who cooked?”

“Satan and I,” Simeon smiled.

Sara groaned at the smell and reached for her plate when Levi handed it to her. She didn’t wait for propriety and dug in with her fork. She was hunched over and eating like she was starving. Well, she was.

“Slow down, there’s plenty,” Diavolo whispered and stroked her back.

“Sara, when did you get Beel’s table manners?” Satan teased.

Sara sat up and groaned. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.”

“So, why did she get ill?” Simeon asked.

Solomon shook his head. “I don’t know. I have to review the notes I was taking last night. It was so sudden and odd.”

Sara hummed as she drank the goblet Diavolo offered. “I remembered something, Solomon.”

“What is it?” he asked, ducking across the table.

She took another bite of a roll and waved it in the air. “Beel put me on his shoulder the other day, and I grew off balance and fell next to him. I landed on my feet and bounced on my fingers like I was some ninja.”

“Oh, I remember that! That was some cat shit,” Asmo exclaimed.

“Oh yes, that was interesting,” Solomon hummed.

“There was also,” she paused and drank. “When I was at House of Lamentation the other day, Beel almost knocked me down the stairs on accident as he was carrying me. I landed on my feet and was able to catch myself before tumbling face forward.”

Beel rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed. “I’m sorry, Sara.”

“No, this is good!” Solomon exclaimed as he waved his finger.

Sara groaned as she bit into the sausage. “What is this? You know what, I don’t care. It’s so delicious,” she hummed.

Lucifer scowled over at Diavolo. They exchanged looks, and then Diavolo rubbed her back. “Slow down, lovely Sara. I know you’re starving, but we don’t want you to get sick.”

“How do you feel, Sara?” Satan asked.

Sara moaned again and sat away from her plate. “Honestly, Satan, I feel hungry, energetic, and ready to,” she stopped and cleared her throat. “To have a pleasant day,” she smiled.

“She means fuck. Yeah, that’s what she means,” Asmo grinned.

Luke glared over at Asmo. “She said pleasant day.”

“Nothing unpleasant about that,” Asmo retorted with a laugh.

Barbatos cleared his throat. “It quite possibly could be the introduction to so much demonic energy at once. Within the span of months, Sara had all of the living princes make pacts with her.”

“Thank you, Barbatos,” Lucifer sighed with a nod. “That puts me at ease.”

“Is that truly a possibility, Barbatos?” Solomon questioned. “It seemed quite random. One day she was normal, and within twenty minutes, she was running a deadly fever.”

Barbatos rocked his head. “For certain with her lineage and the number of demonic pacts she had prior to, it would lead her body to need a bit of a,” he paused and scowled.

“Reset. Solomon said it was like a hard reset,” Sara said before filling her plate again. 

“Reset,” Barbatos nodded. “I would suggest Solomon monitor for the next two months just to be sure there isn’t another episode.”

“Fuck, Sara, you’re going to out-eat Beel at this rate,” Belphie laughed.

“No one, and I mean no one, can out-eat my favorite trainer,” Sara beamed before taking another bite. “I’m just so hungry,” she groaned.

“This is pretty crazy. I’ve never seen a human eat this much food,” Luke winced and glanced at Simeon. “Have you?”

“She was asleep for a whole day, Luke. I’m sure her body was empty. All we had was coffee, and she had one cookie.”

Diavolo moved her plate and relaxed her a moment. “Take a second.”

She breathed and nodded. “Alright, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and placed his chin on her shoulder. “Don’t apologize. I just don’t want your stomach to be destroyed later,” he laughed.

“So, RAD starts tomorrow. Who’s excited?” Sara asked as she reached up and caressed Diavolo’s cheek.

“You’re not going,” Lucifer hummed.

“Lucifer!” Sara puffed.

“No, you’re not. You’re staying home and resting,” Lucifer gestured to the door. “You’re not going to run around like you didn’t just almost die.”

“Dammit, Lucifer, I didn’t almost die,” Sara groaned.

“Actually,” Solomon grumbled.

“Hush, I’m fine,” Sara snapped.

“I’ll work from home tomorrow if you stay,” Diavolo murmured.

Sara exhaled and nodded. “Alright.”

“I have an interesting question,” Simeon hummed. “Sara, you say you feel better than before?”

Sara rocked her head and sipped from her goblet. “Yes, absolutely. You know that moment when you’ve woken up after sleeping the perfect amount, and you feel stronger than the day before? I feel that multiplied by one hundred.”

“Attunement,” Barbatos nodded. “Your body decided to accept it in measure.”

“You mean I’m going to feel like this from now on, Barbatos?” Sara asked.

He shook his head. “You’ll find a balance.”

“Good,” Sara sighed and rubbed her cheek against Diavolo’s. “See, no worries. I really need you to stop worrying about me. You’ll lose a couple of hundred years.”

Diavolo laughed and kissed her shoulder. “I can’t promise that, Sara.”

Sara reached over and took Lucifer’s hand before taking it to her lips. “What would I do without you both?”

“Clearly not be in this mess,” Lucifer snorted.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t live without you. I couldn’t even imagine how horrible my life would be. All of you,” Sara said as she beamed at the rest of the table.

Diavolo smiled against her shoulder. “Sounds like a life you would do whatever you could to change.”

“Yes, it does,” Sara laughed. “Now, I think I want to go for a run. Beel, Simeon, Luke, you feel like a run?”

They all nodded, and she turned and kissed Diavolo’s lips with soft enjoyment. Her eyebrows bounced as he cupped her cheek and returned it. Her skin just sang for him. Fuck did she love this Demon Prince.

“Enjoy your run,” he murmured when they parted.

“Have your talk with Solomon, Lucifer, and Barbatos. I know you’re still concerned,” she nodded, and he helped her off his lap.

“How does she understand you so well, Lord Diavolo?” Solomon questioned.

“We speak the same language, Solomon. He knew that long before I did,” Sara declared while rounding the table.

“I did,” Diavolo chuckled. 

She left the room and rubbed her stomach. She still felt hungry. Sara felt many things all at once. Well, Barbatos didn’t seem worried, so she shouldn’t be. Sara wandered up the staircase to get into something she could actually run in.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was finally allowed to work at RAD on that Thursday when it was clear that she was better. Diavolo surprised her with an office across from Lucifer’s, and Barbatos was her roommate. They worked well together and often tag-teamed much of the paperwork and projects they had planned. It also made planning Diavolo’s birthday easier.

So, after weeks of being back, a routine was developed, and she loved it. She liked that Barbatos was kind to her about her issues and the lack of them waning. In fact, she was seeing an odd disfigurement of certain ones coming in at terrible times. He aided with the easier ones, like keeping food on hand or praising her if she was in a rather prideful mood.

She adjusted her uniform jacket as it sat weirdly on her back. Sara didn’t like wearing the formal one all the time at RAD as it reflected her higher rank than Lucifer, which she wasn’t. Plus, it would give her a way to sneak around easier without her new problem noticing.

Barbatos came in with a bundle of papers and small boxes. “Oh, no, not more,” Sara groaned.

He nodded. “Unfortunately so, Sara.”

He set them on the ground next to her desk. “This is ridiculous, Barbatos. What the hell does a bunch of demons want with a human?”

The expression on his face was priceless. “I believe Lord Diavolo and Lucifer could answer that question with proficiency after last night’s event.”

Sara’s cheeks were bright at such a jabbing remark. “You say you don’t listen all the time,” she puffed and busied herself with straightening the new pile.

“It is difficult to ignore when it is in the dining room, Sara,” he replied and pressed his gloved hand to his lips to hide his smile.

“Oh, Barbatos, you are slyly humorous, aren’t you?” Sara laughed.

Barbatos turned to her and cleared his throat. “Are you hungry?”

She arched an eyebrow. “I’m always hungry, Barbatos. I’m always everything. You know, I saw the gold pins on some student’s hair and thought about swiping them. I literally am experiencing all the sins. This has been going on for weeks, and I just want it to end.”

“It will get better, I promise you,” he sighed and dug in the drawer, handing her a bowl of fruit. “I prepped this for you just in case.”

She moaned and took it. “Thank you. You’re so amazing!” Sara opened it and popped some in her mouth with a groan. “You’re my savior.”

“At least sloth hasn’t touched you yet,” Barbatos smiled. 

“Don’t jinx me,” Sara sighed before taking another bite.

She munched and handed Barbatos some paperwork she just proofread. It was wonderful to work as Diavolo’s shadow when he made large decisions for the Devildom, but this was great too. She finished the bowl and glanced at her phone. Diavolo sent her a picture, and she giggled before sending him a demon heart sticker.

“I think this is a great idea that I’m not working in their spaces right now,” Sara mused.

“I agree. The Devildom would stop,” Barbatos hummed.

Sara laughed and turned to wag her finger at him. “You’re cheeky, Barbatos. I didn’t know you enjoyed delivering sly comments like this.”

He smiled over at her and nodded. “I like you, Sara. We’ve spent a length of time working together, and Lord Diavolo is centered because of your presence. Even Lucifer has found a bit of joy. I imagine we will be retaining this family you built for Lord Diavolo permanently.”

“You know, I don’t see us any differently? I know you serve me dinner and occasionally clean up my messes,” she paused and smirked. “But I am honored to work with you.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “It is my pleasure to serve Lord Diavolo and you by his request. I never feel that you disrespect my efforts.”

“Good, and please tell me if you do.”

The door opened, and Lucifer cleared his throat. “I have the pages for the proposal written,” he declared.

Sara smiled and tilted her head. “Good afternoon, Lucifer. Thank you,” she said and took the offered pages.

“How are you feeling?” he questioned.

“Excellent, and you?” Sara responded.

Lucifer thinned his lips and rocked his head. “Excellent.”

“Is something the matter?” Sara asked.

He scrunched his brow and shook his head. “No, I just,” he breathed.

“I was just thinking how I wanted to see you. I’m glad you came in,” Sara said and stood, pulling his hand to her. He smiled and bent to kiss her lips. She caressed his cheek and sighed when they parted. “Oh, I needed that,” she breathed with a smirk.

“I’ll see you later,” he breathed with a grin and pulled from her.

Lucifer nodded to Barbatos and left, closing the door behind him. Sara sat back down and grunted as she folded her leg over the other.

“That was kind of you,” Barbatos noted.

“How so?” Sara questioned.

“Saving his pride like that,” he bobbed his head. “You have plenty of compassion for it, and it must not be easy for you currently.”

Sara giggled and shook her head. “Oh, Barbatos, the secrets you must know from watching.”

He bounced his shoulders and smiled at her. “I collect and observe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if I need help,” she sighed and glanced down at her paperwork. “I suppose I better finish this today. We have a party to prepare for next weekend.”

Barbatos beamed and went back to work.

* * *

Solomon was gazing at her in her workout clothing with Beel munching on cream puffs. They were just out running, and she nearly caught up to him at his full speed. Needless to say, after four miles of that, Beel scratched his head and called Solomon. Now they were in Purgatory Hall on Saturday.

“I could analyze your blood,” he mused while glancing at the pact marks.

The humans near Beel were itching to add. They were bouncing in their seats. Sara groaned and wiped her brow. “Solomon, I mean, we know what this is, right? It’s the pacts, isn’t it?”

He snorted and looked at her with a hint of sardonic enjoyment. “You really think you should be running as fast as him?”

“Sara, come try to lift the couch,” Beel urged.

Sara glanced at Solomon, who gestured for it. “I don’t see what this will,” she paused as she lifted the sofa like it was inflated. “What the fuck!” she shouted and dropped it.

Beel bounced and grinned, handing her a cream puff. Sara ate it and groaned. “Solomon, come sit on the couch and see if she can lift it again!” Beel cheered and clapped. “She could join the team.”

Solomon scratched his chin. “This is so interesting. Lift me up?”

Sara groaned and stomped over before cradling him before carefully lifting him over her head. “Solomon, I don’t think this is normal,” she breathed before setting him down.

“And the cravings?” He asked.

“Constant on all fronts,” Sara puffed and rubbed her stomach. “It doesn’t help that Lucifer and Lord Diavolo seem to pick up on that either. I’ve had more sex this last month than combined before all this.”

Solomon smirked at her and crossed his arms. “Is that truly a problem?”

Sara puffed and wagged a finger at him. “It is when I’m worse than Asmodeus. Don’t look at me like that. That’s manipulation,” she growled with pink cheeks as he arched an eyebrow.

“Is it only beings you’ve been attracted to?” He asked.

Sara snorted and shrugged. “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been pretty busy. It’s not like I see a random demon and want to fuck them, but it’s been different for those in my life. Beel grabbed me by the hips earlier, and I had to yank myself away.”

“You could have told me, Sara. I’d try and help,” Beel sighed.

Solomon laughed and pointed at him. “He makes a good point.”

“Stop it, Solomon,” Sara groaned.

Simeon came into the room and waved. “Oh, hello, Sara, Beel. I was just about to head to the shops.”

Sara dropped her gaze, and her cheeks darkened. “Hello, Simeon.”

Solomon tried to stop a chuckle in his throat and gestured. “Simeon, come in here a moment.”

“You’re a horrible man, Solomon,” Sara hissed.

Simeon walked in and scowled. “Is something wrong?”

“Sara has a problem. I need you to do something unorthodox. Would you kiss her cheek for me?” Solomon requested.

“What is this going to prove, Solomon?” Sara growled as she avoided Simeon’s gaze.

“Plenty if you just shut up and do it,” Solomon snorted.

Simeon shrugged and moved to kiss her. Sara exhaled and turned her lips to his. It was surprising, but she didn’t feel flames or fire licking at her skin. She touched his face and felt calm and relaxed and normal, but it was still a fantastic kiss. Simeon pulled away after the kiss and was blushing. “Well, thank you, but I’m not sure what that did,” he laughed.

“Oh, Solomon!” Sara gasped and kissed Simeon again before bouncing again on her toes. “It’s not the same!”

“She is having issues with being overly lustful with her symptoms, Simeon. I wanted to see if it was triggered with angels,” Solomon explained.

Simeon rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks were still dark. “It was a great kiss,” he laughed.

“A fantastic kiss, and the first time in a month, I don’t feel like I’m being consumed and could actually enjoy it,” Sara puffed and ran a hand through her hair.

Simeon touched her shoulder and nodded. “Just breathe. Did you need anything while I’m out? I could make you some of those cookies you love.”

She beamed and shook her head. “Thank you, though.”

Simeon excused himself, and Solomon was standing smugly in front of her. “Alright, yeah, I know,” Sara grumbled.

He reached out and touched her cheek. “I’m going to kiss you, and I will stop you if it gets out of control.”

She breathed and nodded. Solomon was smirking as he closed the distance. His lips burnt her mouth. She groaned and cupped his face as she took control, pushing him into the bookshelf behind him. Fuck. Sara growled as she ran her fingers through his hair. _She_ wanted to devour _him_.

He pushed her roughly away and breathed. “Absolutely fascinating,” he puffed with a smile and bright cheeks.

“Yeah,” Sara huffed before attempting to kiss him again. 

Beel’s arm surrounded her waist, and he yanked her away. “Beel put me down,” Sara groaned as she dangled.

“Nope, calm down,” he said before glaring at Solomon. “Are we done with this?”

“Yes, I’ve exhausted this experiment. It’s interesting. She’s aggressive.”

“Not usually,” Sara murmured. “You know my bedmates.”

Beel set her on her feet and stroked her hair. “I’ve got you, Sara.”

She smiled up at him and nodded. “Thank you, Beel.”

“Well, aggressive to humans? Interesting. Maybe predatory behavior? That does answer many questions,” Solomon hummed and went over to his pages.

“What questions, Solomon?” Clarissa asked.

“Whatever is promoting the symptoms for the more dominant sins is promoting her behavior like she’s a demon,” Solomon nodded. “She isn’t, but the magic is demonic. Maybe this is how the royal line works? Barbatos says it should taper off in about three weeks.”

“You really think anyone has three weeks? It’s been a fucking month of this,” Sara puffed. “We shattered a mirror in the dining hall on Wednesday. If Lucifer didn’t,” she paused and cleared her throat.

“Well, you could go on a demon ban,” Solomon grinned as Sara sighed as Beel rubbed her shoulder.

Beel pulled his hand from her and scowled. “She’s going to want to fuck all of us and not feel like it's her choice?”

“Likely,” Solomon snorted. “I’d suggest you not going to the Hall of Lamentation for a bit, Sara.”

“So, I get all the perks of the pacts amplified,” Sara breathed and scratched her chin. “But why?”

“Barbatos did say your episode was attunement,” Solomon mused.

“Can we still take her blood and analyze the pact marks?” John asked.

“Can I ask you a wildly strange question?” Solomon inquired as he gestured for her to sit.

Sara slumped in the chair as she held out her arm. “What is it?”

Solomon took the medical vial and needle from his bag. Once he was next to her, he tied off her arm and took her blood. Raising it up, he looked at it in the light after patching her up. Handing it to Clarissa, she pulled out beakers and other strange instruments.

Beel wandered over and watched with a scowl. “This is weird,” he puffed.

Clarissa grinned at him as she added in different color liquids. “This is magic and science, Beelzebub.”

“When’s the last time you bled?” Solomon asked finally with a tilt of his head.

Sara scowled and cocked her head. When was that? When they were still going to the beach, she opted to just relax with Lucifer as he rubbed out her stomach. Diavolo was playing in the water with the rest of them. 

“End of June to the beginning of August. However, it’s normal for me to be late or skip months when I’m stressed,” Sara puffed.

Clarissa gasped and waved at Solomon. “She’s, she’s,” her voice quivered.

Solomon bounced over and looked at the beaker with wide eyes. “Test it again!” He hissed with a scowl. “The odds are incredibly slim.”

“Wait, wait, hold a fucking moment!” Sara shouted as she turned red while jumping up.

Clarissa winced and handed a fresh beaker to John. He did the mixture as Sara stomped over and watched with crossed arms. David took the vial of blood and blotted it on a glass pane before handing it to Solomon. John finished the mixture and added her blood to it before stirring. It turned blue, and he stared at Solomon with wide eyes.

“It’s true,” he gasped.

Solomon held the slide in his hand as he took up his grimoire. He focused on the slide as it lit up, and he nearly dropped it. “Sara, sit down,” he puffed.

Sara growled and held up her fists. “If you tell me I’m fucking pregnant, I’m going to kill you, Solomon!” Beel grabbed her, and she grappled in his grip. “I”m going to kill you! You didn’t test for that a month ago? All this fucking stress! I was running around like a crazy bitch because you didn’t simply check my uterus!”

“Think of kittens, Sara. That's what Satan does,” Beel grunted as he struggled to hold her.

“No, I want to beat his face in!” Sara snarled as she flailed around.

“The kittens that you and Satan saved. Remember them?” Beel puffed as he held her tighter.

She covered her face before she stopped and laughed. “They really were cute,” she breathed and sank into Beel’s arms.

“Sara, you’re pregnant,” Solomon nodded.

“Shit,” she grunted.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara stomped into the castle with Beel trailing. She marched into the dining room where Lucifer and Diavolo were sitting and likely waiting for her and dinner. Sara’s jaw tightened, and Beel touched her shoulder.

“Good evening Sara, how was your run?” Diavolo asked with a smile.

Sara pivoted to Beel and glared with her finger under his nose. “Under pain of never getting food from me again, you will not say anything. Understood?”

He winced but nodded. “Okay.”

“What’s going on?” Lucifer puffed as he stood.

Sara moved to the side door. “Both of you, stay put. Beel, I mean it!” She snarled and opened the door.

“What’s going on?” Lucifer snapped.

“She’ll be right back. She’s super angry at Barbatos,” Beel sighed.

Sara snapped the door shut and marched up to the demon finishing the dishes. “I have a major bone to pick with you!” She growled.

Barbatos blinked and stopped fiddling with the plates. “What’s wrong?”

“You let me run around for an entire month, and you didn’t tell me I was,” she stopped and gestured to her stomach. “Not once!”

Barbatos cleaned his hand with a towel. “Understandable why you would be upset.”

“You’ve seen this before!” She snarled.

Barbatos nodded. “Not as extensive or inclusive with the pacts, but I have. Even your episode,” he confessed.

“Why, why didn’t you just tell me!”

He straightened his form and gestured to the door. “If you weren’t, I didn’t want to cause an alarm. I allowed it to play out with Solomon for confirmation.”

Sara howled and waved her finger in the air. “It was supposed to be slim to none. Not to even mention that I was told three years ago by human doctors the same thing! Bad womb, Sara. Sorry. Do you know what that does to a woman? It makes her die a little inside. When the time came, and he needed an heir, I was going to have him produce one with someone actually worthy!” She panted.

“I don’t mind that you are yelling at me, but did you want some tea?” Barbatos mused as he put on the pot.

“Do you really think I’d be sleeping with two demons if I thought I could have their baby? How do I explain that? How do I tell them that? They just have to wait it out to see if it's an heir or not! Then how am I supposed to raise it? If I were worthy, I wouldn't be terrified!” She was spiraling as tears entered her eyes.

Barbatos exhaled and nodded as his eyes reached the door. Sara clung to the counter and watched as the tears splattered the surface. Beel’s arms encircled her, and she turned to sob into his chest. Sara cried and then started to hit her fist against his torso softly. “How? How did I mess this up so badly?” She sobbed.

“You didn’t. You’re alright, Sara,” Beel murmured and stroked her hair.

“I’m a horrible person. To Lucifer, to Diavolo, everyone. I didn’t know this was even possible,” She cried, and her legs gave out.

Beel sunk to the floor and caressed her hair. “You know, it’s a good thing. Now it can have two dads,” he smiled with a nod.

Sara pulled from his chest and looked at him with a scowl. “That’s not how that works, Beel,” she choked on a laugh.

“And we’ll all love it. It will have tons of uncles,” Beel beamed. “Are you unhappy?”

Sara wiped her face and frowned. “No, why would I be unhappy about that. I never thought I could.”

Beel grinned and touched her cheek. “Then there’s nothing left to worry about.”

Simply the most straightforward way of seeing it. Sara burst into laughter and touched his face. Her tears weren’t out of panic or sorrow, but joy. “You’re seriously so much more intelligent than your brothers give you credit for,” she giggled.

He wiped her face and glanced at the door. “I think they need answers,” he said and helped her up.

Lucifer and Diavolo were standing in the dining room on the other side of the open door. Well, so much for telling them when she was ready. Damn wrath is going to piss her off by not letting her think before acting.

Sara breathed, and Beel touched her shoulder as they walked into the dining room. Lucifer and Diavolo still looked quite dumbstruck, and Sara exhaled before gesturing to the table. No words, they all sat down, and Sara twitched her nose. 

“I was running with Beel today and keeping up, so we visited Solomon,” Sara started.

Beel rocked his head as he patted her shoulder. “She lifted the sofa like it was paper,” he grinned.

“He did some tests, and, well,” she groaned and lifted her face to the ceiling. “Why does this feel so hard?” She growled.

“You’re with child,” Lucifer said.

Sara rocked her head.

Diavolo scowled. “Is this a bad thing? Are we not supposed to support this?” He asked, glancing at Lucifer. “A rarity that it even happened,” he shook his head and hummed.

Lucifer bounced his head. “Yes, an extreme rarity. Even with the circumstances, the probability was minuscule.”

Diavolo rubbed the side of his jaw. “I have to be honest, I’m perplexed. Sara, please explain why you’re so upset, lovely.”

Beel climbed from the table and waved before leaving. He realized a private moment when needed. Sara would have to thank him with a cake or something.

“I was told I couldn’t ever have children,” Sara puffed.

“Her language was quite colorful,” Lucifer exhaled before turning to her. “I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you wanted.”

Sara growled and waved her hand. “No, it is, but I never thought I could. Don’t you see? I wasn’t trying to trap you in some weird baby triangle. I never thought I could,” she explained.

“Trap? Explain that to me, Lucifer?” Diavolo scowled.

“She believes that we care who the father is,” Lucifer sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s a very human reaction.”

“Don’t belittle my concern, Lucifer! It’s a very real one. I’m not even worthy of either of you,” She spat and covered her mouth as tears entered her eyes again.

“Why would you even say that?” Diavolo asked with hurt displayed on his features. “Of course you are.”

She sobbed and covered her face. “No, I’m not.”

Diavolo exhaled and pulled her to him, prying her fingers from her face. “It’s alright to be scared. I can handle fear, and I can smile through your anger, which, let’s face it, you have a bit of wrath in you. I’ll feed you, make sure you’re put to bed if you fall asleep on your feet, and even sate your carnal cravings to my vast enjoyment. I _never_ want to hear you say you’re not worthy of me again,” he voiced while touching her cheek.

“This is so muddled,” she said as her lip quivered.

“You’re also very overwhelmed. Solomon is not the king of tact, and I’m sure you were upset that Barbatos kept it to himself. He’s very good at letting you discover things on your own,” he smiled and wiped away her tears.

Lucifer had come around the table and sat in her empty seat. “The only thing you should worry about is if you’re comfortable,” he said and touched her hand.

Sara groaned as she took his hand. “I’m walking around like a ball of sins and hormones. I’m the least comfortable I’ve been in my life.”

“Are you happy?” Lucifer questioned.

“Well, of course. I wanted children. I just was told I couldn’t have them. I’m blindsided,” Sara breathed.

“Then that’s it,” Diavolo laughed. “The other stuff can be worked out later.”

“Although in all likelihood, it is Lord Diavolo’s child in your womb,” Lucifer noted with a smirk.

Sara laughed and shook her head. “You both are insane, and I’m completely nuts too.”

“Why, did you want a baby, Lucifer? I’m in full support of you fathering a child first,” Diavolo voiced as he glanced over.

Lucifer glared at him. “I have six children at home. I could wait another hundred years if it’s required.”

“Woah, now, don’t go nominating my womb for an army. This is dumb luck as it is,” Sara puffed and shook her head. “And there's no guarantee.”

“Where there's one, others will follow. Demons aren’t like humans, Sara,” Diavolo chuckled with a bright smile.

Barbatos entered the room and had a tray with food and drinks. Sara pulled from the pair and walked over to where he set down the tray. “Barbatos, I’m mortified by my actions. Please forgive me?”

He smiled and touched her cheek. “You’re going to yell plenty. You’re also likely going to toss things at me. I will always forgive you,” he nodded and returned to situating the plates.

“Do you know that from experience or time?” Sara scowled.

“Both,” he smiled and handed her a teacup. “Drink this. It will make you feel much better.”

“It would be nice if you actually told her who the father is,” Diavolo hummed as he tossed his hand.

Barbatos beamed as he brought plates over to Lucifer and Diavolo. “Now, young master, why would I change how things are supposed to play out when we’ve done so well?”

Sara snorted and moved back toward them. “He has a point. If it’s not broken.”

“If it’s not broken, what?” Diavolo frowned.

“It’s a saying,” Sara laughed as she returned to his lap. “If it’s not broken, don’t fix it.”

Lucifer hummed as Barbatos set down goblets and bottles. “Do you truly believe drinking is an optimal decision tonight, Barbatos?”

“Yes, I do, Lucifer. You're going to realize the concept of you possibly being a father is quite overwhelming without it,” Barbatos hummed. “I believe it was the Demon Lord during Lord Diavolo’s announcement that vomited fire at the realization that his human companion was going to be birthing his demonic child. That’s several long months in comparison to demons, mind you.”

Lucifer’s face dropped. “Oh.”

Sara smirked and hummed. “Dinner looks fantastic tonight, Barbatos, you’ve outdone yourself.”

Barbatos sat down across from them and picked up his silverware. “If you don’t mind, I will be joining you tonight,” he smiled with a nod.

Diavolo laughed and waved his index finger at him. “You’re one of my favorite beings, Barbatos. I never know what to expect, and you’re always welcome.”

“It isn’t often that I can relish in the amount of happiness these halls will hold. I’d like to celebrate with you.”

Diavolo kissed Sara’s hair and sighed before standing. He set her down in the chair and moved over to the pensive fallen angel. Diavolo hugged him from behind and smirked, causing Lucifer to groan.

“Yes, alright, I’m happy! I’m just pulling together a plan,” he grumbled.

Sara sipped her tea and grinned at Barbatos. “You’re right. I do feel so much better.”

“You should. It’s going to be the only tea you’ll want for another eight months,” Barbatos agreed.

Diavolo released Lucifer after he patted his back and moved to the empty chair next to Sara. “Why is that?” he questioned while pulling over his plate.

“It will reduce the potency of her symptoms,” Barbatos said before taking a bite.

Sara realized what this was; this was the demons’ version of the talk. She breathed and smiled. “You waited so I could find out on my own, thank you," she said before taking a bite from her plate.

“It won’t be easy, Sara. However, it will be worth the effort,” Barbatos voiced with a nod.

Lucifer poured himself a glass and sat up. “I believe we need to make some plans for her to stay in the castle.”

“Absolutely not,” Sara puffed. “I will not be barred to the castle because you’re worried. I lifted a couch with Beel and two humans today like they were cardboard. I can protect myself.”

Barbatos laughed and nodded. “A unique prospect of demonic pregnancy. You will develop many defensive talents.”

“Will those last?” Sara questioned.

“After? Some might remain,” Barbatos nodded.

Diavolo sipped his glass before nodding. “That’s good. I could be comfortable with her retaining her work duties and enjoying the Devildom as she has then.”

Lucifer puffed and twitched his nose. “Diet? Oddities? Barbatos, I will freely admit I’m a bit oblivious to the differences.”

Barbatos hummed before drinking and nodding. “She will decline what won’t settle her. I would suggest focusing on Sara’s reactions more than a plan. Every human will have different experiences.”

Sara twitched her nose. “We’re going to have to tell your brothers if Beel hasn’t already.”

Diavolo touched her shoulder. “As long as you’re comfortable with that.”

“I’m not,” Lucifer puffed. “They’re going to be relentless.”

Sara stopped and set down her fork. "We need to talk about how we’ll handle the news.”

Diavolo scowled and scratched his chin. “Yes, that does pose as an interest.”

Lucifer set down his D.D.D and hummed. “I just warned Solomon that if this breaches public knowledge that he and anyone involved in the expressing of this secret will suffer.”

Sara exhaled and tried for a smile at him. “Lucifer, you need to have a bit more patience with him. He’s been doing a stellar job caring for me, and I imagine will continue to do so.” 

Diavolo laughed and nodded. “Yes, I do expect he’ll be interested in this event.”

“We have to plan for the party next weekend,” Sara murmured.

“What?” Lucifer puffed.

“Oh, yes! I still haven’t gotten any tidbits from Barbatos about it,” Diavolo smiled as he reached over and stroked her hair.

Sara sipped her tea and as she lounged in her seat. “Yes, I made sure we have a secret storage for all the plans,” she laughed.

“We’re not seriously going through with a massive party in a week now, are we?” Lucifer glared.

“Wait, why wouldn’t we? I’m not dying. I’m pregnant,” Sara groaned.

“You’re likely holding the next prince of the Devildom,” Lucifer retorted.

“Or princess, or duke, or duchess!” Sara snapped.

Lucifer sighed and scrubbed his face. “Please, just give me a little control over your welfare. I implore you.”

Sara leaned to him and kissed his cheek. “Alright, what are your suggestions?”

He turned to her and stroked her face. “Regimen, routine, nutrition, and welfare checks.”

She pressed her face into his hand further. “Alright, then I will follow your lead on those items if you allow me the room to have a bit of normalcy in this as well.”

“That’s a very fair counter,” he smiled as his thumb ran over her cheekbone. “I also require you an escort. One of us or my brothers will follow you throughout the Devildom absolutely no argument. We’ve allowed you to go to and fro, but no more.”

Sara puffed and agreed. “Alright.”

Barbatos cleared his throat. “I will need to educate Solomon on a few items.”

“Ah, yes, I was going to ask about that, Barbatos. Does she need to do anything differently?” Diavolo mused before sipping his Demonus.

“I will be taking her up to her room and explain everything to her. Things that she will need to understand,” Barbatos nodded.

“Wait, why can’t we hear them?” Lucifer scowled.

“It is quite simple,” Barbatos hummed. “She’s the mother of your child,” he said while gesturing to them both.

Sara rocked her head and finished her tea. “Well, I’m finished, and when you’re ready, Barbatos, we can leave these two to drink. I imagine they’re going to have a discussion or two about the next year of their lives,” she smiled.

Barbatos rocked his head before setting aside his empty plate. “I will clean when I return, Lord Diavolo. I will take care of Sara before the dishes this evening.”

Diavolo reached for the woman as she stood. “Are you alright? This doesn’t change things,” he sighed and kissed her hand.

Sara traced his face with her fingertips before smiling. “I’m just tired. I appreciate you containing your euphoria long enough for me to process this. I know you’re thrilled.”

He pulled her to his face and pressed her forehead against his. “I love you. I tell myself how lucky I am that you love me too.”

She beamed and kissed his lips with a tender slow pace. “I truly love you, Dia.”

Sara pulled away and wandered over to Lucifer. He held up a hand and smiled, gesturing for her to hold still. Climbing from his chair, he grazed her cheek with his knuckles. “Our adventures, Sara. We’ve had quite a few, and I’m still stunned at what you produce in my life.”

She laughed and rocked her head. “Yes, we’ve certainly had an interesting road. Are you satisfied?”

“Hardly,” he chuckled and ducked to her level. “To be satisfied with only the beginning isn’t truly an adventure, is it? I love you,” he whispered.

Sara groaned and coiled her arms around his neck before kissing him with vim. Sometimes his eloquence shakes her to her core. Most of the time, he stuns her on the spot, but this was one of those rare moments he took the words right out of her mouth. “I love you too,” she whispered when they parted.

“Go listen to Barbatos, and report anything important to us tomorrow. We are at your service no matter the need, understood?” Lucifer questioned as he stroked her curls.

“Understood,” she beamed and pulled away. “Enjoy tonight, demons. We’re going to be quite busy soon.” Sara called back as Barbatos escorted her from the room.

She heard the laughter and jovial tones of both of them as the pair ascended. They both were very kind to the shift in her foundation but surprisingly thrilled. Well, for now. Who's to say what exactly this would bring. What if she lost their baby? That would be a fear to keep her up at night.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Sunday afternoon. The entire sorcerers’ club was touching her and investigating her body to Sara’s distaste. She was in an orange crop top and some blue shorts as they were prodding her with instruments and gadgets. It was invasive and time-consuming, which only annoyed her more. Solomon was the only one not analyzing the evolution of her markings on her skin. He was writing and glancing at the different ingredients on the large table.

“So interesting! It looks like they’re actually growing on her skin,” Clarissa mused as she was ducked to Sara’s side.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Sara sighed.

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Beel grumbled.

“You’re always hungry,” Mammon puffed.

The demons were all sitting on the furniture in wait. Luckily the sitting room at the castle was large enough for everyone to be comfortable inside. Sara yawned and puffed. “I’m growing tired of this, Solomon.”

“Just a few more details, Sara,” John assured her.

The markings in question were little designs around her skin that seemed to stem from her pacts. Her arms were decorated in faint colored lines that bloomed from each marking. Her chest had the look of almost a blossoming rose off Lucifer’s. Her thigh marking swirled in gold off and toward her shorts before etching black and gold on her empty thigh. Finally, the symbols on her feet delicately etched the appearance of feathers and fur around her ankles.

This, of course, was only after Solomon gave her the first dose of whatever Barbatos told him to administer. Something about preparing her for the demonic magic now that she seemed to be taking to it well. This exam would be the only one the three strange sorcerers were allotted, so they were making the most of it.

Solomon tilted his head and hummed. “How’s your stomach today?”

“Empty, and it’s causing me to get moody,” Sara growled and smacked David’s hand from following the design up to her inner thigh. “Excuse me, I’m capable of killing you, so mind your manners,” she snapped.

Diavolo covered his lips to hide a laugh.

David held his hands up in submission. “My apologies, Sara.”

“These gold markings on your back almost look like feathers,” John mused as he traced them on her revealed skin.

“Alright,” Sara puffed and bounced on her feet.

“Solomon, I believe she’s nearing her limits,” Lord Diavolo said with a stern tone.

Solomon cleared his throat. “You can go. She’s done with your investigation,” He told the three.

Clarissa took Sara’s hand. “Thank you so much.”

David repeated it before kissing her knuckles. “It was a privilege.”

The pair disappeared from the room with their bags in hand. John rounded her and bowed before kissing her hand. “A deep honor, Sara. You’ve given us plenty of your time, and we appreciate it,” he declared.

Sara nodded, and he left the room with his bag as well. The woman bounced on her heels before crossing her arms. Solomon approached and tilted his head. “Do you mind if I check the baby?”

She groaned and waved her hand. “Yes, but please, can we hurry? I’m starving.”

He smiled and nodded before taking his free hand to her lower abdomen. His book glowed, and his eyebrows pinched before he laughed. “Well, it’s quite vibrant. The energy is beyond what I’ve felt before.”

Sara bit her lip. “So, I won’t lose it, will I?” she whispered.

“No, Sara, you’re going to be just fine. You might end up hating this pregnancy, but you’ll be fine,” he beamed and took his hand from her body.

Sara exhaled with a nod. “Good.”

Solomon hummed and then turned to the group before walking to them. “I’m going to leave instructions on what she should avoid while taking the elixir. This is for her protection, not the embryo. That’s an exceptional amount of demonic energy, and she’s going to need all the care everyone here can provide.”

Sara yawned and paced over, slumping against Beel and Belphie. “I’m done with this day,” she puffed.

Belphie smiled and rubbed her stomach. “He’s going to be a terror.”

“Or she! Oh, we could go shopping and get her into fashion!” Asmo sighed.

Satan cleared his throat. “Solomon, do you have a composition of what Sara should expect in the next month or so? I’ve been doing some reading, and there isn’t any clarity on it.”

Solomon shrugged before setting down his grimoire on the long table. “No, I do not, Satan. This is a new field of study for humans and demons alike. Barbatos has a bit more understanding since he catered to Queen Lorelai during Lord Diavolo’s pregnancy. Even then, the differences are dramatic. Sara has ten demons that her child is feeding off their pact marks. The more she’s around all of you, the better.”

“Which explains why I was so affected by the sins,” Sara murmured as Beel was stroking her hair.

“Not completely,” Solomon hummed and walked over to the table and grabbed a notebook. “I was doing some research involving celestial birthings. Simeon spent a decent amount of time educating me yesterday when you left. He knew she was pregnant and explained quite a bit.”

“Then what is it?” Lucifer grumbled and waved his hand.

“Well, it’s complex, but he told me that when a certain degree of magic, celestial or otherwise, is introduced to the mother, it will cause her to soak it up like a sponge and reserve it for the child. A failsafe in celestials should there be a need for prolonging the pregnancy due to war or serious injury. When Sara was attacked, it set off the reaction to fend for her and the child. She’s been drinking up all the demonic energy the pacts give her ever since then. It’s actually quite fascinating to observe,” Solomon finished and glanced up from his notes.

“Okay, wait, I have a question,” Mammon said.

Lucifer covered his face. “What is it?”

“If she’s got celestial blood, and it’s always passed down, doesn’t that mean her kid will be part angel too?” Mammon scowled and gestured to Sara.

Solomon blinked and snapped his book shut. “Actually, yes, Mammon. There is a possibility for that. I’ll ask Simeon his thoughts later.”

Lucifer hummed and pulled out his phone.

Satan punched him in the shoulder. “What the fuck, Mammon?”

“I’m not as dumb as you think,” Mammon grumbled and rubbed his arm.

“Or look,” Asmo snickered.

“I should kick your ass, Asmo!” Mammon growled.

“You will do no such thing because I will strangle anyone who starts yelling,” Sara snapped and puffed. “Can we go have lunch now? I’m drained.”

Levi walked over to Sara and patted her head. “You just need to fuel up like Henry before the battle of the seven horrors.”

Sara beamed up at him. “I will, Levi.”

Barbatos entered and cleared his throat. “Simeon is here, and lunch is on the table.”

Lucifer smiled. “His timing is perfect. I messaged him only moments ago. He must have been on his way.”

Beel lifted Sara from the couch and beamed. “Maybe he brought cookies.” He remarked while they walked from the room.

“Oh, and those cloud puffs,” Sara swooned. “We could eat them with the chocolate dip that Barbatos makes.”

Diavolo chuckled as he walked up next to them. “At least you won’t be eating as much alone anymore, Beel. At least for the time being.”

Asmo skipped up and wrapped his arm around Sara’s shoulders while squeezing between her and Beel. He kissed her cheek and sighed. “Oh, Sara. We’re going to have to take so many pictures. Can I touch your stomach? Is the baby big enough to hear us?”

Sara laughed and shook her head. “I don’t think the baby has ears yet, Asmo.”

“Supposedly, if you read to the demon baby, it comes out with the knowledge you’ve read over the months,” Satan mused behind them.

“Oh, Sara, what about reading it TSL!” Levi shouted.

“This is extensive, Solomon. Are you positive that she should be still?” Lucifer stopped and cleared his throat.

“Yes, Lucifer, I can honestly tell you that she won’t hurt herself by any physical fitness. As long as it isn’t heavy fighting that would cause blows to her abdomen,” Solomon explained.

Sara glanced back and smiled at him. “You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

Diavolo laughed and scooped the woman up as they entered the dining room. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, Sara.”

Simeon was waiting patiently as he stared out the window and turned to wave. “Good afternoon. Lucifer said you wanted a visit,” he beamed.

Diavolo put Sara down, and she skipped over to him. “I did. I’m so happy to see you,” she declared and hugged him.

Simeon laughed and embraced her before pulling away. “You look far happier today, I’m glad. I brought you some cookies I made after you left,” he said as his cheeks tinted.

“You’re absolutely perfect, Simeon,” Sara grinned.

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “You compliment me far too often, Sara.”

Mammon stomped over and moved Sara from Simeon’s space. “No one’s going to be hugging her while she’s got a baby demon in her belly.”

“Mammon, stop,” Lucifer groaned.

Sara patted Mammon but moved around him to Simeon. “So, I have questions,” she said while escorting him to the table.

Simeon nodded and sat down. “I can understand that.”

“Mainly, Simeon, is her child going to have celestial influence still? You have repeated the importance of it being passed down,” Solomon said while sitting next to the angel.

“That is an excellent question,” Simeon voiced and touched Sara’s shoulder. “Yes, no matter if it’s demon, angel, or human, your baby will still carry your celestial lineage.”

Sara nearly fell out of her chair. “What?” She asked while Simeon righted her.

Simeon shrugged and smiled. “Just because you’re carrying a demon in your womb doesn’t mean it’s not a piece of you as well. Any child you produce will have your lineage. Magical influences or not.”

Sara covered her mouth. “That’s, it’s, but that means.”

“Yes,” Simeon beamed. “It means that your children are going to have both.”

Diavolo, who was pretty neutral during the conversation, bent over next to Sara and frowned at Simeon. “Are you positive? That sounds like it could be an impossible thing.”

Simeon handed Sara a plate that Barbatos was passing out. Sara picked up her sandwich and bit it before turning back to the angel. He seemed pensive and searching for words.

“Lord Diavolo, it is certain. There’s no denying what laws were placed in the celestial realm at its birth. It would mean that if the child is yours, your heir will hold celestial lineage as well as demonic. Her being human has little to do with the rules,” Simeon explained with a bob of his head.

“That would make him like some sort of mega demon?” Levi questioned. 

Simeon scrunched his nose. “To put it simply, yes, Leviathan.”

“So your visit isn’t just to check on me. It’s to put us on notice,” Sara said after swallowing another bite.

“I would be conscientious who you express this too,” Simeon agreed. “Not everyone will agree with my vision of how it unites our two realms. At least yet.”

“That is quite a statement,” Lucifer hummed. “You believe there's a prospect of more than abrasive peace through a child like that?”

Simeon beamed and touched Sara’s shoulder. “I’ve thought that from the beginning with her. She brings light and happiness wherever she goes. It wouldn’t be a far stretch to assume her children would as well.”

Sara puffed and slumped in her seat. “That’s plenty to take on.”

“The others have been told to kindly keep your privacy. Eli and Jace were both very enthusiastic about helping in any way they can. Luke nearly cried when I told him you were going to have a baby and asked when he could listen to your belly. He’s still a bit,” Simeon stopped and shrugged. “Innocent.”

“Thank you, Simeon,” Sara smiled. “You truly are my favorite angel.”

Simeon was glowing as he smiled. “You’re far too kind, Sara. Would you like to finish lunch and maybe we all could take a walk in the garden? The flowers look positively elegant today.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Sara agreed.

Everyone ate, and soon lighter conversation returned to the table. The cookies, which Beel and Sara ate in large measure, were devoured with compliments. This was turning out to be a bigger event than she thought. Not only was her baby a demon wreaking havoc on her moods and stomach, but it was also part celestial? Can’t she catch a little break?


	12. Chapter 12

It was Wednesday and Sara was at the House of Lamentation after RAD. Diavolo insisted since he was going to be late in a meeting she didn’t need to be present for. That was a new thing. If it wasn’t going to be altering for the Devildom or RAD, Barbatos was going to take notes for her. Something along the lines of working less. Also known as, keep your pregnant companion less moody.

Yes, she’s been fucking moody! She actually threw a book at Mammon when he came into her office and asked to borrow money. It wasn’t wrathful or even sulking, it just was flaming frustration that built for no reason. Today was also the day she couldn’t fit in her nice pants. Overnight that little bastard grew enough to pudge out from her mostly normal stomach. Sara was walking around looking like she was bloated from a big lunch.

Sara was relaxing on the sofa as Belphie was drawing on her belly. It was washable and she didn’t care because it felt pretty good. Beel was sitting on the floor and handing her chips. It was like he was taking care of a new puppy and just kept giving her food. Sara didn’t care, she was  _ always _ hungry.

“What are you going to name him?” Belphie asked.

Sara hummed as she put an arm over her eyes. “I don’t know actually. I’m just going to let things come to me.”

“Sara, sit up a little and I’ll brush your hair?” Asmo asked as he entered the room.

“Don’t make her sit up if she’s comfortable, Asmo,” Belphie complained.

“How about you go get that nail polish you love and paint my toes, Asmo? I’m honestly, exhausted,” Sara sighed and wiggled her bare feet.

“Okay! And then I’ll paint my toes and we can take pictures of them! Our feet would look so cute together,” Asmo gushed and then he raced from the room.

There was a movement by her head and Sara shifted her arm to see Satan had slid between the arm and the pillow she was resting on. Sara lifted her head and moved the pillow. “Come on, if your going to twirl my hair let me rest on your lap,” she smiled.

Satan beamed and moved over, allowing Sara to rest against his thigh. He then proceeded to twirl her curls in his fingers while reading. “This human book Solomon retrieved for me says the baby is likely the size of a raspberry, whatever that is.”

“Everyone is taking this very seriously,” Sara laughed.

“If I draw Lucifer yelling, would you be angry?” Belphie laughed.

Beel handed her some more chips and hummed. “We love you, Sara.”

“Nevermind that it might be Lucifer’s child,” Satan gagged.

“Hey, hey, look what I got the baby!” Mammon shouted.

Sara winced but removed her arm to see small sunglasses. “Oh, Mammon. That’s sweet, but it’s not going to be here for months.”

“I’m also having a jacket just like his favorite uncle made,” Mammon grinned.

“You’re not going to steal this baby, Mammon,” Asmo spat as he came into the room. “I’m going to be  _ her _ favorite.”

“You guys realize this baby has about seven months until it comes out, right?” Sara questioned.

Belphie jerked between her legs. “What? Seven? Why so long? You’ve been pregnant only a few days?”

“How long are demons usually pregnant?” Sara questioned.

“Six months if it’s powerful. As low as four if it’s a lesser demon,” Satan mused. “Yes, it says that the average human is pregnant for forty weeks. Nine months give or take. Sara’s eight weeks in from what Solomon said.”

“Only four months, fuck I wish,” Sara sighed. 

“Forty weeks! That’s almost the entire school year!” Mammon yelled.

Asmo was sitting on the table and began painting Sara’s toes as Belphie wiped her stomach off to start again. “Forty weeks in a long time. I’m so glad I don’t have to carry a demon in my stomach,” Asmo puffed.

“Not helping, Asmo,” Beel grumbled and handed Sara a cookie.

Sara munched and sighed. “Beel you better not tell Lucifer you're feeding me junk or he’ll get angry.”

“So, is it Lucifer’s baby or Lord Diavolo’s?” Belphegor questioned.

“I don’t know,” Sara snorted.

Mammon pouted and sat on the table in front of them. “I have to wait so long to hang out with my new nephew? I was going to use his pictures with me to make big money.”

Sara breathed and glanced over at him. “I will allow it on one condition.”

Mammon’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“You have to ask Lucifer  _ and _ Lord Diavolo,” she smiled.

“What?! What if it’s just Lucifer’s kid? That’s bullshit, Sara,” he huffed.

Lucifer poked his head around the corner with a glare.

“Those are my rules. They’re taking care of me and when the baby actually comes, obviously someone is the father. However, the other is still going to play a vital role,” Sara nodded.

Satan was still looking at the book and hummed. “You aren’t vomiting are you?”

“No, no morning sickness as of yet, Satan,” Sara replied and covered her eyes again.

“Sara, think of the gold mine that kid could make. You already have people begging for your autograph at RAD. I just sold a note you wrote to us for loads of Grimm,” Mammon laughed.

“Mammon!” Lucifer snapped.

Sara removed her arm and smiled at him. “Welcome home, Lucifer.”

“Get off the table and go get dinner started!” Lucifer growled.

“Fine, fine, fuck,” Mammon grumbled.

“Asmo, you too. It’s time to get food on the table. Wash your hands. I don’t want that polish to get on the dishware,” he ordered.

Asmo capped the nail polish and blew a kiss to Sara. He wandered from the room with Mammon still grumbling to himself. Lucifer walked in and sighed at the four left around the sofa.

“Beelzebub have you been feeding Sara junk food?” he sighed.

“No,” Beel mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

Sara smiled and shrugged.

“Yes, Lucifer, it’s washable, before you even complain,” Belphie groaned as Lucifer stared at her scribbled on stomach.

He tutted and twitched his nose. “I’ll have to get her cleaned up before taking her back to the Demon Lord’s castle.”

“You mean you just want to get her into a bath,” Satan teased. “Actually baths are great for your sore muscles as long as they’re not too hot, Sara,” he added.

Lucifer blinked and gestured to Satan. “You’re reading about human pregnancy?”

“Yeah, Solomon got me all the books I requested. I have twelve of them,” Satan agreed.

Lucifer’s cheeks tinted. “Will you share them with me?”

Satan nodded and smiled in the slightest. “Even if it’s not fully the same. I found that more knowledge is likely better than guessing.”

“True, I appreciate your studying, Satan.”

“Sara is pregnant. I don’t want her to be uncomfortable,” Satan clarified.

“Plus Simeon gave me a wonderful list of things that make me feel better when I’m pregnant,” Sara sighed as Belphie rubbed her calves.

“I think he insufferably likes you. It’s all over the Sar-eon forum posts,” Satan laughed.

Sara glared up at him. “Are you stalking these Fanclub pages, Satan?”

Satan cleared his throat and shrugged. “I have to know what everyone is saying so I know who to watch out for. Levi is on there all the time. He doesn’t think I know it’s him. Asmo too, but he’s more obvious.”

Lucifer groaned and scrubbed his face. “All of you have way too much time on your hands.”

“It’s funny. Levi actually wrote about a fictional date with you and Simeon where all you would talk about is TSL. It was actually kind of sweet in a Levi kind of way,” Satan laughed.

“He doesn’t even cast himself as her boyfriend? Shameful Okatu,” Belphie groaned.

Lucifer sighed and sat down in the armchair. “Since we’re on this ridiculous topic. What do they say about us?”

“Oh, Beel is a frontrunner and so am I,” Satan nodded.

“What?” Lucifer hissed.

Beel winced. “Sorry, Lucifer. I wasn’t doing anything.”

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. “You’re fine, Beel. I’m working too much for them to see us together.”

Sara rocked her head. “It’s very true. I’m always out with Beel and Satan on my days off.”

“Belphie is right below me and they think it’s some twin dating thing where it’s a two for one. That was actually Asmo’s planted concept. Asmo claims that Sara is so in love with him, but Asmo broke her heart and now has to seek comfort among the other brothers in a ploy to make Asmo jealous.”

Lucifer snorted and rolled his eyes. “These fans are being manipulated by the demons they’re obsessed with.”

“The things they say about Lord Diavolo,” Satan chuckled and shook his head. “Well, let’s just say that Sara is supposedly some sort of half-bred demon that he can’t keep his hands off her. Now fans of that relationship, which is by and large massive, they’re crazy. They’ve summarized that she’s in his office bent over his desk between paperwork. Or that he likes to chain her up in his room for hours at a time.”

“Some people have way too much time on their hands,” Sara groaned. “We never do anything at RAD.”

“Never?” Belphie snickered.

She lifted her head up and glowered at him. “Almost never.”

“Oh, sounds like Belphie knows a secret,” Satan laughed.

Sara’s cheeks turned scarlet as Beel rubbed his face. Lucifer cleared his throat and looked away from Satan. The pure glee on Satan’s face was wicked and ready to bite into flesh.

“Did they catch you guys doing something in Diavolo’s office?” Satan asked while poking Sara’s cheek.

“Yes, actually. Sara was smashed between them. It looked like we interrupted something pretty ugly about to happen,” Belphie grinned.

“You’re so rude sometimes, Belphie,” Sara pouted.

“I’m going to toss that onto the forums for you Lucifer. That will give you a bit more fans,” Satan laughed.

“Please don’t,” Lucifer grunted. “Alright, Sara. Let’s go get you cleaned up and fed. Lord Diavolo will likely be waiting before too long.”

Sara bent forward and kissed Belphie’s cheek before pulling down her t-shirt. She then did the same for Beel and Satan. “Thank you boys for taking care of me today.”

“Always, Sara,” Belphie smiled.

“Yeah, always,” Beel beamed.

“You’ll never have to ask, we love you,” Satan nodded.

Lucifer walked her from the room and puffed. “Satan over me?”

Sara stifled a laugh with a cough and shook her head. “They don’t see us together, Lucifer. Aren’t you glad you don’t have demons obsessed with you?”

They were walking up the staircase and he rubbed her back. “Yes,” he agreed.

“I’m not possibly carrying Satan’s child,” Sara added.

Lucifer nodded. Oh, no, this was going to be something he stewed over. Well, he was after all prideful.

* * *

Sara was adjusting her jacket again and wincing. Her chest fucking hurt. Her clothes weren't fitting right. Fuck this day. She was moving around her desk because she got tired of just sitting. Barbatos didn’t look over, so if he was paying attention, he didn’t show it.

“Do you need some tea?” he asked.

“No, I need better clothes,” She growled and fought with her jacket.

There was a knock at the door and Lucifer came inside. “Are you alright?” he frowned as she was mid-growl while jostling her collar.

She stopped and puffed. “Just losing a fight with my jacket,” she smiled.

“She’s been miserable today,” Barbatos noted without looking up from his pages.

Lucifer walked around the desk and touched her cheek. “Let’s go for a walk and get you some ice cream.”

Her stomach gurgled and she laughed. “I suppose that’s what it wants.”

Lucifer chuckled and turned to Barbatos. “Would you like anything?”

“No thank you, Lucifer,” Barbatos glanced up at smiled.

Lucifer escorted Sara with his arm along her waist. Not unusual but definitely not his routine for RAD. Sara had an inkling that Satan got to him last night while talking about her fansite.

“We’ll have to order you a new jacket,” he nodded.

Sara loosen her belt and breathed. “Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Likely several sizes larger.”

The bell sounded just as they reached the cafeteria and he got her ice cream. Lucifer played with her hair as she ate and Sara smiled up at him. “What?”

“You have just a little, right here,” he said and swiped the ice cream from her cheek. 

A few demons passed and whispered. He was  _ totally _ subtle. Yeah, right.

“You can kiss me if you want to try it,” she smirked.

Lucifer’s blush was light on his face but he smiled. “If you want me to. It does look delicious.”

He took the cone from her hands and guided her to the nearby wall. Lucifer then proceeded to do something completely not in the realm of his norm and kissed her. Not just polite kiss, but the, ‘I’m going to fuck you later and you’ll like it,’ kind. Sensuous, teasing, and absolutely delicious.

Sara moaned and coiled her arms around his shoulders. Out of pride or not, she adored him so much. Another urge than hunger was creeping over her. 

“Don’t you two have an office for that?” someone called out.

Lucifer pulled away and touched her cheek with his free hand before giving her the cone back. Sara was scarlet, turned on, and frankly didn’t care where they were. That was better than ice cream.

Coming back to the world of RAD, she realized a few demons had taken pictures and were giggling. Sara breathed before licking her ice cream and Lucifer escorted her by them.

“He just went and kissed her!” The one with green hair giggled.

“I’ve never seen Lucifer do that! That was so hot,” the other swoon.

Sara shot them a glare and they ran off. “Are you happy now?” she grumbled.

“Quite,” Lucifer smirked and they walked back to her office.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Friday, and Sara was wandering out of her office after her work was done. Barbatos was busy with Diavolo finishing up some paperwork. Lucifer wasn’t still in his office, so she shrugged it off and began to find the others. Her stomach was a bit at odds with her, but it might have been the Demon Zebra Churros that she ate last. Lucifer was going to string her up by her toes if he found out.

Probably not the smartest idea to leave, yet she realized when she got to the courtyard. A swarm of demons surrounded her. Why the fuck do they want her autograph? Why were they shoving pictures of her with the brothers and Diavolo at her? Ugh. 

“Sara, please! Please sign it?” A small little orange-haired female demon begged while batting her eyelashes.

“We saw you kissing Lucifer yesterday! Are you two dating as well? Is Satan angry about it?” Another questioned.

“Please, stop,” she growled and waved her hands. “You’re making me feel sick.”

They didn’t, and her stomach grew worse as she backed up. 

“Are you and Beel going to go running again soon?” Another cried from the back of the group.

Sara puffed and doubled over. She was so queasy, and it took everything out of her to yank to the trashcan near her and vomit. She gasped and whimpered before another wave hit her. Well, there goes her hope that this was going to be a vomit-free pregnancy. Her hair was removed from her cheeks, and a hand stroked her back.

“It’s alright,” Diavolo’s voice murmured.

Sara heaved again and puffed while her head was far enough in not to make as much noise. That happened a few more times, and she could hear Lucifer telling the group to disperse. Fuck. This sucked.

She spat and breathed. 

“Are you feeling a little better?” Diavolo asked calmly.

“No,” Sara whimpered.

“Are you well enough to let me clean up your face?” Diavolo questioned.

Sara stood up and winced at her roiling stomach. Diavolo had pulled out a handkerchief, likely for esthetics, and tenderly wiped her cheeks and mouth. He was smiling and rocked his head. “There.”

Barbatos popped into view and handed her a traveling cup. “For your stomach, Sara.”

“Thank you,” she murmured.

Lucifer pulled out a leaf from his coat and offered it. “It’s Hellfrost Mint. It will help with the taste and nausea as well.”

Sara beamed and took it. “All of you are so wonderful, thank you.”

“We said you needed an escort, Sara. This is why,” Lucifer sighed.

“What happened to Sara?” Asmo’s voice came over the courtyard.

Sara popped the mint in her mouth and immediately regretted it. Barbatos was fast enough to snag her cup before Sara returned to the trash can. Seriously? She actually had more food left in her?

Fuck. 

Diavolo continued to soothe her and hold her hair as she voided whatever was left in her body. Honestly, Sara could swear she puked out her heart. Trial and error. No more mint. She finished and came back up for air, her nose running from the experience.

Diavolo cleaned up her face once again and exhaled with a smile. “Maybe we should try to get home quickly today.”

“Yeah,” Sara puffed and glanced around to see all but Levi standing close by. 

Levi was off in the distance, watching and covering his mouth. Well, it was good to know he was squeamish. No baby holding for him if it was a puker. She rocked her head and breathed.

“Alright, I think I’m settled enough to walk,” she murmured.

“Is this normal? She just almost filled that can,” Asmo grimaced.

“I ate probably more than I should have today,” Sara tried for a smile.

Beel pouted. “It’s all wasted.”

Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“How could you have? I’ve been eating all sorts of weird things for days,” She laughed and took his hand. “Don’t worry. You’re doing fantastic.”

Diavolo caressed her shoulder and nodded. “Let’s head home.”

* * *

She was lying with Diavolo on his bed, and he was caressing her stomach. It was a rough day, but after dinner and a bath, she felt right as rain. He tended to her with such adoration and care. It was heartwarming. 

“Now, you have to listen. She’s only one human. I don’t want to have to talk to you again about this. Don’t make her stomach upset. We have to work together to take care of your mother,” He murmured to her stomach.

Sara sighed and stroked his hair. “It probably can’t hear you yet, Dia.”

“Oh, he’s going to hear me,” Diavolo nodded and turned back to her belly. “This greedy behavior of eating things that make your mother nauseous needs to stop. Please? I don’t want to be mean, but your mother is holding onto you for a long time.”

She just realized what type of father this light-hearted demon would be, and it caused her to giggle. “You’re going to be a complete doormat for this child.”

“Doormat?” Diavolo frowned.

“This child is going to walk all over you, and I’m going to end up being disciplinary,” Sara smirked.

He sneered and rubbed her small bulge. “I will give him a two-hour speech on how you are the greatest creature in all the realms,” he paused and kissed her stomach. “Then I will make him write up all the reasonings why not to make his mother mad.”

Sara stretched and sighed. “We still have so long to go.”

Diavolo climbed from her abdomen and kissed her. “It will be worth it.”

“Yes, completely,” she laughed and stroked his cheek. “So, just a warning, I didn’t get you a large birthday gift. Just something small.”

He scowled and glanced down. “It’s only small now, Sara.”

Sara laughed and shook her head before playing with his hair. “I meant a real gift. I do have to ask you, how would you feel if this was Lucifer’s child?”

Diavolo frowned and tilted his head. “I mean, the only thing different is that it wouldn’t be an heir to the Devildom. My feelings are still the same. Lucifer and I agreed, it’s your child first, and we love you. Insatiably in most cases. You still will live here, and Lucifer will likely be over as you will be over there more often. It isn’t a complicated task, Sara. You’re going to eventually be my queen.”

Her cheeks darkened, and she cleared her throat. “What?”

“Did you truly believe that I wasn’t going to keep you for the rest of my life? Lucifer echoes the same notion and wants nothing more than you. I’m not going to be a demon who sires hundreds of children with succubi that only care to breed. I want however many children, with you, from now to the end.”

She kissed him and moaned. She always did love his speeches, especially when they were proclamations of love. It was so easy to love Diavolo, like breathing. He was this slice of flawed perfection that was her very own.  _ Her _ very own. 

They spent hours basking in that revelry. His hand between passionate moments would go to her stomach, and he would just tell her two words. Thank you.

* * *

It was Diavolo's birthday party. She felt like her attire was a better idea when she didn’t know she was pregnant. Sara had on a beautiful black dress with golden designs down the front. Her cut in the front was low as the dress's straps wrapped around the back of her neck. Her breasts weren’t this large when trying it on. They were clearly announcing they were here for the party.

It was short, but not horribly so and showed Diavolo’s mark along with the pledge on her back. The new additions to the markings weren’t clear from far away, but they were growing. The ones on her arms were developing their own personalities as well. The line from Levi’s, for example, had bubbles flowing with it.

All in all, it was just what it was. She was pregnant, in heels, throwing an extravagant party for one of her companions. Black was at least a great choice. It hid her extra weight well.

Sipping on her glass of water, she was staring at the crowd. Not really anyone in particular out of all the people invited, but enjoying the ambiance. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped.

“I’m sorry, Sara, I didn’t realize you were lost in thought,” Simeon laughed and smiled.

“Oh, it’s fine,” she beamed while setting down her glass. “I was just thinking how nice it was to fade into the crowd tonight.”

Simeon shook his head. “That would be quite hard for you. Especially in this attire. You look quite breathtaking.”

Sara’s cheeks tinted as she laughed. “Oh, you’re too generous, Simeon. How are you doing this evening?”

“I’m doing well, thank you for inviting me. How are you feeling?” He asked while gesturing to her.

Sara instinctively rubbed her stomach and breathed. 

“Are you feeling ill? We could go to the sitting room. It would give you a chance to get off your feet,” Simeon offered.

Sara glanced over at Diavolo and Lucifer talking with two large demons. They were having a good time. “Yeah, that might be best. I’m not really feeling the party at the moment,” she nodded.

Sara and Simeon left the ballroom, and he hummed. “Michael asked me about you twice in the last week. It seems that he was wondering if you both had decided to set a date for your visitation. I told him you were quite distracted with RAD.”

“Yes, that I am,” Sara laughed and breathed. “Why is he so interested, Simeon?”

They entered the sitting room to find Solomon tinkering at his station. “Ah, Solomon. Busy as always?” Simeon asked.

Clearly, he wasn’t going to tell her in front of anyone else. Well, she was going to have to ask later. Sara sat down in the armchair near him and sighed. “He’s always working so hard, even when I curse at him for poking me.”

Solomon smiled as Simeon sat on the loveseat near Sara. “You know I don’t take offense. You may not always like me, but you do like me,” he smirked and finished crushing something in the mortar.

“How’s it going? Learn anything of use?” Sara asked.

Solomon hummed and tilted his head from side to side. “Well, your nausea is normal. Your hair told me that you’re not drinking enough water, though up your intake to about double. Your temperature has risen about two degrees from last weekend. I’m honestly surprised you’re not eating like Beel in there with how much energy this little one is putting out.”

Sara rubbed her swollen abdomen. It wasn’t huge, but it was noticeable to the trained eye. “Tell me why I feel bulbous so soon?”

Solomon shrugged. “You’re carrying a demon, Sara. Who knows how large you’re truly going to get,” he laughed.

Simeon moved and gestured to her. “May I?”

Sara snorted and nodded. “Everyone that knows does. Knock yourself out,” she said while getting up and moving to the loveseat.

When she relaxed against the back, Simeon touched her bump. His cheeks darkened, and then he beamed. As his hand moved over her abdomen, Sara sighed, and her body slackened.

Like a rubber band snapping from her stomach, she felt relief. “Simeon, are you the baby whisperer? That feels ten times better,” she sighed.

Simeon continued to caress her stomach and laughed. “Oh, Sara, I do not envy you. Already so lively and vibrant. You will be quite busy at the arrival.”

“Seriously, Simeon, I haven’t felt this calm in days,” she murmured and breathed.

“It’s celestial magic,” Solomon declared. “Simeon has the ability to unbind blockages made by tension or stress. In other words, you should likely stop stressing yourself,” Solomon teased.

“Can you tell me if it’s a boy or girl?” She asked with a grin.

Simeon shook his head with a smile. “No, because that would be cheating, Sara,” he chuckled.

“Oh, come on, I know it’s coming, just once,” she pouted.

Simeon released her stomach and touched his thumb to her forehead. Sara sighed and rested her head against the sofa. All the tension in her body just melted. “There, you will feel much better. I’m hoping that helps with some of your nausea as well.”

Sara took his hand to her lips and kissed it. “Thank you.”

Solomon whistled and approached as the angel was simpering. Sara released his hand, and Solomon offered her a goblet. She glanced down to see it was green and bubbling.

“What is it?”

“A milkshake, just drink it,” Solomon ordered.

“Seriously, though, what is it? Lucifer was very clear about me knowing what I’m ingesting,” Sara pressed.

Solomon breathed and pressed his fingers to his chin. “In about twenty minutes, you’re going to feel fantastic. It’s the second dose to the elixir I gave you Sunday.”

“This is more,” Sara noted.

Solomon smiled and rocked his head. “You’re using more energy now, Sara.”

Simeon tilted his head and nodded. “You are expelling far more than last week.”

Sara grimaced and gulped it down fast, gagging at the taste. Simeon quickly pulled out some chocolate, and she beamed. “What are you, my guardian angel?” She teased as he opened the package.

Simeon laughed and handed her the chocolate. “No, not quite.”

Sara hummed and sighed. “What do you think about this whole business, Solomon? Is my baby going to be some monstrous fiend? I feel miserable all day long. You said I’m not even ten weeks out.”

“Give me two more weeks, and I’ll tell you if it’s going to gobble up the realms,” Solomon laughed.

“No,” Simeon chuckled and touched Sara’s shoulder. “Any children you have are going to be wonderful. I can promise you that.”

“Sharing secrets, Simeon?” Lucifer’s deep tone entered the room.

Simeon glanced over and smirked. “Not at all, Lucy. I was just commenting on her children. They won’t start an apocalypse despite her ill humor.”

Lucifer chuckled and walked over. “I knew she was in good hands when I watched her leave the party.”

Solomon walked back to his work station and tilted his head. “I’m surprised to see you’re not in a social mood tonight.”

“I was just checking on Sara. She looked uncomfortable earlier,” Lucifer mused as he walked over to the station, glancing at it.

“I already gave her the second dose. We’re a week ahead of schedule,” Solomon declared.

“What does that mean?” Sara questioned as she knitted her eyebrows.

“It means that you’re stronger than we thought,” Solomon hummed. “If my calculations are correct, then she’s going to need another in two weeks. However, being wrong before, that does promote the question of how accurate it can be.”

Simeon tapped his chin and sighed. “You should try doubling the dosing, Solomon. I’ll only share that bit of information for Sara’s benefit.”

“Double? Barbatos was clear on the measurement increase,” Solomon scowled.

Lucifer hummed and nodded. “Double it. You say you’re a week ahead. It could double in a week.”

Solomon exhaled and began moving things on the table. “Alright, but this won’t be ready for another twenty minutes.”

Sara eyed Simeon with suspicion. “How do you know that?”

He beamed and touched her cheek. “I am an angel, Sara.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I won’t get a clear answer about my child from you, will I?”

Simeon grinned and bent to her cheek, kissing it. “You’re going to have beautiful children, and I cannot wait to see you flourish as a mother,” he whispered before pulling away.

Sara stopped him from leaving his seat. “Thank you.”

He nodded and stood up. “I believe Lucifer wants some time with you. I’m going to go find Luke.”

Simeon patted Lucifer’s shoulder and left the room. Lucifer exhaled with a smile and moved to sit down next to her. “What did he say?”

Sara smirked. “We’re going to have a girl with long black curly hair.”

Lucifer touched his chest as his cheeks tinted. “Really?”

“No, he would never tell me anything like that,” she snorted.

His eyes left her a moment, and there was something pensive about his expression. Sara moved closer to him and touched his cheek. He glanced back at her, and he smiled.

“You realize as hellish as this can be, I’d do it again and likely again,” she paused and rolled her eyes. “If you want.”

His eyebrows sunk as he touched her cheek. “Why?”

“Because I love you, Lucifer. If you want a child and this isn’t yours in my womb, I will deliver you a child. I know you’re excited. You don’t even have to tell me for me to know that,” she smiled and caressed his jaw.

He kissed her with the delicate authority that was his being in action. “I love you, and not for the ridiculous chaos that comes forth or the new experiences you give me daily. Or even the fact that you’re willing to do one of the hardest things in your life for me, but because you’re you.”

She touched his lips with her thumb. “Oh, how my boastful demon fans his feathers for love. I adore that about you.”

Solomon, who sunk into the background, walked around and sat in the armchair with a grin. “Lucifer, you’re tender-hearted. I never realized how deep that went.”

Lucifer bristled and turned to the smug sorcerer. “You are interrupting a gentle moment,” he glared.

“I had to, she was about ready to take you on the sofa, and I really want her to imbibe this as soon as it’s done brewing,” Solomon nodded.

Sara laughed and breathed. “Solomon, you’re the best and worst human at the same time.”

“I won’t ever lie to you, Sara. I’d be too worried about eight powerful demons crushing me under their boots,” he laughed and gestured to the glaring Lucifer.

“It’s alright, once you're done, you can leave so he can do what he wants with me,” Sara teased as she twirled some of her hair.

Lucifer groaned and shook his head. “Sara.”

She touched his thigh and sighed. “Yes, Lucifer.”

Solomon laughed and tossed his head about. “Ah, the perks of demonic energy. You will never have a dull night with your two demons, that’s for certain.”

“I never did,” Sara smiled.

Lucifer eased at the humor and smirked. “She didn’t.”

“I figured as much,” Solomon chuckled and stood up. “Lucifer, would you go get her something to get rid of the taste? It’s awful, but it does the job.”

He stood up, kissed Sara’s forehead, and left the room in a confident stride. Sara exhaled and smiled to herself. 

“Do me a favor this week. Try to rest, alright?” Solomon asked as he walked over to the station.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

Solomon frowned and turned to her. “Simeon asked me to double the dose without reason. I am positive he’s correct, but we don’t know what that means. It could be a celestial reason. Just try to take a measure of your stress.”

Sara rocked her head. “I’ll make that a priority.”

“Good, then after this go back to the party and enjoy it. You’re likely not going to feel like another one for a long while,” Solomon laughed.

Sara agreed and relaxed on the loveseat. He was likely correct. She needed to relax more. That list Simeon gave her would be a good start.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara was relaxing on the grass and puffing after using almost the same amount of weight as Beel. He kept adding weight and grinned as she was able to do it. He loved watching her do things that weren’t possible before. It must be amusing for a demon to see a human do things they can. Beel was doing his work out while Sara cooled down.

Her stomach was growing, and thankfully the loose tank top hid it. Her sports bra was a different story; her chest bounced and jiggled in it now. She wiped her face and looked at the bulky demon who was smiling and lifting in the sand.

“What do you think? Am I going to get tons of muscles?” Sara asked and held up her arm.

Beel chuckled and set down the barbell. “Maybe.”

Satan wandered from his post at the tree and sat down next to her. “Pretty fantastic new skill,” he smirked.

Sara laughed and stretched out her legs. “Yeah, actually, I’m feeling pretty good. I never thought I’d be lifting more than my bodyweight. By more, I mean plenty more.”

Satan reached over and tucked a few of her loose curls from her face. “It’s good to see you smile.”

Sara beamed and breathed. “Solomon gave me a double dose last night, and I’m feeling so great. It’s like I’m actually normal.”

“Well, not normal clearly,” Satan laughed.

Beel kneeled in front of them on the grass, and he pointed. “We need to stretch your legs, so they don’t cramp.”

Sara nodded and laid on the ground, and Satan joined her and set down his book. “So, what are your plans this week?”

Beel was kneeling in front of her and pushing her right knee to her stomach. Sara groaned and glanced at Satan. “Work, tons of it. I have three deadlines this week for Lord Diavolo, on top of Solomon wanting updates, and I still have to finish my questionnaire for the newspaper.”

“I thought you were going to try to relax. You just told Beel that,” Satan scowled as he turned to her.

“I want to, but I have things that must be done before that,” Sara murmured as Beel rolled her hip and ankle.

Satan grimaced and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. “You know, we all worry about you. It’s likely unhealthy to be so stressed.”

“I know, and everyone keeps telling me that, but,” she grunted as Beel started on her other leg, pushing her toward her. “I feel like I just can’t stop. I want to sit, and I want to relax, but every time I do, I remember I have so much to get done. I have only so many months until I’m going to be devoted to a whole other being.”

“Ah, the true conflict. You’re worried you’re not going to be able to balance being a mother and a supporter of the Devildom,” Satan nodded.

“Okay, so let’s say I have how many months of it being totally reliant on me,” Sara started.

“Two years,” Satan nodded.

“What?” Sara puffed.

“Two years, that demon child is going to be small and weak and need your care. Then it’s going to grow up expeditiously fast, at least with its mind. By the time it’s four, it should be already through its basic Devildom courses and onto whatever Barbatos has planned for instruction after. By the time a demon is twelve, it should ideally be ready for RAD. Unless, of course, it’s an heir, then it likely will take private instruction,” Satan explained.

“You’re telling me that,” she sat when Beel moved around to rub out her shoulders. “I’ll have it for only a few years and then,” she stopped and scowled.

Satan hummed and raised to her eye level. “Ideally, demon children become independent after six, yes. They’ll still act like Mammon,” he paused and laughed. “But highly intelligent, and you will still be their favorite person to hang on, but they won’t need help with much. Just likely emotional lessons only parents teach. That’s why most demons stay with their kindred. We’re always learning those, but the logical stuff we learn fast.”

“Unless you’re Mammon,” Sara laughed and shook her head. “I’m just playing. He’s actually embracing this whole baby thing. You know he sent Lord Diavolo a pair of sunglasses like the ones he gave me for the baby?”

“Mammon was actually a great older brother when we were still young,” Beel hummed as he ducked over Sara’s shoulder. “I remember him teaching us how to fly.”

She beamed and nodded. “I imagine he secretly is looking forward to seeing if it’s Lucifer’s.”

“Simeon used to tell us stories, and all of us would pretend we were in them while flying around the Celestial Realm. Mammon even would give Lilith golden lace for her hair so it wouldn’t get tangled while we practiced,” Beel declared.

Sara’s shoulder popped, and she groaned with a sigh. “Oh, that felt good,” she glanced over at Beel with a frown. “Simeon took care of you guys?”

Beel rocked his head and breathed. “He would make our food, braid Lilith’s hair when she was still young, and write stories for us when he wasn’t running errands. She would try to follow him when he had to go, but he told her to go play. He cried when we left,” Beel sighed.

“I didn’t realize everyone was so close to Simeon,” she murmured and glanced toward the forest in the distance.

“I like Simeon, and he treats me with respect despite my creation,” Satan hummed.

Sara smiled and kissed Satan’s cheek. “You’re perfect, and don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

Giggling stopped the conversation, and Sara glanced over to see a few demons taking pictures. Sara waved and sighed; well, she couldn’t be angry as long as they kept their distance. Satan moved closer and winked, causing Sara to groan inwardly.

“Now you’re just trying to piss him off,” She glanced at Satan.

Satan touched her cheek with his fingertips and kissed her lips. “You’re clever enough to know that,” he whispered with a grin.

Beel kissed Sara’s hair and offered his hand. “You need food. I’m hungry.”

Sara laughed and took it as Satan climbed to his feet. “I’m so glad you can relate, Beel. You’re the only one who allows me to eat all the time.”

Beel grinned and nodded. “You did before for me.”

* * *

Sara decided to take a shift in her routine and stay at the House of Lamentation that night. Diavolo was supportive, especially after all the time she’d spent on his birthday. She never understood why he viewed simple things like that as big gestures.

Her usual hang out with the brothers was nice and light. Sitting on the sofa, she reviewed paperwork, and Belphie was laying against her thighs up against her stomach. Asmo was flipping through magazines and would point out cute outfits all three of them could wear together every once and a while. 

Even Levi, the antisocial demon he was, had out a portable screen, and they were watching the animated illustration of TSL with new music for the fight scenes. He was sitting on a cushion at her feet and smiled back at her when one of his favorite parts would come up. She knew he was hoping the baby would remember all of this, but she hadn’t the heart to tell him that it was likely low.

Belphie sighed and pressed his face closer to her stomach. “He’s so warm, Sara.”

She smiled down at him and stroked his hair. “It won’t be long until you both can cuddle and nap while I work.”

“Oh, look! We could get her these silver flower barrettes. Those with that cute coat! I could wear my favorite scarf that matches the blue, and we could get you a dress. Oh, we’re going to take pictures all the time. All three of us will be the finest looking creatures in the Devildom!” Asmo gushed and sighed. 

“You realize that’s not your baby, right?” Levi snorted. “Noob.”

“Oh, but she is! Sara is our human, and that baby is ours too!” Asmo exclaimed with a grin. “Then after you have Lucifer’s baby, you and I can try for one,” Asmo beamed.

Belphie scowled back at him. “You don’t need a child, Asmo. You’re already too much.”

Asmo hummed and stroked Sara’s hair. “Oh, just think of it. We could try for months. I could show you all the positions made by humans and demons alike. No stone unturned, and our baby could break the realms with its beauty.”

Sara shifted and cleared her throat. “No, Asmo. I think one baby for a long time is quite enough.”

Asmo nuzzled her neck and pouted. “Why not? I want us to make a baby, Sara.”

Sara groaned and politely moved him from her space. “Please don’t do that. I’m sensitive right now.”

“You mean turned on,” Asmo grinned. “See, I knew you’d like the idea.”

Levi looked back with his cheeks darkened. “Stop it, Asmo. We’re watching this.”

Sara bent forward enough to stroked Levi’s hair. “That’s right, and there will be no more talks of babies until this one is out.”

“Good because Mammon is convinced he could talk you into having his next,” Belphie snickered and cuddled closer to Sara’s stomach.

“That’s never going to happen. I’m not going to raise a child for profit,” Sara laughed.

Asmo grimaced. “No, but we could raise the second most beautiful demon.”

“Give it a rest, Asmo,” Sara laughed.

“Never! I want us to have a baby,” Asmo pouted and rubbed his chest. “I want to spend the time to make one,” he grinned.

Sara breathed and sighed. “Making this one was definitely fun.”

Asmo swooned. “You three together in one bed? Delicious. The only thing better would be me in it too.”

Sara cleared her throat and rolled her neck. “Let’s get off the subject.”

Lucifer walked into the sitting room and smiled. “Good evening, Satan and Beel said dinner would be ready shortly.”

“Where have you been?” Asmo puffed and waved his hand. “I’ve been trying to get you to pick out outfits with me all day!”

Lucifer snorted and sat down. “I had to go over plans for Sara’s birthday with Lord Diavolo.”

Sara groaned. “Please don’t throw me a huge party. I just want something simple.”

“I know,” Lucifer smirked and waved his hand. “It is simple, and only the members of the child’s Fanclub are coming.”

Asmo handed Lucifer the booklet. “Look, your little girl could dress in red and black like you!”

Lucifer looked at the magazine and then smiled. Not just any smile, but a genuine large smile. “Yes, Asmo, that actually is quite elegant.”

Belphie had fallen asleep, and Sara shuffled her paperwork. “I need to use the restroom, and he’s asleep on my lap,” she mumbled.

“Belphegor, get up,” Lucifer ordered and stood.

Belphie grumbled and glanced over at him. “What?” he hissed.

“I have to pee,” Sara murmured. “This baby is getting too big for my bladder.”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, Sara. I was having the best dream of us in the sun,” he yawned.

Lucifer moved toward her, minding Levi, and assisted her climbing from the sofa. Leviathan paused the movie and leaned forward as she stepped around him. Then Lucifer proceeded to pick her up, cradling her in his arms.

“I can still walk, Lucifer,” she giggled.

“I’d rather do the walking for you. You push yourself too hard,” he said while he walked from the room.

She relaxed against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was generally an enjoyable experience that he cared so deeply. They approached the bathroom, and he set her down.

“Would you join me after dinner?” he questioned.

Sara stopped at the door and leaned on the frame. “Of course,” she smiled.

He waited for her at the restroom and allowed her to walk down the stairs for dinner. She ate like food was going out of style, drank plenty of water, and felt all around pleasant. It wasn’t until she was in Lucifer’s bathroom and reclined against him in the tub that she let her mind wander.

“If this is our baby, do you want a boy or a girl?” She asked as he rubbed her stomach under the water.

“Girl,” he said definitely.

She smirked. “She would be prideful. Can you deal with the type of temper tantrums that little girl would have?”

The bubbles drifted around them as he kissed her cheek before nuzzling her hair. “Oh, yes. World crushing tantrums. Between your stubborn brilliance and my prideful demeanor, that girl would be a monster.”

Sara sighed and ran her fingers over his thigh. “It would be worth it.”

“Irrefutably,” he agreed.

“I would have to have Barbatos get her all the books from the physical realm possible. Teach her all about humans and science and philosophy.”

“Yes, our Lilith would have a scholar's mind,” he stopped and pulled his face away.

“What is it?” Sara scowled and glanced back at him.

Lucifer was blushing, and he grimaced. “I didn’t mean to assume.”

“Assume what?” Sara asked.

“That I would name her,” He stopped and exhaled.

Sara laughed and shook her head. “I like it, Lucifer. I’m sure the others would, too,” Sara voiced as she relaxed against him again.

He laughed and shook his head. “How do you do this? You’ve peeled these layers from my wounded heart and planted seeds of such beauty. I have yet to find the source to such stubborn will.”

“That’s what happens when you love someone. You grow and nurture each other. I’ve always known you had such a beautiful capacity to love. You gave up your freedom to let Lilith live. I wouldn’t be here without your sacrifice. Why wouldn’t I love you with the depths of my soul?”

His fingers encircled her bump, and he exhaled. “Oh, my dearest beloved Sara. I am at your feet,” he whispered and kissed her hair.

“I don’t need you at my feet, just my side, Lucifer,” she said before bending her head back.

Lucifer kissed her and pulled her hands to her stomach. He pressed his fingers over hers, and they enjoyed soft kisses. These were the moments Sara would bottle up and want to drink forever. Stripped, vulnerable, and full of hope.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara walked to Diavolo’s office in her large jacket and breathed with files in hand. The last week and handful of days have been mostly decent, but she was getting large and she was tired. Well, she’d never had a baby before and only assumed she was large and well, she knew she was going to be exhausted. Her protruding stomach was going to be harder to hide soon.

She knocked at the door and heard Diavolo utter something. When she opened the door, he was sitting at his desk with Simeon across from him having tea. Sara smiled and slanted her head.

“I was just coming to deliver some updates on the committees, Lord Diavolo,” Sara declared.

“Come in, we were just talking about you,” he beamed.

Sara paced forward handing him the folders before sitting in the empty chair next to Simeon. “What’s going on?” she asked.

Simeon shifted and smiled. “It seems you’re doing far better these days, Sara. I’m happy you’re feeling more yourself.”

Sara groaned and laughed. “Oh, yes,” she paused and rubbed her stomach. “This little one is very dead set on growing fast.”

“Simeon was just asking me if he could help you with anything. I couldn’t think of anything offhand,” Diavolo declared as he shifted the files to the side of his desk.

“I would absolutely love some of your cookies, Simeon. I’ve been craving them for two days now,” Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. “It wants to eat and eat and eat. Lucifer seriously won’t let me have any junk food unless the baby requests it.”

“Requests it?” Simeon laughed. “Oh, dear Lucifer. He’s quite an interesting creature.”

“It’s alright, it keeps my life entertaining,” Sara laughed.

Simeon retrieved her a cup of tea and handed it to her. “I was interested in seeing if you would like to let me take you shopping today. I can’t imagine it’s been easy to find clothing that is comfortable.”

“Oh, Simeon, you truly don’t have to,” Sara sighed. “I was going to do so this weekend.”

“It would be great for you both to enjoy the rest of the day, Sara. You work too hard,” Diavolo said with his brows sunk.

Oh, shit. He was mad at her? Why? What did she do? “I’m sorry, I’ve just been trying to keep up,” She whimpered and then it started. Tears welled in her eyes and she moved to shield her face from him in her hair.

No. no. no. She was doing so well! This was irrational. Sara, couldn’t help it and rubbed her nose. Diavolo raced around the desk and stroked her hair. “Oh, Sara, my love. No, I’m not angry.”

“I just keep trying to work, and it’s always so hard when I’m running to the bathroom every hour. I get so tired suddenly and then hungry, I really am trying,” she sniffled.

Diavolo made calming sounds and attempted to cull her sobs. “You’re doing fantastic, but I worry about you. You’re such a strong and beautiful woman.”

“I’m always hungry and I’m tired and it’s all your fault,” Sara growled as she glared at him.

Diavolo stifled a smile and nodded. “I know. I know it is.”

“Why are you laughing, it’s not funny,” Sara snapped as she cleared her face.

There was a knock at the door and Lucifer came inside the room. He glanced around and tilted his head. “What are we convening for?” he questioned.

“It’s his fault too! I’m so fucking frustrated with you both! I’m so bloated and my clothes don't even fit,” Sara groaned and scrubbed her face.

Lucifer crossed his arms and scowled. “That is no way to behave, Sara.”

Diavolo covered the smile on his face with his hand. “She’s having a moment, Lucifer.”

“Moment or not, she isn’t going to speak to you like that in mixed company,” Lucifer tutted.

Sara covered her face and cried again. This is so dumb. Fuck demonic pregnancy. Simeon sighed and touched her shoulder, kneading at her jacket. “Unfortunately, it’s uncontrollable, Lucifer.”

Lucifer sighed and sunk down next to her. “I’m sorry I upset you. It’s not your fault you’re frustrated,” he said and moved her hair from her face.

Simeon took her teacup and she wrapped her arms around Lucifer. “I was doing so well,” she whimpered.

Lucifer lifted her and sat in the seat, wiping her tears from her cheeks. “We can’t control everything, Sara. It’s alright,” he whispered.

Diavolo sat on the desk next to them and continued to caress her curls. “It’s alright, we have you,” he voiced. It took her a few minutes to settle down and when she did, Diavolo bent and kissed her forehead. “You’re working very hard on all fronts, Sara. We know this and want to lighten your load as best we can.”

Simeon rocked his head and handed her the teacup. “It is a very beautiful thing you’re doing.”

She breathed and tried for some tea. “I really am trying to finish what I can before I can’t work anymore.”

Lucifer grimaced. “Is this what this is about? You’re concerned about the inability to work as much?”

“I’ll allow you to work from the House of Lamentation when I’m here and Lucifer can stay with you. That way if you need to sleep, you can sleep. I can stay home as much as possible as well. Barbatos has been saying you’ve been fighting to nod off on your hand a few times in the last couple of days," Diavolo explained as he twirled her hair.

“But I’m not even halfway through this, I should be able to work like normal-ish,” Sara sighed.

“It’s a demonic pregnancy, Sara. You’re a human having to live through something demons get to rush through. It’s not going to be easy, nor is it going to be normal. You have to listen to your body,” Lucifer insisted.

“Which is why Simeon came in to see if you would like to go shopping. He wants to treat you for your birthday,” Diavolo smiled.

Sara breathed and nodded. “Alright, maybe I do need a break from coming in all the time,” she confessed.

Lucifer cupped her cheek and nodded. “That would be a good thing. You can dress in comfortable clothing and work. Lord Diavolo and I will work diligently on our schedules and make you as comfortable as possible.”

“I would like to come over and assist during days I don’t have to teach. Jace, Eli, and Luke have all been clamoring to assist as well. If you like we can make it very pleasant for you to be working from either location. If Lucifer needs to step out to deliver paperwork, I can sit with you on those days,” Simeon beamed.

“Okay,” Sara smiled. “That actually sounds doable. I don’t want our hard work to be hindered by my absence.”

“Good, then it’s agreed. We’ll celebrate your birthday this weekend and Monday you can spend the day at the House of Lamentation. We will adapt to circumstance,” Diavolo grinned and bent down to kiss her cheek. “I have been running the Devildom for hundreds of years, I promise I can help ease your struggles while you’re pregnant, Sara.”

She laughed and rocked her head. “Yes, I do forget I haven’t been here that long sometimes.”

“Me too,” Lucifer smiled and helped her climb from her lap. “Now, go enjoy your afternoon with Simeon and we’ll meet you both at Purgatory Hall. I’m sure Solomon and the others want to say hello.”

Sara bent and kissed his lips. “Thank you.”

She repeated such with Diavolo and he shook his head. “No, my love, thank you.”

* * *

Being out with Simeon was the perfect cure to her midday blues. They walked at a lingering stroll and he regaled her with stories from the Celestial Realm. It felt like the first year she was here. He was often one of her favorite companions when things got overwhelming.

Shopping was easy, and he was all about comfort over style. Often he would point out something and describe why it would be beneficial in her state. Obviously, he wasn’t loud or blatant about it, but enough for her to see the merit of his recommendations.

It was when they were on the way to Purgatory Hall that his usual serene demeanor shifted. “Sara, I’d like to talk to you before you see Solomon today.”

She glanced over with her eyebrows raised. “Oh? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, but I want you to hold off on asking him to examine you until Lucifer and Lord Diavolo arrive. At least your womb,” Simeon clarified.

“Is there something wrong with my baby, Simeon?” Sara questioned.

He smiled and shook his head. “No, nothing is wrong. I promise you I would say if something is wrong,” he voiced.

Sara sipped her smoothie and tilted her head. “This is another angel thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he agreed. “We are supposed to let things play out the way they’re intended, but sometimes a little nudge is needed.”

“You do little nudges in my favor plenty,” she reminded him.

Simeon chuckled as his cheeks tinted. “Yes, I know. It’s only because I don’t like to see you unhappy. It is likely a selfish act more than a chore.”

She stopped them and turned to Simeon entirely. “Is this about Lilith?”

He winced and exhaled while shaking his head. “No, Sara. I loved my sister very much, but this isn’t about her. It’s about you. You produce a light and kindness that everyone gravitates to and I want to fortify that. The importance of such a quality in the realms where humans are scarce is monumental. It changes minds.”

“Thank you, Simeon,” she blushed and puffed.

“No need for gratitude. I was only telling you the truth,” he smiled.

“You brought up Michael again at Lord Diavolo’s party,” she declared.

Simeon rocked his head. “He’s nervous about your presence. After this pregnancy is over, you will have to visit.”

“Why?”

Simeon sighed and touched her shoulder. “I promise you, it will be clear then.”

“I’m not going to stay up there, Lord Diavolo will become wrathful,” Sara narrowed her eyes.

“No, you won’t stay, and I won’t allow them to attempt it. You will be safe and I give you my word that I will return with you when your stay concludes,” he explained.

Sara breathed and touched his face. “I trust you. I trust that with your understanding that I can do this. I also know that you are bending rules for me, Simeon, so please be careful.”

He beamed and turned to kiss her hand. “Sometimes rules must be bent. You will learn that with your offspring,” he laughed.

Sara took his hand and they headed into Purgatory Hall. The angels were all in the sitting room and jumped when they saw the pair. “Sara!” Luke shouted with a grin.

Sara opened her arms and he swung her with a gleeful laugh. “You’re getting strong,” she teased.

Luke set her down and pointed. “Can we see it? Can we see your baby?”

Sara beamed and unbuttoned her jacket, shedding it from her. The white t-shirt ran over her bump and Luke gasped. He touched her stomach and giggled while rubbing it.

“She’s so perfect,” Eli sighed as he approached. “Oh, look at this,” he cooed and touched her, his blond hair swaying.

Jace came over to her other side and did the same. “Oh, so happy! Do you feel how much it just radiates joy?”

Sara blinked and watched the angels cooing over her. She didn’t think that they would be so happy to see a demon child. They all pressed their face to her stomach and nodded at each other with wild grins.

“Wow, I didn’t realize all of you were so baby crazy,” Sara laughed.

“Oh, babies are the best,” Luke sighed. “They are joyful and full of life and humans are so lucky they get to have them.”

“Angels don’t have children?” Sara questioned.

They shook their heads. “No, we are born from thought. By the time we are a clarity, we are young, but not babies,” Jace explained as he scratched at his dark hair.

“Would any of you like tea? Solomon is brewing a large pot,” Simeon voiced as he sat down.

Luke rocked his head. “Sara, have tea with us. We want to hear how you decided to have a baby.”

She blushed and glanced at Simeon. Jace and Eli cleared their throats and went to sit down. Sara hummed and tilted her head. “Well, babies are created from pure love, Luke. I have so much love in my life my body decided to do something with it,” she settled on.

“Pure love? Is that why babies are so innocent?” He gasped.

Sara rocked her head. “That’s exactly why. Can we go back to the whole angel procreation thing? I thought there was an issue with that in the early days,” she hummed and walked over to the sofa.

“Oh, we can procreate, but that isn’t how angels are made in the celestial realm usually,” Eli explained.

“I mean, you never?” Sara questioned and waved her hand.

Every angel but Luke blushed madly. “Sara, we tend to focus on supplying means to avoid an unplanned angel,” Simeon laughed.

“Oh, that makes quite a bit of sense,” she laughed and nodded.

Solomon walked into the room and beamed. “Ah, Sara. I’m happy to see you.” He set down the tray before approaching her. “Oh, look at you! You’re growing a behemoth!” he laughed and sunk to her stomach, rubbing it.

Sara leaned back and Jace stroked her hair. “It’s not easy, I’ll tell you that. Solomon, what gives? I thought I wasn’t going to have as many symptoms?”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Sara, nothing is going to stop all of them. What is it now?”

“Mood swings and exhaustion and I’m still eating like Beel,” Sara sighed.

“Well, all normal but exaggerated. I’m sure you’re doing well with its size,” Solomon said before standing. “However, I can check you before you leave to be certain.”

“You always know just what I’m going to ask,” she giggled.

“Why would her symptoms be exaggerated, Solomon?” Luke asked.

“She’s having a demon, Luke,” Solomon hummed before dressing several teacups.

Luke scowled and waved his finger. “Sara says babies are made from pure love. Demons don’t have pure love.”

Solomon grinned wickedly as Simeon covered his face. “Pure love and sex, Luke. Sara was having plenty with Lord Diavolo and Lucifer.”

Luke’s face turned a shade that resembled plum. “What? Sara, did they hurt you?” He jerked and touched her shoulder.

“No, Luke, they didn’t,” Sara sighed and patted his hand on her. “Demons love and I love them very much. That’s how this happened,” she gestured to her belly.

Luke gasped and covered his mouth, marching toward the exit. 

“I’ll make dessert for you later, Luke,” Simeon called after him as he stomped up the stairs.

“You’re so rude sometimes, Solomon,” Sara tutted. “He’s innocent and you just jaded him. He was clueless about my endeavors.”

“He’s an angel, he’ll forgive me,” Solomon smiled as he handed her a cup. “Don’t worry I made a special pot from Barbatos’s tea for you,” he gestured to the small black pot.

Sara sighed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Where are your peers, Solomon?” Simeon asked.

“They’re at the park attempting to determine the magical composition in the soil,” Solomon said as he handed cups to Jace and Eli.

“Ah, always curious minds,” Simeon beamed.

“Let me go get my book and we’ll do some quick tests, Sara,” Solomon voiced.

“Thank you,” she responded before he disappeared.

“He’s such an interesting human,” Jace mused.

Eli nodded. “He asked me yesterday if my wings were white or ivory.”

“Solomon has a curse of most humans, guys. He thirsts for knowledge and power. Not that it makes him bad, but many humans tend to display the same curious flaw,” Sara declared and sipped her tea.

They nodded and Simeon smiled. “I tend to like him. Over the years he’s shifted and evolved several times.”

Solomon skipped back into the room with a grin. “Alright, Sara, let’s see what madness you bring this time.”

The door to Purgatory Hall opened and soon Lucifer, Barbatos and Lord Diavolo appeared in the entrance to the sitting room. “Ah, seems we’re in time for tea,” Lord Diavolo smiled.

Jace and Eli shifted and nodded, but Simeon waved. “Good afternoon. Wait until you see all the comfortable clothes Sara has now.”

“Thank you, Simeon,” Lucifer smiled and they shuffled into the room.

Lord Diavolo sat with Lucifer in the loveseat and Barbatos stationed himself on a wooden chair near them. Sara bent over and prepped teacups before delivering them. She kissed Lucifer and Diavolo on the cheek before nodding as she handed over a cup to Barbatos.

“Come, let’s see how the brood is doing,” Solomon teased.

“Don’t make fun of me, I might hit you,” she smiled.

She lifted her shirt and he frowned at the floral design around her stomach. “That’s positively interesting, isn’t it? Your markings just keep adding detail.”

Sara shrugged. “I suppose I don’t need tattoos anymore.”

Solomon laughed and held open his book. “Have you decided what you want yet? I can find out today. Girl or a boy?”

She giggled and held up her hands to the front of her shoulders. “I don’t care, I’m going to love it either way.”

Solomon touched her belly as his book glowed. “Very good. Strong, very strong,” he stopped and moved his hand across her stomach. He did that a few times before his face tinted and he pulled his hand away.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Sara rushed out. “Solomon if you tell me I’m birthing a dragon I’ll curse you.”

He swallowed and went to grab her teacup. “Come, sit down,” he gestured.

“No, you did this to me when you told me I was pregnant. Now, what’s wrong?” She huffed and crossed her arms.

Solomon twitched his nose while setting down the cup. He glanced at Simeon who remained neutral and he puffed. Whatever assistance he was seeking, he wasn’t going to find it. He paced in front of Sara and touched her shoulders.

“You’re having a boy and a girl, Sara,” Solomon tried for a smile.

Sara gasped and clutched her chest. “What? There are two? Twins? No,” she puffed.

Lucifer and Diavolo scrambled and snagged her before her legs gave out. She was groaning as they kneeled next to her as she sat on the floor. She wasn’t fucking ready for that. The dumbstruck look at Lucifer and Diavolo’s faces made it evident they weren’t either.

“Twins?” Sara asked again.

Solomon nodded and glanced at Simeon. “Why didn’t you just tell me? Simeon, she could have gotten ill if we didn’t up the dosage,” he declared.

“Which you did, under my guidance,” Simeon nodded.

“Two,” Sara puffed again as she held up two fingers. “Shit.”


	16. Chapter 16

Well, Barbatos was right. She certainly was going to throw things at him. She was pissed he didn’t tell her, and yes, he had a valid reason not to, but dammit! Two? Sara just got done tossing the pillow she had ready for aim down on the sofa and panted.

“You didn’t tell me,” she groaned.

Barbatos rocked his head. “I know, and I apologize for the frustration you’re feeling right now.”

Diavolo and Lucifer were just sitting on the sofa and watched. She was a wee human with super strength tossing pillows. At most, she was going to make the butler lose breath. That wasn’t the case, he dodged them, but it must have made her feel better.

“Two babies, two! That means I’m going to have to have  _ both _ come out of me!” She snarled.

Barbatos again just nodded. “Yes, I realize this. However, the knowledge of two prior to today wouldn’t have changed how you handled yourself.”

Sara breathed and rocked her head. “I know.”

“Well, are they both from the same demon?” Sara questioned.

Barbatos shook his head and beamed. “No, they are not.”

“So, I have a child for each of them?”

“Yes, to clarify, both Lord Diavolo and Lucifer are fathering your children,” he agreed.

She glanced back at them. Clearly, the butler didn’t tell them either. Lucifer had his hand to his chest, and Diavolo was grinning like a fool.

Sara breathed and rolled her neck. “Alright, well, we have to be pragmatic then,” she paused and stepped slowly back and forth. “Two of everything, that means I need to get things situated for going to and from the House of Lamentation.”

“Would you like to know the genders for each father?”

“Actually, yes, it would make the planning easier for clothing,” Sara rocked her head.

“A boy for Lord Diavolo and Lucifer is having a girl,” Barbatos announced.

She smirked and sighed. “I figured as much. They both had preferences, but I didn’t.”

Barbatos rocked his head. “Would you like to sit down and have some water now? I am concerned you’ve exerted so much energy in anger.”

She rocked her head and moved to the loveseat across from the two demons. Barbatos poured her a glass from the pitcher he had in wait. Once he delivered the glass, he stood near her.

Sara twitched her nose and gestured to him. “Could you start gathering classical literature for me? Solomon says they will start to hear in a few weeks, and I want to read to them at night.”

Barbatos bobbed his head. “Of course.”

“I also need to write to Jamie. I’ll give you the letter tomorrow, alright? Sorry if it seems like I’m barking orders,” Sara sighed.

“No, not at all, Sara. I am more than willing to gather whatever you need,” Barbatos smiled.

Sara relaxed in the chair and sipped her water again. “I really want some cheesecake,” she sighed.

“It’s almost dinner. I can procure you cheesecake after if you like,” Barbatos agreed.

The two demons were silently watching the exchange. Shellshocked was probably a good summary of their expressions. Sara knew she had to get a hold of some of this, at least when realization became a celebration and things were in place.

“I’m going to need my room to be cleared out, and we’ll make that the nursery. It doesn’t have to be immediate, but it’s close enough to when they will sleep by themselves; they’ll still be close. We’ll get their rooms together in a year or so,” Sara nodded.

Barbatos smiled and nodded. “Very clever, Sara. I will have your clothing and accessories moved to Lord Diavolo’s room this week.”

She glanced at Lucifer. “I’m positive you don’t mind if we make room in your bedroom. It’s large enough, and my old room can become theirs when they sleep through the night,” Sara declared with a nod.

“Yes, of course,” he smiled. “You’re making quite a few plans, Sara.”

“I have to. These are my children,” Sara gestured to her stomach. “When it was one, I didn’t think about it as much. There’s two, and that needs tons of forethought because I’m going to have two screaming infants needing me.”

“You’ll, of course, stay in the castle for the first few months. Lucifer and I agreed that you’d need your rest, and they won’t want to be held all the time by others,” Diavolo declared.

Sara rocked her head. “Yes, I can see that being suitable. Lucifer,” she stopped when he raised his hand.

“I won’t be leaving either. I will go check on my brothers, but they will likely be here daily either way,” Lucifer voiced.

She breathed and went to drink her glass when she saw it was empty. Barbatos had the pitcher ready, and she held out the glass. He poured and smiled with a nod. Sara drank the glass down and rolled her neck.

“Alright, two,” she smiled and rocked her head.

“Can we actually dote on you now? I’ve been waiting for your anger to simmer,” Diavolo laughed.

“I’ll go prepare dinner,” Barbatos bowed and left the room.

Sara stood up and set her glass down before opening her arms. “Have at me,” she teased.

Oh, they certainly did. Diavolo took her in his arms, stealing her up to his room with Lucifer in tow. She knew despite the incredible inconvenience of a demonic pregnancy; they made it worth it.

* * *

Lucifer was tracing the lines around her stomach with his lips and fingers as Diavolo was between her legs doing much of the same. They had dinner in the bedroom, dessert, oh, and of course cheesecake. The beautiful hours of the night ticked by, and she basked in their care.

“You know, I think this is the first time we actually made it to the bedroom,” she giggled and lazily ran her fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

“Poor Barbatos had to clean up the mirror in the dining room and the vase in the sitting room. I’m positive he deserves something special for the holidays this year,” Diavolo chuckled before kissing her inner thigh.

“Now,  _ my lord _ , don’t start something again quite yet. I’m enjoying this,” Sara sighed.

Diavolo pressed his chin over her thigh and laughed. “Lucifer, I’ve had more fun fucking her with you than I ever did flirting with you,” he grinned.

Lucifer groaned and smiled. “It does make it more tolerable when she screams our names with passion,” he grumbled.

“Oh, his brothers were convinced you guys had maddening sex all the time,” Sara laughed and reached to stroke Lucifer’s back.

“I wouldn’t have minded, but Lucifer was not that type of demon,” Diavolo teased.

“I prefer sighs and cries, Diavolo. This woman,” he paused and nipped at her skin, causing Sara to sigh. “Just does it for me.”

“I do miss the rope,” Sara hummed.

“Not until these stubborn children are born,” Lucifer exhaled and rubbed her stomach.

“I’m going to have to figure out a way to prevent you both from repeating this pregnancy for the next six years at least. I can’t fathom having another two when these will be young.”

“Yes, Solomon mentioned ways. He says human contraception might fail due to the circumstance and suggested a handful of preventive measures,” Diavolo murmured and kissed her skin. “I promise, the next one will be planned if you ever want more.”

Sara hummed and sat up a bit. “Come snuggle me?”

Diavolo grinned and crawled up her right side as Lucifer moved to her left. It was lovely to have them both kissing and nibbling at her skin around her neck. Their hands touched her stomach, and both of them took turns kissing her lips. 

“Both of you better be ready to spoil the shit out of your children. This is ridiculously lucky that it’s happening,” she sighed.

“Don’t worry, we won’t forget to spoil you either,” Diavolo chuckled as he nosed her cheek.

“No, we won’t,” Lucifer murmured.

Sometime between dozing and enjoying their affection, they both whispered in her ear. Happy birthday, lovely Sara.

* * *

The House of Lamentation was cozy and full of life when they arrived the next day. It was afternoon, and Sara was relieved. Lunch she could do for a birthday and was thankful they had the forethought. The brothers were all shouting and excitable as ever as she was brought into the sitting room.

“You’re having two babies!” Asmo sighed and stroked Sara’s hair.

“I suppose everyone will be happy with that,” Satan hummed and smiled at her.

“Twins,” Beel beamed.

“Fraternal twins, yes,” Sara puffed. “Okay, boys, I need a drink, please.”

Luke walked over with a teacup. “Here, Sara,” he smiled.

“You seem to be in better spirits,” she beamed.

Luke cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Simeon told me why it was rude to say what I did, and I’m sorry. You can love whoever you want to love, and I still your love babies no matter who's their father.”

She smiled and pointed to her belly. “Go ahead and touch it. I’m not insulted by your surprise.”

Luke beamed and rubbed her belly. “Oh, they’re going to be just as sweet and kind as you, Sara.”

“Oi, terrier, stop touching her stomach!” Mammon snapped.

“I’m not a dog,” Luke puffed but returned his smile as he touched Sara’s stomach.

Sara sipped her tea and closed her eyes. What was it with angels and making her babies so much calmer? They just had that magic touch.

“Oh, Luke, you’re going to put her to sleep like that,” Eli laughed. “Soft caresses.”

“Oh,” Luke laughed and lessened his touch. 

“I’m going to have you angels rub my belly for the rest of my pregnancy if this is what happens,” Sara exhaled.

Mammon slumped on the arm of the sofa and puffed. “Sara, that’s two kids. That means you’re gonna need plenty of Grimm,” he reminded her.

“No, she won’t,” Diavolo laughed.

Asmo rushed over after coming into the room. “Sara, oh lovely Sara! I have something perfect for both your babies and you,” he exclaimed and handed her a large present.

“Oh, are we doing gifts now?” Jace asked.

Sara set aside the present and giggled. “No, not yet. Did everyone get me gifts for the babies?”

“Yes, I’m positive if it’s not for the babies, then it’s for you to ease your struggles with them,” Simeon smiled and patted Mammon’s shoulder.

“Simeon, why didn’t you tell her she was gonna have two, huh?” Mammon puffed.

“Oh, but he did,” Sara smirked and tilted her head. “He’s been suggesting it for months in his language. I just wasn’t paying attention.”

Simeon shifted and beamed. “Messages aren’t always meant to be read at the moment in time.”

Sara beamed and rubbed her stomach. “Did you bring some of those heavenly cookies, Simeon?”

He laughed and rocked his head. “Yes, I did.”

“So, have you decided on names?” Eli questioned.

Sara rocked her head. “I have, but I will not be sharing until they’re born.”

“Oh, please?” Luke pouted.

Diavolo glanced over from his conversation with the sorcerers. “You picked names already? How come I haven’t heard?” he questioned with a smile.

“Exactly why I’m not going to tell anyone else,” Sara retorted with a smirk.

“It is a tradition in my lineage for the mother to name the children. When I told her that I thought it would take her much longer to decide,” Diavolo mused and gestured to the humans.

Belphie maneuvered around Luke and curled up next to Sara. “How’s my favorite human doing?” he asked while hugging her.

Sara beamed. “Pretty decent. Barbatos had to deal with my anger last night, but since I’ve been pretty happy.”

“She was throwing pillows at him as if she would actually hit him,” Lucifer scoffed and handed her a plate. 

“Oh, thank you, darling. They were just complaining about not having food,” Sara sighed and picked at the vegetables and fruit with enthusiasm.

“Darling?” Mammon gagged.

“Do you feel nervous about the babies, Sara?” Luke questioned.

Sara shook her head. “I think Simeon or Barbatos would have hinted if there was something to worry about. I decided last night as realization sunk in. I’m not going to stress about them. They’re going to grow, and I’m going to be miserable, but this is the easy part.”

“That’s an excellent decision, Sara,” Simeon agreed.

“Plus, she has a long list of demons, angels, and humans that are doing that for her,” Solomon laughed and came over to Sara.

“Hey, doc, you have something special for me today?” Sara teased with a smile.

Solomon nodded and handed her a bottle. “This will help with the cramping when they grow. Have someone rub it into your sore muscles and likely around your stomach. I spent a week or so finding a decent recipe that wouldn’t cause any effects for the brood.”

“We’re not going to keep calling them that,” Sara rolled her eyes and smirked at him. “Thank you, Solomon.”

“Oh, that’s so nice, Solomon,” Luke smiled as he pulled from Sara. 

The door sounded, and Sara scowled. “Who’s missing?” she asked.

“Woah, this place is spiffy,” a familiar voice declared.

Sara jerked and climbed from the sofa just as Barbatos came around the corner. Her eyes watered, and she gasped. “Jamie? Oh fuck, Jamie!” Sara screamed and ran to the beaming woman.

“Sara, look at you!” she laughed as they hugged. “Wow, look at your belly,” she voiced while rubbing the bump.

Sara was laughing as she cried and held the woman in front of her. “I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

Jamie stroked Sara’s cheek. “You really think I’d miss your birthday? Grant it when your butler showed up and explained to me the truth, I was a bit struck. He told me how important it was for me to come to visit now that you were far enough in your pregnancy with two babies! Jesus, Sara, why didn’t you tell me?” She explained while smirking.

Sara groaned and shook her head. “You think it’s easy to explain?”

“True, where are these daddies? I want to meet them,” Jamie giggled.

Sara pivoted and gestured, causing Diavolo and Lucifer to join them. “This is Lord Diavolo and Lucifer.”

Jamie stepped from Sara and hummed as she looked them up and down. “I knew about you,” she said and wagged a finger at Lucifer. “You, however, are a surprise. Didn’t realize that you were royalty,” she turned back to Sara. “You’re going to have a demon prince?”

Sara snorted and nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Well, you blew my expectations out of the water,” Jamie laughed and wrapped her arm around Sara.

“Where’s Doug?” Sara asked.

Jamie snorted and waved her hand. “Seriously, he started a list of expectations, and I bailed. You know me,” she puffed and rolled her eyes.

Sara glanced at Lucifer with an arched eyebrow. “No, I have no idea what that’s like.”

Lucifer groaned and straightened his form. “Things are run accordingly for a purpose.”

“Oh, he is cute when he’s flustered, hmm? You have great tastes,” Jamie teased.

Diavolo laughed and gestured to the women. “She’s retained your friendship, so that must be true.”

“Oh, and the compliments begin, oh, I like them,” Jamie grinned and kissed Sara’s cheek.

“How long are you staying?” Sara asked.

“As long as you like. I told my mom that you were having twins and I needed to help you. She said she’d watch my place as long as I needed. My job told me it’d be there when I return from my family emergency,” Jamie explained.

Sara kissed her cheek and sighed. “Thank you, now, did you want to meet the whole group?” 

Jamie laughed and nodded. “Let the insanity begin.”

Jamie fit right in with the brothers as she started trading retorts with Mammon. The angels were amused with the loud and bold woman. The sorcerers were less interested in the human asking questions. Sara didn’t care. This was the best birthday gift anyone could have given here. She thanked Lucifer and Diavolo several times through the afternoon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil spice makes everything nice.

Sara groaned as Jamie was rubbing her feet. They had just gotten back to the castle after two days at the House of Lamentation. They were relaxing in the garden because Jamie suggested the air. 

“You’re vitals are good, by the way. However, is it normal for your body temperature to be so high with demon babies?” Jamie asked.

Sara sighed. “I think? You’re the nurse. Does it seem like it’s weird?”

Jamie shook her head. “Nope. You seem healthy. Hey, that Solomon is cute too, by the way.”

Sara arched her eyebrow. “I wouldn’t if I were you. He’s trouble.”

“I like trouble,” Jamie laughed.

“I know,” Sara groaned.

“Hey, I have an odd question. What is Mammon’s damage?” 

Sara smirked at her and crossed her arms. “You actually like him?”

“No, not even,” Jamie puffed and waved. “He’s a greedy bastard.”

“And you kinda like that about him,” Sara stifled a laugh with her hand.

Jamie exhaled and glanced around the lit garden. “This place is wonderful. You’re going to get married to Prince Charming?”

Sara tilted her head before nodding. “Yes, actually. I think I will.”

“This is all because of the exchange program? That’s crazy,” Jamie hummed.

Sara leaned against her and breathed. “Yes, and it was all meant to happen. I told you all about my angel ancestor and how it all relates to the tale.”

“Yeah, another crazy bit. If I hadn’t been dating Doug and I hadn’t been ready to move after graduation, I would have come instead,” Jamie mused.

Jamie’s D.D.D pinged, and she glanced down to smile. “These brothers are funny as shit.”

“They are,” Sara laughed.

They spent a moment in silence, and Sara rubbed her stomach. She was content, and it  _ was _ insane. However, it all seemed to work out the way it was supposed.

“So, Lucifer asked me if I was thinking of staying for a prolonged while,” Jamie hummed.

“What?” Sara glared over at her.

“Yeah, he asked me last night when you went to the bathroom. I think he and Lord Diavolo are a bit concerned with your health. He said. Unfortunately, their doctors only understand demonic anatomy and that they don’t know anything about human birthing.”

Sara twitched her nose and shook her head. “He shouldn’t have asked you that. You have a life to live, and that’s quite an imposition.”

“Now you sound just like yourself,” Jamie groaned. “Sara, I’m trained to deliver children for a living. If you need me here to keep you safe, I’m here. I get to take a vacation, take care of royalty, eat exotic food and hang with my best friend. Why wouldn’t I stay to help you with the babies?”

Sara teared up and wiped her eyes. “Oh, Jamie, you’re what I’ve been missing for weeks. Can you believe that I’m going to have children? After all the struggle and disheartening tests, I actually am.”

Jamie laughed and hugged her. “I know, and it’s in the craziest fashion like you’re so good at. Thinking back to our years through school, you’ve always done things odd.”

Sara glanced back at the garden and then Jamie. “I’m worried. There’s a plot being written with these children, and I’m not positive how it will climax. Simeon gave me a warning of sorts involving the angels.”

“Isn’t that like, against the rules?” Jamie asked.

Sara nodded.

“Oh, so it’s a big deal? Well, I’ll fuck up anyone who tries to mess with your kids,” Jamie agreed.

She laughed and touched Jamie’s cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“It’s pretty crazy to be here. Had I known this is where you ran off to, I would have helped you pack and came sooner,” Jamie laughed and kissed Sara’s forehead.

“How long can you stay?” Sara questioned.

“Well, if you think I’m gonna have just Barbatos assist with your kids when you’re trying to run a kingdom, you’re dead wrong. Plus, I’m the only medical professional here that can technically take care of you,” Jamie mused.

“You know what you’re saying, right? You’re going to abandon your career and life even for a short time. That’s not right,” Sara puffed.

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend. You’d do it for me without a second thought. You better get used to me being around. When Barbatos explained how important you are to both your boyfriends and the kingdom, I knew what you were doing. Taking everything on and fighting through it without question.”

Sara exhaled and rocked her head. “I know.”

“I know too,” Jamie kissed her forehead again and stroked her hair. “I gotcha, girl. We’re going to get these babies out safely and make sure they’re healthy and happy. Solomon already asked me if we could collaborate on a birthing plan.”

Sara smirked and pinched Jamie’s chin. “Be careful with him. He’s sneaky.”

“Oh, I know,” Jamie laughed. 

“Did you enjoy staying with the demon brothers this week?” Sara asked.

Jamie rocked her head. “It was informative. Beelzebub and Belphegor were explaining to me your year when you first arrived. They all speak so highly of you. Satan sounds a bit jealous of Lucifer if I’m, to be honest,” she finished with a smirk.

“Oh, I’m sure. We are compatible aside from his disinterest in relationships. I adore him, but he’s always jealous of Lucifer. Tries to get under his skin a bit,” Sara laughed and shook her head.

“Oh, and Leviathan showed me your fansite! I didn’t realize demons were so crazy about you,” Jamie laughed.

Sara groaned and rolled her eyes. “It’s been menacing.”

“Hello, ladies, I was wondering if you would like some tea,” Lucifer questioned.

They glanced back to the door, and Sara nodded. “I could use some of those cookies Simeon sent too, please.”

He smiled and rocked his head. “Of course. Jamie, would you like some as well?”

“You bet, Lucifer. Thank you,” she beamed. He went back inside, and Jamie groaned. “I know he’s your boo, but damn is that demon  _ fine _ ,” she sighed.

“Oh, I know,” Sara huffed.

“That fallen angel and Prince Charming are totally daddy material on different ends of the spectrum,” Jamie whispered with a grin.

Sara blushed madly and exhaled. “I know, and we don’t need to get into what that’s like in bed. They’re too close to hearing distance,” she finished with a smile.

“Oh, that good? Damn, I should have been here months ago if demons are earning your praises,” Jamie teased.

“I’ve never been unsatisfied, clearly,” Sara gestured to her stomach. “The chances without my problems were slim to none. I can let you fill in those blanks.”

Jamie giggled with wild excitement. “Oh, I’m gonna find me something while I’m here then. Nothing says getting over it like a demonic fling.”

Sara groaned and ruffled her dark hair. “Just don’t sleep with Asmo, or he’ll walk around and tell everyone. He might be fun, but you will be gossiped about.”

“How about Mammon?” Jamie questioned.

Sara snorted and arched an eyebrow. “You’ll have to strip his clothes off and nearly tackle him for him to get the message.”

“I don’t mind that,” Jamie laughed and tilted her head. “And Belphegor?”

Oh, this was actually fun. Sara giggled and shook her head. “If he doesn’t fall asleep first, I'm sure you could have some fun.”

“Beelzebub?”

Sara tilted her head. “He’s too nice for just a fling, Jamie. Don’t be mean to my Beel,” Sara pouted.

“Yeah, I’m not into softies,” Jamie grimaced. “Satan sounds fun, though.”

“Hey, knock yourself out. He is a bibliophile and the avatar of wrath. I’m sure he could use it,” Sara declared and nudged Jamie. “Oh, and he loves cats.”

“You don’t care?” Jamie asked.

“I just want your happiness while you’re here with me,” Sara sighed and kissed her cheek. “You’re as close to a sister that I’ve ever had.”

Jamie puffed and hugged her tightly. “Dammit, Sara. Why do you always have to make me get so emotional? I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Sara murmured.

* * *

The next day Sara was walking around the study and making notes on a new proposal. Diavolo had her plan. This was months in the making, and she finally was at the tail end of the project. Barbatos was assisting with accruing the medical supplies Jamie needed.

It seemed both Lucifer and Diavolo were relieved at her agreement to stay. She would be compensated, of course, but still, it was a relief. Solomon and Jamie were going to meet for a birthing plan, giving Sara about twenty more minutes to work.

Diavolo glanced up from his pages and cleared his throat. “Come, have a look at this a moment?”

Sara hummed as she set her paperwork down and paced to his side of the desk. She bent down, and his nose went into her neck as his lips grazed her skin. “Dia, we have to work,” Sara puffed.

“I don’t want to work right now,” he moaned and pulled her to his lap. “I just want you. The paperwork can wait.”

“We,” she was halted when his lips touched her mouth, and his fingers went into her waistband.

“I’m hungry,” he moaned against her mouth.

This was new for him. He  _ never _ mixed work with pleasure. The man was the backbone of the Devildom and knew it. Fuck, it felt so good, though.

Sara moaned as he continued with one hand while caressing her stomach with the other. That went on for a bit before he helped her to the desk and pulled away her sweats, groaning. The benefit of living in a castle where the prince was your lover? You could be as loud as you wanted, and Sara was.

It was like a beautiful orchestra just for him, and that went on longer than she expected. He was pleased with himself, and it was evident in his expression when he pulled from her. She was coming down from the euphoria and removed her knees from his shoulders, allowing him to sit back and lick his lips.

“I couldn’t help it. You looked so perfect standing there. The knowledge you were holding my child, I wanted to make you smile,” Diavolo chuckled and sighed.

Sara sat up, and he assisted in pulling on her sweats. “Well, I won’t complain too much,” she laughed.

The door opened, and Barbatos cleared his throat with his fist to his mouth. “Lord Diavolo, Solomon is here, and Jamie is ready to review the next several months of care.”

“She was too loud today?” Diavolo snickered.

Barbatos tilted his head. “They were amused. Now, they’re in the sitting room waiting.”

Sara sighed and kissed Diavolo. “I have to run to the restroom, and then we’ll go see about this plan for the future of the Devildom.”

Diavolo smirked and rocked his head before Sara left. She was quick about it because this was going to be nerve-racking and exciting at the very same time. This was going to be the first time that she was going to verify their names outside of her companions. 

It was a moment of pure jitters. This was the true identification that her children were going to be here in months. Hers. Sara was smirking and gnawing at her nails when she entered the sitting room.

“Well, it’s good to know your sex life is still active,” Jamie teased when she spotted Sara. “Did you know it was breaking teeth to get this woman to go on dates? She just refused. Must be making up for lost time,” Jamie laughed as she directed her attention back to Diavolo.

“I was extremely patient when she agreed to stay,” Diavolo hummed.

“Nine months, to be precise,” she told him and sat down on the loveseat.

Diavolo leaned over and kissed her hair. “Ah, yes, but Lucifer’s pride wounded you. I had to be patient. He did indeed come around,” he chuckled.

“Obviously,” Solomon snorted.

Sara waved her hand. “Alright, let’s get back to work.”

Jamie nodded and set down the green folder. “Alright, so here’s what I have set up for your next few months. This is the birthing plan,” she paused and set down a yellow folder.

“I worked with her on the doses of the elixir, and we have a better concept of what you need for personal health,” Solomon nodded.

“So baby one,” Jamie hummed. “Lord Diavolo’s son.”

“Osiris,” Sara declared.

Solomon and Jamie both gaped. “Wow, that’s actually fucking cool, Sara,” Jamie murmured.

Sara beamed as Diavolo nodded. “I agree. She did tell me about the reasoning behind it, and it was fascinating.”

“Well, leave it to the mythology nut to name her child after an Egyptian god,” Jamie laughed.

Diavolo shrugged and hummed. “My name is Devil in Italian.”

Solomon smirked and bounced his shoulders. “Still gives me a bit of humor at that.”

“Well, baby Osiris will be baby one on the plan. Baby two,” Jamie paused.

“Lilith,” Sara nodded.

Solomon and Diavolo glanced at her with shock.

“You’re going to name your child Lilith?” Solomon asked.

Sara nodded. “Lucifer mentioned it when we were talking, and I agreed. If that’s his choice, I’m supportive. He’s more sentimental than you know, Solomon.”

“Oh, yeah, Lilith is your ancestor, right?” Jamie questioned.

Sara nodded. “I think it’s very fitting that his daughter is named after her.”

Diavolo beamed and kissed her hair. “That’s very sweet, my love.”

The door opened, and Lucifer walked inside. “I apologize for running late. The meeting ran longer than expected.”

Sara stood up and embraced him as he approached. “We were just starting. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Your daughter’s name is Lilith?” Diavolo grinned up at him.

Lucifer smirked and tucked a curl behind Sara’s ear. “Yes, she let me choose.”

He sat down and pulled her into his lap. “Where are we on the plan?”

“Just starting. So in the details, Osiris is baby one, Lilith is baby two. We’ll be monitoring them as the months progress,” Jamie declared before moving toward one of the machines. “This is one of the ways how. It’s a bit of science, and I’m degreed in such things. I will explain each procedure, and usually, I wouldn’t divulge anything immediately, but due to the circumstances, I will be candid.”

Solomon rocked his head. “I will assist with any oddities she sees in the scans. I will be able to tell her if I believe it’s unusual for the type of pregnancy.”

“He’s also volunteered a bit of his knowledge in less scientific ways. All in all, we’re going to do this in two halves. One part human science, and the other part alchemical. Both we’ve decided can be combined safely for the care of the children and the mother,” Jamie finished and nodded as she approached.

“Excellent, I’m pleased to see this is a direct and functional plan,” Lucifer nodded.

“If you have time, I’d like to do the first scan immediately. It would give Solomon and I a basis on infant health, positioning thus far, and possibly who’s where, but that isn’t likely until around eighteen or so weeks.”

Sara nodded. “Let’s do it.”

The next hour was interesting. Sara was stretched out on the sofa, her stomach bare, and her head over Diavolo’s lap. Lucifer watched with interest as Barbatos assisted Jamie in powering up the machine and prepping Sara. The wand glided over her stomach with some odd gel, and Jamie scowled at the monitor.

“Ah, there we go. Far bigger than I estimated,” She turned the monitor, and Lucifer stepped around near Diavolo and Sara. “This one,” she stopped and pointed to the head and body to the left. “That’s Osiris. Lilith is hiding his face,” she smiled.

Solomon leaned and nodded. “Seems demons grow at an accelerated rate. Will this still be a usual time frame?”

“Oh, yes, their development is right on course. They’re just going to be big babies. Lilith is a bit smaller than Osiris, but she’ll come around,” Jamie agreed.

Sara reached out and touched the screen. “Those are my children,” she whimpered through a smile.

Jamie beamed and froze the screen. “Yes, Sara. They are. I’ll print out the scans for you.”

Diavolo stroked her hair as Lucifer bent and kissed her forehead. What a special thing to have a bit of human science to bring clarity in this whirlwind experience. Sara cried and laughed as they doted on her. Jamie was cleaning her stomach before she sat up.

Lucifer and Diavolo both kissed her in turn. It was this magic that actually made this terrifying experience so digestible. They were her rock, her foundation, her life. 

“Solomon, why don’t you prep her dosage while we talk about prenatal care,” Jamie suggested in a soft tone with her back to the trio.

Solomon agreed and went to his workstation while Jamie watched, giving them their moment. Somehow, with her presence, Sara knew it was all going to be fine. She could enjoy just being pregnant with her friend’s watchful eye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. Full disclosure, this is going to be when the babies are born.
> 
> It's not graphic, but I know some people don't like to delve into the details. I worked pretty hard on just focusing on Sara (Like usual) but I don't want anyone upset by surprise either.

Sara breathed and groaned. The months had flown by with an odd routine. It almost felt normal. Normal considering she was housing two giant parasites living off her body! Jamie and Mammon were walking her down the path to the House of Lamentation for the weekend.

She had to get out of the fucking castle! Her stomach was swollen beyond her belief. Sara was miserable just by her body's sheer size and how much effort it took to do things. Oh, the hip pain! Just remember, you’re creating life. Fucking people that say that never have been kicked in the ribs by a demon.

“Just a little further, Sara,” Mammon smirked.

“The walking is good for you,” Jamie agreed.

“Yeah, sure,” Sara groaned.

A massive group was just outside the House of Lamentation, and Mammon popped his sunglasses on Sara. He shed his jacket, placing it over her torso, and moved closer. Jamie smiled over at him and blew him a kiss.

Mammon was glowing. They were cute together. Sara was so fucking sick of being pregnant! The crowd clamored and begged to get her autograph, begged for answers on the baby, just shouted words of encouragement in general. Everyone was so supportive of the human giving birth to the Devildom’s heir.

“Come on, give it a rest! She’s fucking pregnant already,” Mammon snapped at a demon trying to hand her flowers.

They got into the house, and Sara groaned. “I’m done.”

Beel came bouncing in and swept her up. “I’ve got you, Sara,” he beamed.

“Thank you, Beel,” Sara kissed his cheek.

“When is Lucifer going to be home?” Jamie asked as they walked into the sitting room.

“He and Diavolo are finishing up the last of the plans for the next six months, so they can focus when they come,” Sara puffed as Beel sat her down.

She rested against his lap and rubbed her stomach. “Where’s,” she couldn’t finish.

The door sounded, and Simeon walked in with Solomon. “Good afternoon,” Simeon smiled.

“Shouldn’t you be staying at the castle with how close you are?” Solomon asked with a smirk. "The babies already dropped."

Mammon skipped over to Jamie and hung on her with one arm. “Nah, Sara was getting anxious, so we stole her,” he laughed.

“You mean Jamie just wanted to get laid tonight,” Sara grumbled.

“Hey, now, don’t be moody because neither of your handsome fellas will touch you,” Jamie pouted.

Beel scowled and stroked her hair. “It’s alright, Sara.”

Simeon sighed and shook his head before walking up to Sara. “Let me help.”

Sara moaned and nodded. “Please, Simeon, I’m so desperate.”

Solomon covered his mouth to stifle his chuckle. “Out of context, that’s quite a plea.”

Sara glared over at him. “Don’t test me, Solomon. I know how to rip open flesh with how tense I am.”

Simeon rubbed her stomach and pouted. “You poor thing. Osiris is being impatient, isn’t he?”

“That boy will not stop stretching! Lilith is my good girl who always listens to her mother. But my boy has been trying to grab my heart for days. He's going to be my boy. I don't care if he's an heir or not,” Sara sighed and arched a little.

Simeon reached up and stroked her forehead before putting his face to her stomach. He was smiling up at her and continued to caress her stomach.

“Osiris loves your voice and is very ready to meet you. He’s going to be attached. Lilith misses her father when he’s not around but loves you with admiration and wants to be just like you,” Simeon murmured and jerked with a laugh. “They both were quite happy with me relaying the message.”

Sara beamed and touched his hand over her stomach. “Thank you, Simeon. You’re my angel.”

He hummed and moved to her forehead, kissing it. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Jamie grinned at the angel and shook her head when he stood. “How do you do it, Simeon? She clamors for you all the time for this reason.”

“Building rapport with the children,” Simeon smiled and shifted. “It does help when they appreciate celestial energy.”

“Building rapport? Aren’t you leaving at the end of the year?” Jamie asked.

Simeon shook his head. “Solomon and I are staying to help take care of the children. Michael has approved of my station change.”

Sara clapped her hands. “Oh, Simeon, I’m so excited! You can teach my children all about the celestial realm!”

Simeon beamed and rocked his head. “That is truly the plan.”

Satan came inside with lipstick kiss marks on his face. “Those girls are crazy,” he laughed.

“Oh, Satan, you look covered,” Solomon laughed.

“I would be too, ya know,” Mammon growled.

“Oh, really?” Jamie hissed.

He cringed and shook his head. “No, I mean if you did it, J,” he tried.

Beel sat Sara up and rubbed her shoulders. “You need food.”

Simeon dug in his bag and produced a banana. “I had Solomon bring me some fruit from the physical realm when he took a trip for ingredients with Barbatos,” he smiled.

Sara reached and sighed. “Oh, I haven’t had one in forever.”

Satan sat down in the armchair and hummed. “You’ve gotten so big!”

Sara groaned as Beel rubbed her shoulders, and Simeon sat down to peel the banana for her. “I know. They’re running out of room in my torso.”  Simeon offered it, and she bit into it before moaning. “Oh, so good,” she moaned through chewing.

Solomon shook his head and set down his bag. “Sara, you’re going to have to convince someone to fuck you soon. That level of energy is just unhealthy around all these demons and angels.”

Jamie glanced over at Solomon. “What do you mean? I told them she was an at-risk pregnancy. She can’t have sex this close to her due date. She’s been off it for two weeks.”

“They aren’t going to come until they’re ready,” Satan declared.

“Shouldn’t I be too exhausted for that? I feel like I could still enjoy it,” Sara hummed as she rubbed her stomach.

“No, absolutely not too tired. That little ticking time bomb in your stomach feeds off that type of energy,” Satan snorted.

Sara’s D.D.D pinged, and she pulled it from her bag on the floor. 

_ Sorry, my beloved. We’re going to be running late tonight. We haven’t even met with the budget committee or storefront leaders. Tell Solomon and Jamie to please watch for your symptoms and let us know if things change. My darling, Sara, I love you. _ Lucifer wrote, and she growled.

“They’re going to be working super late,” Sara puffed.

“Well, you know what that means? It’s time to order junk food and watch movies until they come by,” Jamie grinned.

“Oh, some fried batwings, and some hellfire mushroom cigar cookies, or and those weird chicken nugget things?” Beel questioned.

Simeon offered another bite of the banana. “Whatever he wants,” Sara puffed. Sara groaned and held her stomach as a wave of tightening hit her. “Fuck!” she hissed and breathed.

Simeon moved to her legs and stretched them out. “Relax, it will pass. Just breathe.”

Jamie exhaled and rocked her head. “Satan, can you get her some water?”

Satan stood up and paced from the room. Jamie glanced at Mammon. “Mon, go get all the food, alright? I have to help her tonight. She’s probably going to get more of these through the evening as we get closer.”

Mammon groaned but nodded. “Only because you asked.”

Jamie pulled him in for a kiss. “Good.”

He grinned like a fool before bouncing to the door. “I’ll get everything you want, Sara!”

“I want them fucking out!” She growled and breathed. "Please be good and listen to mommy," she whimpered.

Simeon stood up and offered his hands. “Come on, stand up. You need to walk it off.”

Sara moaned and took his hands as he hoisted her from the sofa. Beel stood behind her and walked with his hands close to her back as they paced the room. “You’ll tell me when it’s the time, right? I know it’s close,” Sara puffed and pushed her hips forward.

Simeon nodded. “I might not be with you immediately, but I promise I’ll be there.”

“Good to know it happens when you’re not around,” Jamie laughed and glanced at her watch. “Just keep walking a little. Satan is going to bring back water.”

“I never said I wasn’t going to be there. I just didn’t want to cause her fear,” Simeon murmured and smiled as Sara breathed.

“You’re doing great, Sara,” Beel voiced as he rubbed her sides.

She choked on a laugh. “Oh, my little family is so supportive. Jamie, did you ever think,” she stopped and bent a little to breathe. “That this would be my life?”

“No,” Jamie laughed. “But it’s a wonderful thing.”

Satan bounced back into the room and had a glass with a pitcher of water. “Here, Sara,” he said.

Beel helped her stand, and she gulped it down. “Okay, alright,” she said.

Simeon helped her back to the sofa and propped her against the arm. “Drink a bit more. I’m going to go talk to Solomon and Jamie a moment.”

“Simeon, is something wrong?” Sara asked as Satan poured her another glass.

He stroked her hair. “Nothing is wrong. The babies are getting restless, and we have to prepare.”

Satan crouched down and pressed his face to her stomach as Solomon, Jamie and Simeon left the room. “They’re talking to each other,” he laughed.

“The babies? You can hear them?” Sara asked.

Satan rocked his head on her stomach. “Beel, have a listen.”

Beel gingerly moved Sara’s legs to his lap before bending to listen to her belly. He beamed at Satan, who was further up on her belly. “They’re almost ready. They want out,” Beel hummed.

Jamie and Solomon rushed into the room as Simeon walked in after them. “Sara, we have to get you home,” Jamie was pale.

Sara tried to calm her sudden panic. “What’s wrong?”

The brothers took their faces from her belly. “What’s going on?” Satan asked.

“I don’t have my medi pack with me. Simeon said your blood pressure is rising at a quick rate,” Jamie explained. “I wasn’t expecting them for another two weeks.”

Sara breathed and nodded. “Beel is going to carry me. Send out a text to all the brothers and Diavolo. Don’t alarm anyone. I haven’t had any contractions yet.”

“I’m going to head to Purgatory Hall to collect the angels,” Simeon nodded.

“Wait, does that mean it’s tonight, Simeon?” Sara asked.

He waved with a smile and left from the entrance. Sara didn’t have time to react to his disappearance as another wave hit her. This one actually hurt. “Oh, fuck, Jamie,” she hissed and reached for Beel’s hand.

He grimaced but let her squeeze and breathe. “Good, Sara,” he murmured.

“Oh, damn, Simeon,” Sara whimpered. “He fucking knew it and left.”

Jamie checked her watch. “Alright, I have the time marked. Let’s get her moving.”

Beel waited for Sara to stop squeezing before he swooped her up. “Satan.”

Satan nodded. “Right, Beel, I gotcha,” he agreed and walked in front of them.

“Jamie, please don’t leave me, alright?” Sara breathed.

“I won’t,” she smiled and took her hand.

* * *

Sara was walking the room they set aside for her. All the equipment was there, and everything was ready to go. She hated to alarm anyone, but damn, did these contractions hurt! Nothing like Jamie had prepared her for. These babies must have heard her because now she was puffing and trying not to focus on the back pain and aches.

“Where are my fucking demons!” Sara shouted as she bent over.

It had been two hours. Two hours of this bullshit.

Beel walked up and held out his hands. Sara squeezed them and groaned. “Oh, Beel, I’m sorry,” she growled and fought through the pain.

“Do you want to try for some water, Sara?” Jamie asked as she approached.

Sara whimpered and nodded as she breathed. “Okay.”

“You’re doing great,” Beel smiled.

“Just keep calm,” Solomon reminded her.

“The bath is filled if you feel like it,” Jamie murmured as she held out a cup.

Sara sipped it before sighed. “Beel help me to the bath? I need relief.”

Beel glanced at Jamie, who nodded. “It can’t hurt her. It will relax the pain and urgency she feels.”

Solomon had just finished with something and bounced over. “Take a bite,” he offered what looked like chocolate.

“What is it?” Sara huffed.

“It’s going to calm down the babies, so they will let your body do the work it needs. Osiris is being impatient. I don’t want him to cause your blood pressure to drop.”

Sara nodded and ate the chalky bite with a grimace. “Disgusting.”

“Ah, yes, but it will get the job done,” he smiled.

Beel assisted Sara into the bathroom, and Jamie came in with a nod. “Let me pull off her dress, and you put her inside.”

Beel was blushing but nodded. “Okay.”

Sara breathed and straightened to get the gown off. Beel picked her up and into the warm water. Sara sighed and nodded as she relaxed. “Yes, that’s better, thank you, Beel.”

She took the cloth from the rim and put it over her chest. The red mandarin oil she asked Barbatos to get was already applied to the towel. Beel nodded and left the room as Sara swished around the bubbles.

“Where’s Satan? He has a book he can read to me, right? Lucifer was going to do it, but he’s not here,” Sara sighed and rolled her neck.

“He was down in the sitting room,” Solomon called from the other room.

“Sara, have some more water,” Jamie declared as she offered the glass by the tub.

Sara drank and sighed as her stomach flickered. “They just need to wait for their fathers,” she moaned and reclined.

“Labor can last a long time, Sara. They’ll be here soon,” Jamie sighed.

There was a knock at the door. “Did someone ask for companionship!” Asmo announced.

Sara nodded at Jamie, who beckoned him into the bathroom. Asmo beamed and sat down on the rim with a magazine. “So, what do you think we should dress Osiris in for his first outing?” Sara asked as she rubbed her stomach.

Asmo gasped and turned the magazine. “Doesn’t this look like the perfect little demon wear? He could be sporty but chic!”

Sara laughed and nodded as she glanced at the black and silver tracksuit. “That would look so cute on our walks around the park. What would Lilith be in?”

Asmo reached in his bag and pulled out another booklet. “I was thinking she might be like Lucifer, so a classic look,” Asmo announced with a nod.

The dress was pretty with a white tulle skirt and a breasted torso with gold buttons. “Oh, she would look like an angel,” Sara murmured as she rubbed her stomach. 

“And this one for when we have slumber parties,” Asmo declared, showing bunny pajamas.

“Those are so cute,” Sara laughed.

“And this one for little Sisi around the castle,” Asmo showed a breasted red coat.

“Fuck!” she hissed and gripped the tub while sitting forward.

Asmo sighed and stroked her hair. “You’re amazing and still look so beautiful, Sara. You can do this.”

Jamie glanced at her watch. “Jesus, fuck, these babies are in a hurry, Sara.”

“I know,” Sara whimpered. “Someone, please call Simeon,” she cried.

The door opened, and Solomon grunted from the other room. “She just asked for you.”

Simeon entered the bathroom and nodded. “Asmodeus, please leave,” he ordered.

Asmo blinked and nodded. “Okay, baby, time.” He left the room with a swift stride.

Sara struggled, and Jamie helped her from the tub. Simeon walked over with a towel and encircled her. He made soft sounds and stroked her hair. “Relax, Sara. I’m not going to let that fear become a reality,” he nodded.

Sara breathed as tears entered her eyes. “You promise? Please promise me I’m not going to die, alright?”

“I promise,” he smiled.

“You’re worried about dying?” Jamie questioned while assisting with drying her off.

“She knows the realities of two demons being birthed, but that’s why I’m here. You will not die on my watch, Sara,” Simeon declared and pressed a thumb to her forehead, rubbing it.

Jamie reached for her dress, and Simeon took it, pulling the towel from her form. Sara lifted her arms a little, and he put it on her before taking her hand and walking her from the bathroom. It was at that moment that Sara felt her stomach vibrate. It was an odd sensation followed by leaking down her leg.

“He’s very impatient to see you. He’s been trying to speed up the process,” Simeon smiled. “You’re going to start having severe contractions now. They won’t stop until you’ve had Osiris. I will be with you the whole time, alright?”

“Simeon, when he’s born, after being checked,” Solomon couldn’t finish. 

Simeon turned and shook his head. “Jace will retrieve him immediately after the check. He will hold him until Lilith is born, which Eli will take. I need you to prep the revitalizing serum now. She will need it between birthings. Prepare the Medlock Powder as well.”

Sara breathed and climbed on the bed as Simeon helped her. “Something is going to happen.”

“Yes, and I won’t leave you. Your children will be alright, and Jamie, Solomon, and I are here. Understood? Your main goal is to focus on birthing your children, and we shall do the work.”

Sara gulped and nodded. “I trust you,” she gripped his hand.

Sure enough, they started coming and coming fast. Simeon held her and rubbed her forehead, letting her squeeze his fingers. It was so rough and painful. She hardly noticed Jamie and Solomon bustling about the room. She only focused on Simeon. He was going to make sure everyone was safe for them.

The door opened, and Simeon lifted his hand from her face to gesture. With quick succession, he was replaced with Lucifer and Diavolo.

“You came,” she sobbed and squeezed their hands.

“Of course, we’re sorry we’re so late,” Diavolo whispered. “You’re doing so well.”

“Where are her contractions at?” Lucifer asked while glancing up.

“They’re demons. She’s almost ready with how swiftly they kicked up,” Jamie murmured before appearing at her feet and looked under the gown. “Sara, I need you to start pushing now,” she said before moving closer to Sara.

Simeon appeared next to Diavolo and patted his arm. “I need to lift her.”

Diavolo moved, and Simeon smiled before sliding his hands under her waist and sitting behind her. Solomon handed Jamie a few items, and things grew blurry for Sara. Searing pain. Tightness. Breathing. 

It wasn’t until the vast amount of fighting and chaos that an extreme piercing through her spine, and then with euphoric relief, he was out. Sara slumped against Simeon and cried as she breathed. The baby was wailing, but not in a way she had heard before.

“Let him see her face,” Simeon ordered.

“Good job, love,” Diavolo murmured and kissed her beaded forehead.

Jamie brought him around, and Sara cried at his little red tufted hair curled in the liquids. “Oh, my boy. You put mommy through hell,” she laughed.

Osiris stopped crying and whimpered in Jamie’s arms. Sara tossed her head back and sobbed. It was tough, and she wasn’t even done. Jamie disappeared from her sight, and the door opened. Jace had entered and took the child to the bathroom, whispering to him to keep him calm. Jamie had followed, and there was a brief lull.

“You’re so strong and beautiful,” Diavolo breathed and kept kissing her forehead and cheek. "Thank you, my love."

Simeon lowered her to the bed but remained behind her. “Lilith won’t be long. Sara, you need water.”

Solomon walked over and offered a goblet to Diavolo. “She has to take this now.”

He nodded and offered it to Sara. She breathed and gulped down the minty mixture. After a glass was offered to her and she drank down the water before gasping. “Jamie!” she called and felt the pain build.

Jamie rushed back inside, nearly sliding to the bed. “Holy fuck, Sara. Alright, here we go,” she smiled. “Your little girl. Remember the one you dreamed about. She’s got your pretty curls.”

Sara was raised again and frankly didn’t remember much but a blur. This one felt different. There was a build unlike anything else as she breathed and cried. It felt like a warm balloon building in her stomach.

Hell, Sara hardly remembered she was supposed to be pushing. She gave it her all after Lucifer coaxed her, and like a burst of light and pain, she heard crying. Melodic crying.

“Good job, my beloved Sara. I'm so proud of you,” Lucifer murmured.

Sara was sobbing and breathing, but she felt that warmth still. It radiated in her gut and enveloped her. She glanced back to see Simeon and he nodded.

“She’s crashing!” Jamie rushed out.

Chaos, but it was a hum. Simeon promised she’d be safe and she’d trust him. Blackness. 


	19. Chapter 19

Sara woke up in the garden, but it was daylight. This was the castle if not shrouded in the night? It was breathtaking, and remembered it vaguely of dreams like this. Dreams where there was someone else. 

She was dressed in white and her hair dangled down to the grass. Everything seemed so tranquil, and even the faint sound of birds was in the distance. Yawning, she glanced around, noting how beautiful everything was. Where were Diavolo and Lucifer?

A small figure was at the door, and Sara turned to look at her. She was young, likely a bit older than five? This little girl had beautiful grey feathers with black-tipped plumage for wings that came off of her like a cape. Her long black curls and bright lavender eyes with small curved horns creeping from her hair gave her this hauntingly ethereal look.

“Hello, Mommy,” she smiled.

“Lilith?” Sara asked as she turned.

The little girl beamed. “I was waiting to talk to you. Let’s go see,” she beckoned Sara.

“See what?”

“Osiris and father and daddy,” Lilith nodded.

Sara climbed from the ground and took the little girl’s offered hand. “Where are we?”

“A dream. I made it for us from yours because I know you worked so hard. I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean to, and Simeon told me to be careful. I was scared and nervous, and it just came out,” Lilith sighed.

Sara smiled down at her as they walked. “It was worth it. Why are you here, lovely?”

“Because Simeon told me you needed help from the pain. This is so we can be together while they take care of you,” she nodded, and they entered the dining room. “See, there’s daddy, father, and Sisi.”

Diavolo was sitting at the table, grinning and feeding the young boy with fiery hair and tan skin. The only thing that truly varied from his father was his hazel eyes, hers. He was older than an infant, a toddler with a wild personality. Oh, she knew her boy was wild, but he had such a big heart. He was going to grow up to be exactly like his daddy.

Lucifer was smiling at the pair and sipping his tea. He noted the two girls and beckoned them over with a glow that she had never seen before. He was so proud. Oh, did her fallen angel love her and her daughter! He was the perfect father. She knew this long before Lilith was more than the size of a lime in her stomach.

The scene was as she envisioned in her mind. This beautiful blend of a dream she knew would become a reality. Her life and the lovely pieces in it. However, it didn’t explain why her daughter brought her to this hope.

“I don’t understand, Lilith,” Sara sighed.

The girl nodded. “I know, and that’s alright. Simeon told me you have never been to the celestial realm before, so you wouldn’t.”

“Are you telling me you're an angel, honey?” Sara asked as she sunk to the girl’s level.

Lilith shook her head. “I am neither angel nor demon. I’m both. That’s because of this,” Lilith declared and touched Sara’s pact mark.

Sara hummed with a nod. “So that’s why Simeon worked so hard, hmm? He knew you were going to be different, like me.”

Lilith rocked her head and smiled. “That’s why Simeon loves us very much. Too much. Father is going to be upset at first. Just tell him that it was his good in him that made me happen. That’s why you love him.”

“You’re brilliant for an infant,” Sara laughed and caressed her cheek.

Lilith shook her head. “No, this is just all the things you’ve been teaching me when we have tea in our dream. Angels are thought, and Demons are emotion. I am both,” she beamed.

“So, that was you and not my mind?” Sara asked.

Lilith giggled, and it sounded like a bell. “It’s both. We get to do that, you know? I’ll teach Sisi how to as well.”

“Why are you six?” Sara questioned.

Lilith shrugged and giggled. “It’s the age you like to see me as, Mommy. Don’t worry. I won’t remember these dreams. They’re meant for me to find when I need them too.”

“Do you visit with Simeon too?” Sara asked.

Lilith nodded and tilted her head. “Simeon has been visiting me a lot. He’s been teaching me all about you and father and daddy. He teaches me about kindness like you have or how you never ask for it back. I will try, Mommy. I want to be just like you. I know you were willing to give your life for Osiris and me.”

“I’ll always make sure that you are protected, my love,” Sara nodded. 

“I know, Mommy,” Lilith sighed and touched Sara’s cheek. “I love you, but it’s time to go. Thank you for loving me so much already. That’s why Simeon had to do it.”

Sara kissed her forehead and held back her tears. “Of course, my angel.”

Lilith pressed her lips to her forehead, and Sara crumpled to the floor, but it felt like a bed.

* * *

Sara gasped, and light shot through her eyes. “Lilith!” she choked.

“It’s alright, she’s okay,” Jamie declared and panted. “We thought we lost you.”

Sara winced and moved. She was still in bed. “How long was I gone?”

“Only a few minutes, are you alright?” Jamie asked. “You’re still disoriented. Your heart stopped, so Simeon had to give you mouth to mouth.”

Simeon moved to her vision and stroked her hair. “She kept you from the pain?”

Sara nodded. “Where’s my daughter? Where is she?” she asked with frantic textures while sitting up. Eli went into the room with the pale infant with dark hair. Sara reached for her and took the baby as Simeon held Sara up. “My girl, my dear sweet girl,” Sara puffed and kissed her forehead.

Diavolo and Lucifer were posted away from her. Sara hadn’t noticed the paddles nearby nor the tear in her gown, but she didn’t care. She held her close and breathed. Her little angel. Her Lilith. What a beautiful little soul.

“I want my son,” Sara huffed.

“Sara, we need to check you,” Jamie tried.

“No, I want my son now,” She snapped.

Jace walked into the room and smiled as he handed her the baby. Oh, her children. Her beautiful lovely children. Sara held them close and cried. She sobbed and breathed and laughed. She made it, and they were in her arms. Her beautiful children that were so impatient to meet her.

“You were trying to make it easy on your mommy, weren’t you, my boy? I’m sorry I didn’t know. I’m sorry that I got mad over something I didn’t understand. I do now, though—my special sweet boy. You’re going to be a wonderful big brother,” Sara murmured and kissed his forehead.

They were cooing and making sounds, but they weren’t crying. They were listening. Sara relaxed and turned to the demons waiting patiently. “Come meet your children,” she smiled.

Neither needed to be told twice. They crawled on each side of her and touched their children. Both Diavolo and Lucifer kissed her cheek, forehead, and hair. It was perfect. Sara knew that nothing else in the world mattered but her family. Her wonderful, unique family.

“We really need to clean you up, Sara. Then you can eat and feed your children in Lord Diavolo’s room,” Solomon interjected.

Sara glanced down to see the blood had pooled on the sheets. Luckily they were prepared for this and had the mattress wrapped. This was all expected, to a degree. 

“Lucifer, take Lilith and talk to her. She’s been waiting to hear your voice all day,” Sara sighed.

He smiled and gingerly took the baby. “You’re the most gorgeous being I’ve ever beheld, my dearest,” he whispered and pulled from the bed.

Sara smiled and Diavolo and breathed. “I have given you a son to love, mold, and cherish, but this one is mine to spoil. He’s been reaching for my heart for months.”

Diavolo chuckled and stroked her hair. “I will spoil you both. You will never want for anything, and he will guard his mother and sister like it is his crown duty.”

She laughed and kissed him before handing the boy to Diavolo. He stood from the bed and held the boy in front of him. All he did was beam. No words. No spoken proclamations. He just stared at him.

Jamie came up to her and handed her a glass of water, which Sara drank down. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to crash so quickly.”

Sara smiled. “It’s alright, Jamie. That couldn’t have been prevented, I promise you.”

Simeon moved from behind her and held her back as he squeezed from the bed. “Now, Sara, we have to get you into recovery. Your euphoria will wear off soon, and you should be in bed for that.”

Simeon assisted in the mending that took place. Things that Sara was glad she couldn’t see. Stitches in places she knew would hurt tomorrow. But with the goblet of whatever Solomon had prepared, she knew she wouldn’t get sick or ill, just be tired.

He picked her up off the bed as the fathers were softly talking to their children. Simeon, with Jace and Eli fronting the procession, led the wounded woman toward Diavolo’s bedroom. 

“She’s beautiful,” Sara sighed.

Simeon smiled with a nod. “I know, she’s quite special. Osiris is quite enamored by her as well. He will protect her with his life,” he voiced.

“Simeon, what did you do?” Sara inquired before they reached the room.

He breathed and tilted his head. “I made a pact with you so you wouldn’t die.”

Sara lifted her hand to see the small infinity symbol in between her thumb and index finger. Glancing back to see the fathers still not close enough when they entered, Sara stared at Simeon.

“Why would you do that? What does that mean?”

“It means that you have a bit more celestial energy coursing through your veins, and if you have children again, this will never happen,” he nodded before setting her on her feet. “I did so because the world and my life would be dim without you.”

“But what does that mean for me? I’m human,” Sara puffed as he took off her torn gown.

Simeon tilted his head before assisting her into the blankets. “It means you’re no longer just human, Sara. What you did today transcends any human, angel, or demon. You’re something else entirely,” he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sara stopped him and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t quite passionate or innocent, but that in-between that speaks to your soul. Gratuitous and loving. “Thank you. Thank you for loving my children and me so deeply,” she whispered while pressing her forehead to his.

He touched her cheek and smiled. “We have plenty of work to do, and I want you to enjoy your rapture with your children. I will be here when you’re ready to begin.”

Sara touched her heart and offered her hand to him. Simeon made the very same motion and beamed before Diavolo and Lucifer walked into the room. He stepped from it before shutting the door.

“See, there’s your mother, isn’t she beautiful?” Diavolo asked as he held up his son.

Lucifer sat down next to her and beamed. “Thank you for giving me my greatest triumph.”

Sara leaned against him and sighed. “She’s our greatest adventure, darling.”

Diavolo slid next to Sara and nodded. “I would have to agree.”

“Now, I’m starving, and I’m sure they’re patiently waiting as well,” Sara puffed. “Then I need some sleep.”

Diavolo handed her Osiris before walking to the door. “Barbatos, bring up the food. All of it. My future queen must eat. Tell the others that our children are born.”

Sara closed her eyes and breathed. “Yes, they are,” she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

It was several days of sleeping, feeding the children, sleeping more, and someone assisting her in hygiene. Sara was lost in the cloud of exhausted happiness. Solomon had given her so many different elixirs that wouldn't affect the children she lost count.

Jamie was always tending to the children and her personal care. Diavolo and Lucifer took a backseat in command, allowing Jamie to delegate duties. Whether it be holding the babies for Sara as she fed them or took them while Jamie checked Sara in the bathroom, it all was systematic.

Solomon was chronically checking Sara. He would test her blood, test her hair, even swabbed her mouth. Their concern wasn’t for the more than healthy children, but the mother that did something more than human.

Sara knew that he was concerned from the moment they knew she was having two. Hell, it was a nightmare she lived through regularly. Watching her demons sob over their children at her death. She would be thankful for Simeon for the rest of her life. She knew enough to acknowledge that their story hadn’t started yet.

It was a week postpartum, and Sara was putting on a loose purple dress staring at her children murmuring to each other. It was an interesting thing to watch them. They spoke on a different level, and some part of her brain registered it.

The door opened. “Beloved, what are you doing?” Lucifer asked as he walked inside.

“I want to get up and see everyone today,” she nodded. “You showed off the children now I want to.”

“Only if you feel up to it,” Lucifer sighed as he stroked her hair.

“I feel capable. I need to get out of this room,” Sara agreed and breathed.

Lucifer bent and kissed her, causing Sara to groan. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers against his chest. “We cannot,” Lucifer hummed.

“Oh, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” Sara puffed and kissed him again.

“You’re still wounded,” Lucifer voiced through her soft attack.

“And I missed my prideful demon,” Sara moaned as her fingers traced his abdomen under his shirt.

Lucifer growled and bent to nip and kiss her neck. “My perfect, sensuous goddess,” he purred.

Sara sighed and pulled from his grip. “Help me with Lilith? I can carry Osiris.”

Lucifer smiled and bent to pick up the girl. “She’s absolutely perfect, Sara.”

“I know,” Sara murmured as she kissed Lilith on the forehead in his arms. “So is my handsome boy,” she giggled and kissed him. The boy pressed his fist to her face and made sounds. She beamed and held him to her swollen chest. “Oh, my handsome boy. Let’s go see the world.”

Lucifer pressed his hand to her back while holding Lilith comfortably in his other arm. They walked down the staircase, and Sara heard laughter and talking from the sitting room. Her slippers made odd sounds on the marble, and she shifted her hips while walking with her large son.

“So, of course, he asks the ridiculous question of selling my hair,” Jamie snickered.

“What, you could make so much money off it if you're going to cut it anyway!” Mammon shouted.

“Mammon, even your human, knows you're ridiculous,” Belphie grumbled.

Sara walked into the room fully, and all the demons jumped. “Slowly and please don’t be loud. My ears are sensitive,” she warned.

Belphie walked up and caressed her curls. “Would you like to sit down?” he asked in a soft tone.

Sara rocked her head, and he helped her to the armchair. Jamie went over and ran a damp cloth over her face and neck. The young mother nodded with a thankful smile.

“How are you feeling?” Asmo questioned.

“Tired, but happy. I wanted to come to see everyone today,” Sara sighed.

Solomon and Simeon walked into the room with bags. “Oh, Sara, you’re up today,” Solomon smiled.

“Yes, I felt like a change of scene. I needed some family time,” Sara voiced.

Simeon set down the bags and dug in one, pulling out a pastel blanket. Charcoal and gold with beautiful yarn work. It looked like the inside of the blanket had green and white. He walked up to her and beamed. “Jace made this for Osiris.”

“Aw, that’s very sweet, please tell him thank you,” Sara responded as Simeon tucked the blanket around her and the infant. 

“Eli has made one for Lilith too,” Simeon smiled and caressed her hair. “You look much better today.”

Barbatos walked into the room with a tray. “Good afternoon, Sara. I brought in your lunch and also the supplements you need to take before their next feeding.”

“Thank you, Barbatos,” Sara smiled as he walked over to the side table. “Where’s Lord Diavolo?”

“He went down to see his father and should be returning shortly,” Barbatos nodded.

Satan cleared his throat. “Now that Sara is here, can we hold the baby, Lucifer?”

“You wouldn’t let them hold her?” Sara laughed.

Lucifer scowled and shook his head. “No, I wanted you in the room. You carried these children for almost nine months.”

She beamed and nodded, gesturing to Satan. “Please let them love on her, darling? They’ve been so patient.”

Lucifer smiled and waved Satan over. “Careful, hold her head,” he instructed while handing the infant to him.

Satan, who was least emotional of them usually, started to tear up. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured and walked back over to the sofa. “I’m going to read you all the best stories.”

Asmo leaned over and cooed. “She’s even prettier than I imagined.”

The demon brothers were all swooning and sighing over the little girl as Lucifer gestured for Osiris. “Eat your lunch, my beloved.”

Sara beamed as she reached for her tea. “I never have to worry about not having enough hands for these children.”

Solomon wandered over as Lucifer bounced and walked the boy. He touched her forehead with two fingers and glanced between her eyes. “You are recovering well,” he said.

“Thank you for your help,” She voiced.

Jamie yanked Mammon over and puffed. “She’s not going to get hurt if you hug her. You’ve been whining for her for two days.”

Solomon pulled away and allowed Mammon to shuffle over with pink cheeks. “I was, er, a bit worried,” he mumbled.

Sara opened her arms, and he collapsed against her. “Oh, my Mammon. I promise you. I’m not going anywhere.”

He breathed and kissed her cheek. “We worried about you.”

“Mammon, let her eat. She still has a few weeks of recovery before we can hold her hostage from food,” Lucifer said with the hint of a stern tone.

“I’m feeding two, so I have to eat like it,” Sara giggled and kissed his cheek before Mammon pulled away.

Beel walked into the door with Levi and waved. “Sara, we brought you a cake,” Beel smiled and held up a large bag.

“Oh, good, let me eat my lunch, and we’ll all have some,” Sara smiled and waved him over.

Beel set down the bag and hugged her, pressing his nose into her neck. “I was scared you were going to leave,” he whispered.

“Oh, I promise, I’ll never leave you, Beel,” Sara sighed and stroked his back. “I have way too much to live for to leave now.”

Beel pulled away, and Levi walked up with a small bag and pink cheeks. “I got you all the streaming for TSL recorded, so you have something to watch in bed,” he murmured.

Sara pulled him to her and kissed his face. “Thank you, Levi. I love you too,” she murmured before releasing him.

“Let me move this closer,” Beel declared and carefully moved the table with the tray closer to the chair.

“Well, you never have to worry about service, Sara. All of them will be accommodating on your tired days,” Jamie laughed and tapped Lucifer. “Can I hold my Lil nephew now?”

Lucifer beamed and handed Osiris to Jamie. “He’s a very calm demon,” he noted.

Jamie snorted and nodded. “This boy doesn’t cry when he’s in the same room as his mamma. But man, when they brought them down two days ago to show everyone, he cried and cried and cried,” she laughed and stroked his cheek.

“He knows his mother was willing to suffer for his birth. It’s very touching,” Simeon bobbed his head and went to the abandoned bags.

“Sara, you were scared to die in labor. I’m curious, what started that fear other than the obvious?” Jamie asked.

All the demons glanced over at her. Sara took another bite of her sandwich and drank before clearing her throat. “Lilith came to me in a dream a few months back. She apologized for this being so hard and told me Simeon was going to help me not die.”

Lucifer scowled and turned to Simeon. “What?”

“Our daughter kept coming to me in dreams, and we would have a tea party. She would tell me what she was learning about her uncles, her father, and her daddy. She would tell me how excited she was. Lilith would also tell me not to worry and that she and Osiris weren’t going to let me die. She didn’t want me worried,” Sara confessed and tilted her head before reaching for some vegetables.

“That’s bizarre shit,” Mammon hummed.

“All this time, you made it sound like it was just dreams. Are you saying your daughter really did come to you?” Jamie asked with a firm scowl.

Sara finished one half of her sandwich before speaking. “Lilith came to me after I had her. She explained why. She’s an extraordinary little girl.”

Lucifer touched his chest and frowned. “What do you mean?”

Diavolo and Barbatos entered the room, and the prince nearly skipped up to Sara. “My love! Oh, it brings me such joy to see you out and eating,” he exclaimed and kissed her cheek.

“What do you mean, Sara?” Lucifer pressed.

“What’s going on?” Diavolo asked as he stood up.

“Boys, can you give us a minute? Head out to the garden and let me tell them? You too, Solomon and Jamie,” Sara declared.

Satan handed the baby to Asmo, who walked Lilith over to Lucifer. Jamie handed Osiris to Diavolo and waved before walking out with Solomon and Mammon. The demon brothers seemed apprehensive, but they all then shuffled out of the room. That left just Barbatos, Simeon, Diavolo, Lucifer, and Sara.

Sara breathed and drank her tea before explaining her dreams for the last couple of months. She detailed them as much as she could remember and then went into the night of their birth. She explained what Lilith looked like and how she spoke. What the little girl showed her and finally, about why Simeon saved her.

Pulling down her dress, she pointed to the circle. “You may not see this, but Simeon can. This is a celestial pact. In the original time I was in, I had accidentally made a pact with you. I didn’t know I could, and neither did you. It was a toxic endeavor due to the surprise and distortion of it all,” she breathed and rolled her neck.

“You cannot get rid of a celestial pact in time, at least the side that was cemented. I had formed it, so, therefore, when I left that time to begin in this one with Diavolo and Barbatos, it was only a marker of my connection to you. I was your guardian angel, so to speak,” she tried for a smile.

Lucifer grimaced and looked away. “What travesties I must have committed to keeping that secret.”

“I had forgiven you then, Lucifer, but I wasn’t going to allow a law to ruin you,” Diavolo sighed.

“Lilith explained to me that my identification of love and adoration for you that created this pact also participated in her creation. She is neither angel nor demon, but both.”

“Nephilim,” Simeon hummed.

“What?” Lucifer huffed.

“The hybrid that Lilith speaks of is a Nephilim. Born from a mother of the physical realm with celestial guidance and whose father is fallen. It would be as it was before the flood. She is both touched by light and dark,” Simeon explained.

“There haven’t been any since the first great treaty,” Lucifer grimaced.

Simeon rocked his head. “For stellar reasons. If left in the physical realm, they would rule as a supreme being. Even amongst angels and demons, she is far more capable than possibly you or I in hundreds of years.”

Lucifer glanced down and stroked her face. “My daughter is,” he stopped, and sorrow touched his features.

“Please don’t be upset. We created her out of love and light. I see that beauty within you, Lucifer. No matter how dark you keep your heart, I see through it to the light. That’s why she’s so special,” Sara declared.

He strode over and kissed her with a deep, flaming passion. It was beautiful and unfiltered as his free hand went to her cheek. “I love you both so much. I will protect you with my entire being,” he whispered while pressing his forehead to hers.

“The only way she could have created the pact with you in the first place, Lucifer, is for her to have seen that light within you. You know that’s the only way to create a celestial binding,” Simeon reminded him.

“Through all my sorrow, my pain, and torment, you  _ are _ my greatest gift,” Lucifer whispered.

Sara beamed and kissed him again before bending and kissing Lilith. “And so is she.”

Lucifer laughed and stood up, raising his daughter to his lips. “My angel. You’re mine, and no one will love you more than your mother and father. You will reign supreme in our hearts.”

Barbatos nodded. “I will continue with my duties now that we have this matter cleared up.”

“Barbatos, could you ask the rest to come inside now? I believe we can now dote freely on the children without this sensitive matter being a topic,” Sara voiced.

He beamed and rocked his head. “Of course, Sara.”

When he left the room, Simeon dug in the bags. “I have a blanket for Lilith, Lucifer. Eli made it for her.”

He pulled out a beautiful soft grey blanket. The ends were black yarn, and it was framed by lavender. The knitting looked like feathers, and Sara smiled as Simeon offered it to him. Lucifer beamed and bowed his head.

“Thank you. Please tell Eli he has outdone himself,” Lucifer spoke and let Simeon shift the blanket around the baby.

“Of course,” Simeon smiled. “Sara, I have something for you as well.”

“Oh? Why me?” Sara scowled.

Simeon laughed and bent to the bag, pulling out the last item. “It is quite special to participate in such beauty. You are their mother and will need this on nights of sitting with your children.”

The blanket was beautiful, and the yarn had this interchangeable color woven throughout it. She realized that it was the colors of all her pacts and markings. Her on a blanket. Sara took the blanket to her lap and beamed up at him before taking his hand. “Thank you for doing this for me, Simeon,” she murmured and kissed his hand.

Simeon traced her cheek with his fingers when they were free. “Of course, Sara.”

The group began to file back into the room, and Simeon moved from the woman. The brothers crowded around Lucifer and Diavolo, all begging to hold the baby while Jamie and Solomon tended to Sara. When it came time to feed the babies, Lucifer and Diavolo moved her to the sofa, covering her for modesty, and held the children to her chest. 

They spent such a lovely amount of time with their family and friends, but Sara grew tired. Though the laughter and conversation were excellent, her stamina was still waning. Diavolo and Lucifer assisted them up to the room. They would watch the children while Sara rested. Lucifer reading the children books while Diavolo stroked her back was the perfect way to end their busy day.


	21. Chapter 21

Sara wasn’t certain about why the sudden urge came over Diavolo, but there she was, six weeks postpartum and getting dressed. A simple purple dress, nothing exquisite. It felt almost odd not to be smothered by their attention, but they were preparing. For, well, she wasn't sure. Diavolo was in the study last, Jamie said, and Lucifer was out handling business today but would return shortly.

The mother changed her children and wrapped them before setting them in the crib. She was checking herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit more. He wanted her presentable. Well, this was about as presentable as she was going to get in her black flats. Sara breathed and looked at her body in the dress. Her hips were wider than before, and her breasts still were engorged. However, it did give her a pleasant appearance. Sexy even?

The pact marks were visible aside from Lucifer’s, and the extra designs remained. She was pretty and better looking than average. Rubbing the infinity symbol on her hand, she looked down. It was on her right, which was decent considering pens weren't going to rest on it. Luckily she's left-handed. 

Simeon. He was on her mind several times this week. When she was ready, she was going to have to talk to him. The angel had business to attend to in the Celestial Realm now that her recovery was certain. However, he was missed. Now she understood why her pact was so tremendous for Lucifer. It imprints that being into your life.

Sara rolled her neck and breathed as Diavolo walked into the room. “Ah, you look lovely, my love,” he smiled and kissed her hair.

“Decent for whatever adventure we’re going on?”

“Oh, yes,” Diavolo responded before walking to the crib. “Hello, my gorgeous girl. How’s my handsome boy?” He voiced while reaching for them.

Neither Lucifer nor Diavolo even blinked to treat them equally, and it was so heartwarming. Grant it, Osiris was an heir, and Lilith was a Nephilim, but neither demon stuttered with care. Once they were yammering in his arms, Diavolo turned and smiled. 

“Are you ready?”

Sara breathed. “Okay.”

She went out of the room first, and he followed. Sara stepped down the staircase just as Lucifer arrived through the front door. Adjusting his coat, he nodded at Diavolo and took Lilith from him. 

“Are we going out into public today?” Sara questioned.

“No, come this way, my love,” Diavolo said and took her hand.

Sara smiled and touched Osiris’s cheek. “They’re so big for only six weeks. Jamie says with the type of growth both are doing, they’ll be talking soon.”

“I should hope so,” Diavolo laughed as they walked. “Demons develop quickly after relying on the mother the first month.”

“Satan said that they’d be clinging on me for two years,” Sara mused.

“Oh, yes, you will be their strength for two years. Think of it as an energy umbilical cord. They will cling and need you to hold them and nurture them. After that, they can supply their own. We should start seeing their wing sacs and horns soon. In the next week, you’ll notice growths on their back that will develop. They’ll disappear when they sleep, or they are tired,” Diavolo explained as they walked down a corridor, she hadn’t gone in before.

Sara hummed and rocked her head. “I’m relieved I have you both here assisting me.”

“We will walk you through the entire process,” Diavolo beamed and stopped at a staircase. “We’re going to climb down a dark passage. Just hold my hand, and Lucifer will be right behind you. It’s going to be a long walk, so if you get tired, I will lift you.”

Sara swallowed and rocked her head. They were going to see the Demon King. They started their crawl down the spiral dark stairs. She was close to the wall and felt the cold stone under her feet. There was something rather nerve-racking about meeting the Demon King. Diavolo was acting ruler, sure, but the Demon King was this omniscient being in her life thus far.

It was indeed a long walk. They had been traveling what felt like an entire skyscraper, and her feet were getting tired. It wasn’t until they turned and saw blue flames that she felt her skin crawl. The opening was huge and seemed like something out of fantasy novels. The carved obsidian around the doorway had symbols scratched into it with precision.

They walked through it into a large hallway with statues of demons. Some frightening, others tranquil, but all held the same regal pose. These were entrances to Lord Diavolo’s siblings' tombs. At the end of the hallway were two large back doors with golden handles.

Diavolo caressed one and breathed. “You’re going to meet my father. He may wake, or he may not. However, you will approach him first.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “No, but, Dia,” she whispered.

He shook his head with a smile. “We’re going to introduce him to the children, and I want you to identify yourself. He’s heard plenty about you.”

Sara breathed and straightened her dress. “Alright.”

He opened the door with a jerk, and Sara shuffled inside the opening. This room was marvelous. It felt like she was looking at a sea of stars above them on the ceiling. At the center of the room was a giant marble statue of a woman. She was tall and held out her hand to the stars above. Her dress looked like it was flowing with her long hair, which had a crown upon her head. This was Queen Lorelai. 

Sara swallowed and stepped further into the room to see two pools of glowing water next to the path. That lit the direction to the throne stationed in front of the statue. Seated on the throne was a massive man with a dark crown over his fiery red hair and curled horns. His hair drifted down below his chest, and his robes were black and gold.

She glanced back at the two demons following before glancing up at the statue when she passed. This ruler gazed upon his love and mourned her loss. That was truly why he lost interest in ruling. How horribly sad.

Sara licked her lips and touched her stomach out of habit before approaching the steps to his throne. “Your Majesty,” she declared.

She was giving herself a moment to find the words, but it didn’t matter. The slumbering demon lazily opened his eyes. “Lorelai?” he asked.

Sara swallowed and shook her head. “I’m not Queen Lorelai, your majesty. My name is Sara.”

He shifted on his throne, and she assumed he was going to ignore her. Instead, he sat up and yawned before resting his face nestled around curled fingers. “Sara, I know your name. My son speaks of you. Have you had his heir?”

She rocked her head and straightened her skirt. “Yes, I have. Six weeks ago.”

“You’re human?” He inquired, and now his sleepy vision cleared. “That isn’t completely true.”

Sara rocked her head. “No, your majesty.”

The Demon King waved his hand toward him. “Approach.”

Sara glanced back to see Diavolo and Lucifer stunned. Well, great. Sara breathed and walked up the staircase. He was huge. His arms had black symbols and lines running up and down his tanned skin.

He leaned forward and pinched her chin between his fingers, staring at her with narrow orange eyes. She knew she should look away, but the moment was overwhelming, and Sara watched as he analyzed her.

“You remind me of her. Fierce, powerful, determined. Is your brood powerful?” he asked.

“I believe so. Would you like to see for yourself?” She asked, trying to hide the quiver in her tone.

He released her chin and nodded. “The boy first.”

Sara breathed and curtseyed before walking down the staircase. She took Osiris from Diavolo, and he touched and squeezed her shoulder. Sara turned back to the Demon King and walked up the staircase with her murmuring son.

“What is his name?” He asked as she approached.

“Osiris.”

The Demon King smirked in the slightest and took the boy, holding him up to his face. Osiris babbled and reached out, touching him on the cheeks. “You are very much my son’s offspring,” he smiled and set the boy on his lap. “He will offer many trials for you, mother to the prince.”

Sara rocked her head. “I know.”

“Let it be written, Osiris of the blackened night, like your kin before you. You will one day rule the Devildom,” The Demon King agreed and offered him back. “Now, the girl.”

Sara was nervous about this one. She wasn’t an heir. She wasn’t even Diavolo’s daughter. Lilith was her special girl from another state of being. The mother breathed and handed Osiris back to Diavolo. Sara took Lilith and cuddled her close as she displayed worry on her face to Lucifer.

He nodded.

“Don’t fret, mother of the prince. I know she is not my son’s,” The Demon King growled.

Sara jumped and moved quickly up the staircase. Her face was close to Lilith’s as she stepped forward, and he opened his hands. “The girl, now.”

“Lilith,” she murmured, and he nodded. 

Sara reluctantly handed over Lilith, and he lifted her to his face. He spent time eyeing the child and taking a measure of her. For that whole time of silence, Sara stopped breathing.

“Let it be written, Lilith of the stars and moon, you will forever be our princess,” The Demon King smiled and nodded. “You will guide your brother to rule in prosperity.”

Sara exhaled, and her mouth fell open. What? He handed her the girl back and nodded. “Return to me after giving her to Morningstar.”

She was still jittery from the whole experience. Firstly, she wasn’t expecting to be face to face with Diavolo’s father. Secondly, her children were just evaluated by said ruler and praised. Were they just conversation pieces or actual titles? Sara wasn’t sure, but handing Lilith back, she marched up the staircase once again.

“How many pacts do you have of my demons?” The Demon King asked.

“Ten, your majesty,” Sara replied.

“And you have pledged yourself to my Devildom?” 

Sara rocked her head. “Yes, your majesty.”

“You have a Celestial Binding as well. The angel that’s been in my castle?” He questioned while leaning toward her.

Sara swallowed and rocked her head. “He prevented me from death during the birthing.”

“I see,” he hummed and scowled. “Come closer.”

Sara stepped forward, and he twitched his nose. The Demon King touched her flaming cheek and ran his thumb along it, almost swiping her eye with how large his fingers were. 

“I can see why he loves you,” He paused and nodded before lending back. “Let it be written, Sara, from the realms of all, you will be my son, future king of the Devildom, Diavolo’s queen. You will lead at his shoulder, raise his children, and rule his Devildom with gentle hands but a flaming tongue. This is born unto you with the knowledge that you know the price of life and the delicacies of love.”

Sara’s eyes grew as he smiled. “What I say is binding. Will you hold true to this until your last breath?”

“I will,” Sara breathed.

The Demon King bent and pressed his fingers to her just above her sternum. Sara shuddered a breath and felt the warmth develop around where he pressed. “It is granted as such,” he nodded and pulled from her. “Diavolo, my cherished son, come forth with yours.”

Sara stepped back, and he shook his head at her. She stopped, and soon Diavolo was at her side. He took her hand, and she squeezed it.

“Yes, almighty father and king?” Diavolo questioned as he bowed his head.

“You have grown in ways I never could,” The Demon King smiled. “You are stronger every day and have this woman and Morningstar to give gratitude for its growth. I will grant you your birthright when the Blood Moon rises this year. My guidance will be offered to a king, not a prince any longer.”

Diavolo breathed and stood up straighter. “I will accept my birthright when the Blood Moon rises this year and become your king.”

The Demon King smirked and rocked his head. “So it is written. You shall not fail me, my cherished son. It is in your heart you shall lead this Devildom to your mother’s vision. Within your Queen.”

Diavolo bowed while holding Osiris. “Thank you, almighty father and king.”

“Morningstar,” The Demon King called out.

Lucifer walked up the staircase in an elegant stride. “Yes, my Demon King?”

“Let it be written. You will stand at their side. You shall protect them and advise them, but hold shining behest to this Devildom. Your allegiance has shown its gravity, and it will not be ignored. Lucifer Morningstar, my Prince of the fallen stars.” he finished and breathed. “Now, attend to your princess. She grows tired from birthing our future,” the Demon King gestured dismissively with a smile.

Sara moved forward and took his hand, kissing the top of his knuckles. “Thank you for loving her as I love them,” she whispered.

The Demon King beamed and touched her shoulder with his free hand. “Your journey is not yet concluded, Sara, from the realms of all. There will be trials, but you are stronger than my queen. You will face them and defeat your fears with grace.”

Sara nodded and backed from the Demon King. “I will hold your words to my heart.”

Diavolo and Lucifer pressed hands to her back as they led her down the staircase toward the statue. His love for Lorelai bred the foundation of the Devildom. It changed people’s minds. Sara glanced back to see the Demon King had returned to his slumber, his face wistfully toward his Queen.

The future will have trials. There will be conflicts and fears that she will have to face. A questionable concern of what this meant for the realms. The concept of being accepted by the Devildom as a leader. Not to even mention Lilith and her talents. Sara knew she was going to have to face Michael eventually and possibly fight her way out of the Celestial Realm, but that was all doubts for another day.

Today she was being held by Lucifer as she cradled Lilith, and they climbed back up to the surface. Today was a day for the celebration of life and love. Today, they would remain in their little bubble just a bit longer before the world has its say. There was no bargaining with the hands of time, but maybe she could ask for a few more months of just this—her family, untouched by chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there goes part 2! I hope you all are enjoying Sara's adventure through returning to the Devildom and what a crazy one it's been so far.
> 
> Her adventure has been such a wild ride with ups, downs, twists, and insane turns, but it's all be for love.
> 
> Now, she has two children to protect. An heir to the throne, and a unique little girl. Let's not forget the angel that saved her life, a lingering question on what Michael was going to say about her daughter, and what this all meant.
> 
> Boy, does she have her work cut out for her?


End file.
